Seguimos Casados
by mariaelena83
Summary: último capítulo: no se pierdan el final de esta gran historia, solo falta el epilogo
1. La tormenta

Seguimos Casados

Dragon Ball z no me pertenece sino a su autor...esto es solo por diversión

La Tormenta

Todo comenzó, en la que sería una de sus mejores vacaciones, cumplían 15 años casados, y por lo tanto habían reservados pasajes a las vegas, Pan había quedado con sus suegros, asi que no habría problemas, solo estarían ella y gohan, pero lo que seria unas vacaciones de ensueño, se convirtió en la peor de sus pesadilla. venían de vuelta en un vuelo, que solo duraría un par de horas, pero para ella fue eterno. Por su parte Gohan estaba callado, al igual que ella, pero además muy triste, ya no había vuelta atrás, su hermoso matrimonio que él tanto había cuidado durante los 15 años con tanto amor y entrega, se había acabado, y él conocía a su esposa, cuando tomaba una decisión, no se retractaba nunca. Recordaba lo sucedido y su sangre ardia de rabia

Flash back 

Gohan caminaba por los pasillos del lujoso Hotel, en donde se hospedaba junto a su esposa, ella había querido ir sola a un mall cerca, ya que tenia una sospecha de un embarazo, asi que decidió ir sola y comprar un test a escondida de su esposo. Cuando iba cerca del Hall, un conserje le dio una nota, supuestamente de su Esposa, el mensaje decia, "Gohan espérame en la habitación 201, te tengo una sorpresa. Videl", seguro seria alguna velada romántica, ya que ella siempre era quien tomaba la iniciativa en esas cosas, ya que él era muy olvidadizo y poco detallista, aunque siempre le demostraba lo mucho que la amaba. Llego al lugar, en donde se encontró con la sorpresa de una hermosa habitación champagne y petalos de rosas, gohan para sentirse cómodo se saco su saco (chaqueta) y encontró otra nota que decia " ponte cómodo, y esperame listo", y Gohan le parecio extraño, pero no le dio mayor importancia, así que obedeció las ordenes de su esposa, se desvistió y se acostó en la cama, mientras esperaba a su mujer. Por su parte llegaba una nerviosa Videl al Hotel, llegó a la habitación y se dio cuenta que su esposo no estaba, asi que corrió al baño y se hizo el test, luego de hacer lo que decia las instrucciones, salió del baño, para salir en busca de gohan, mientras esperaba los resultado dentro de 5 minutos, pero al salir del pasillo un mensajero le pasó una nota, que decia, " Si quieres ver lo que esta haciendo tu esposo dirígete a la habitación 201. Por su parte Gohan seguia esperando cuando las luces se apagaron. Sintió que alguen entraba a la habitación

**Cariño ¿eres tu?**- al no escuchar respuesta se inquietó, sobre todo cuando la persona llegó hasta la cama y se acomodó al lado de él. Sintió como unas manos tomaron las suyas, Gohan se tensó, eran las manos de mujer, pero no la de su esposa- ¡¿Quién eres, no eres mi esposa….la mujer pemezó a besarlo, pero el no respondió, de pronto la puerta se abrió y Videl entro en el acto, y en el momento las luces se prendieron,

¡**Gohan! ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme?, Y además con Angela- al mira a su compañera de cama no entendía****,**

**Espera cariño, no es lo que parece, es un mal entendido, decía el joven hibrido, mientras se vestía, para calmar a su esposa**

**Pero ¿cómo puedes decir que lo nuestro es un mal entendido?- **_decía la pelirroja_**- después de las palabras de amor que me decías hace un momento atrás, Videl, para que lo sepas de una vez, Gohan y yo hemos sido amantes durante años**

**Eso es mentira, Videl, yo nunca te he engañado**

**Pero como puedes ser tan descarado Gohan, si te acabo de encontrar con ella en la cama**

**Pero mira yo te esperaba a ti…**

**Ya callate, no quiero escucharte, no te creo, ya no más, ahora mismo me voy a nuestra habitación, volveré a casa en el primer vuelo **

**Luego que Videl salió de la habitación**

**¿****Cómo pudiste ****Ángela****?, contéstame, la atrajo hacia él, y con rabia la obligó a decirle la verdad**

**Ya sueltame Gohan, me lástimas**

**Eso es menos de lo que te mereces, aun no entiendo que te hize para hacerme esto, y aún no entiendo como sabias que estabamos aquí, no entiendo pero si te dire una cosa, no quiero volver a verte nunca en mi vida**

**Jajaja, gohan, no tienes idea del infierno que vivirás ahora que tu adorada y estúpida esposa te dejo, y quieres saber que me hiciste, recuerdalo, cuando estabamos en la escuela, siempre la preferiste a ella, siempre ella, y yo siempre te ofrecí mi amor, y en la universidad, tambien te busque muchas veces y tu me despreciaste, ahora estamos a mano.,**

**Eres una arpia, todo se paga en esta vida, nunca lo olvides-salió rumbo a su habitación**

**Y esto es solo el comienzo, Son Gohan, nunca te olvidarás de mí- lo dice la mujer con una sonrisa.**

_Llegó a la habitación, en donde se hospedaba junto a su esposa, y la encontró arreglando su maleta, trató de hablar con ella, pero no lo dejó_

**Si quieres tratarme como idiota, ahórrate el gusto, creo que he sido idiota todos estos años, al estar casada contigo, **_Estaba mal, había llegado a su habitación y vió el test de Embarazo y era positivo, así que no quería discutir con él, no quería preguntarle el por qué y escuchar lo que sería un sin fin de excusas, ya tenía demasiado con saber que tendría otro hijo de él._

**Mi amor por favor escuchame****…fue un mal entndido, me enviaron un supuesto mensaje tuyo y ,,,,**

**Callate, por favor, ya no mas por favor- le suplicaba su esposa, -**_Gohan se acercó a ella para tratar de limpiarles sus lágrimas, pero esta se alejó de él_

**Déjame por favor, ya reservé los pasajes de regreso de los dos, no quiero que sospechen algo, pero llegando allá, me divorciaré de ti.**

Fin Flash Back

- ¿**Que haremos, cuando lleguemos a casa?- preguntó, el semi-sayajin. lo dijo sin mirarla, no quería verla, la amaba más que su vida**

**Sabes perfectamente lo que haremos, no entiendo la pregunta.- **_le respondió su hasta ahora esposa__._**- nos divorciaremos y cada uno rehacer****á **** su vida**

**-¿ y Pan, que le diremos ?**

**Bueno, no le podemos decir la verdad, lo sabes, que vergüenza sentiría mi hija al saber que su Padre engañó a su mamá,**

**ya no lo digas así, sabes que fue un mal entendido,,,yo no te engañé, ,,yo te amo,,,Vi...**

**ya basta Gohan, por favor, nos pueden escuchar,,,( **_lo dijo ya que aunque estaban en VIP,,las azafatas iban a preguntarles cualquier cosa._

_llegaron al aeropuerto y su hija junto a sus suegros estaban esperándolos, al principio, Videl se mostró muy feliz de verlos, sobre todo a su hija, pero su tristeza era mayor a la poca felicidad, que sentía en esos momentos, y su suegra lo notó. Llegaron a la casa, y cenaron con la familia completa, de echo estaba el padre de videl, y Bra, quién era oficialmente la novia de Goten. hablaron de todo, pero menos de lo sucedido, Videl trató de disimular durante toda la cena, cosa que Gohan agradeció, pero su suegra, quien la conocía muy bien se sintió muy intraquila, y decidió hablar con su nuera, para ver lo que le pasaba. ya se habian ido todos y solo quedaban el matrimonio su hija, y los padres de gohan._

**Videl -¿ me puedes decir que te ocurre?, le preguntó la mujer, luego que goku y gohan habian salido a tomar aire y conversar afuera- te noto muy rara ¿ ocurre algo, con Gohan?**

**nada suegra, no es nada, solo que estoy un poco cansada**

**¿ De verdad es eso?- siguió insistiendo la mujer**

**si, solo es eso**. -_respondió su nuera, no podía decir nada, ya buscaría una excusa, para explicar lo de su divorcio, pero por el momento, tenía que fingir, por su hija, y por su hijo que venia en camino, no quería sentirse humillada, y que tuvieran lastima de ella. pero ante todo estaban su hija__¿__ como decirle que su padre y ella se separarían?, ¿ cómo lo tomaría ? miles de pensamiento rondaban a la mujer._

_mientras afuera se encontraban gohan junto a su Padre_

**y esa es la historia papá, ella no quiere creerme**_**,-**__ terminaba de contarle lo sucedido a Goku_

**Cielos hijo, lo siento por ustedes, solo puedo decirte que cualquier cosa cuentas conmigo**

**Gracias papá- **

**Ya Goku, es hora de irnos, buenas noches hijo,,,**

**buenas noches madre, y papá**- sus padres se retiran, dejando a un silencioso Gohan, no queria entrar, sabía que ahora todo se iba a complicar, pero también sabia que tenía que enfrentar la situación, él era inocente de todo, y por un mal entendido, su esposa había decidido separarse. Entró a su casa, y decidido fue hacia la habitación que compartía junto a su esposa. Al llegar al lugar se dio cuenta que Videl estaba en el baño, asi que decidió esperarla junto a la cama, al minuto salió su esposa, con un hermoso pijama de seda, el cual a Gohan le encantaba, pero inmediatamente vio la mirada de rabia de su esposa y recordó todo lo que había pasado,

**Bien, dormiré con Pan, mañana me iré a la casa de mi Padre,**

¿ **y eso es todo? ¿ no vas a luchar por todos estos años de felicidad?**

**¿A que le llamas felicidad, si tu enviaste todos estos años por la borda**

**Amor, ya ta te dije que yo no te engañé, con Angela, yo te esperaba a tí, eras tu a quien yo esperaba en esa habitación, todo fue obra de de ella**

**ya deja de mentir, por favor yo los vi, además baja la voz Pan nos puede oír**

**pero creeme por favor, mi amor-** _Gohan se acercó a su esposa, cosa que la puso muy nerviosa, no lo quería cerca de ella, era muy débil, y no quería caer en las redes del amor, quería ser fría y no dar marcha atrás a su decisión__,_

**Por favor aléjate**- _no pudo seguir, ya que él la estaba besando, fue un beso desesperado, en donde quería demostrarle a su esposa que ella era la única, por su parte ella no le respondió, las imágenes de su esposo junto a su ex compañera de escuela vinieron a su mente, cosa que provocó que ella quisiera huir de él, asi que decidida lo empujo hacia atrás, para luego abofetearle._

**no lo vuelvas hacer, ya no más Gohan, me iré a la habitación de Pan..**

**no lo hagas, no te preocupes**- _lo decía con lagrimas en los ojos_- **si quieres creerle a ella y no a mí, con quien has compartido 19 años de tu vida** ( 4 de novios, 15 de casados )**esta bien, separémonos, pero que Pan no sepa los motivos, por favor, te lo suplico, no quiero que piense que tiene un padre infiel, porque aunque no me creas no es así, yo me ire a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes, y Pan no se dará cuenta que dormimos separados**

**está bien, pero mañana me iré donde mi padre, ya veré que le diremos, pero mañana ella se va conmigo, y por mientras le dire que nos iremos a casa de su abuelo porque tengo que cuidarlo por su salud, y en parte es verdad, como sabes la salud de mi Padre esta mas o menos y como quedan dias de mis vacaciones las pasaremos alla, y te digo yo mañana salgo de aqui y no vuelvo nunca más a vivir.**

**has lo que quieras, si ya tomaste la decisión, entonces que asi sea, pero a mi hija la ire a ver todos los dias y los fines de semanas la traigo conmigo**

**esta bien**- _Gohan era un excelente padre, así que no podía negarle que viera a su hija, ni mucho menos le ocultaría lo de su embarazo, pero aun sentía que no debía decirle. El semi-sayajin salió de esa habitación, dejando a una mujer envuelta en llanto, aunque no quería perdonarlo, lo amaba más que a su vida, había sido el primero y único hombre, y el amor de su vida, a pesar de todo nunca dejaría de amarlo. _

Al otro día Videl empacó toda su ropa, y convenció a su hija de irse un par de dias a la casa de su abuelo, aunque la idea de dejar a su papá no le convenció mucho, al final no le quedó más remedio que obedecer a su mamá,

**Hija no te preocupes, te iré a ver todos los días**

A ambas ciertó- dijo con una sonrisa complice

Si, cariño, le devolvió la misma sonrisa, pero esta iba con un poco de tristeza

**Ya Pan, debemos irnos**

**¿y no irás a dejanrnos papá**- al ver a su hija, gohan, no pudo más que acceder, a pesar de Videl, había que disimular delante de Pan

**Bien entonces nos vamos los tres, y hay que despedirse de los abuelitos,**

Al llegar a la Casa Son, Milk se dio cuenta de que sus sospechan no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad, y prefirió callar, ya habría tiempo para hablar de ello con su hijo

**Bien suegro y suegra, nos veremos dentro de estos días, **

**¿ y cuando piensan volver?**

**En dos semanas, **

**Pero vendré volando todos los días, para que entrenemos abuelito**

**No es necesario volar, sabes que voy en el auto a buscarte y vendremos como personas normales**

Si papá- dijo un poco triste, a pesar de sus 13 años, Pan era muy independiente de sus padres, y le encantaba volar, pero también sabía que su papá adoraba vivir como persona normal, pero a la vez le hablo bajito a gokú –vendré volando al lago todos los dias y ahí entrenamos abuelito,-le dijo guiñándole un ojo, cosa que alegro al guerrero saiyajin

**Ya nos vamos **

_Se despidieron del matrimonio Son, y emprendieron el viaje a ciudad Satan. Durante el trayecto, tanto él, como su esposa, estaban en silencio, solo hablaban cuando Pan contaba algo, o les preguntaba sobre su viaje__._

**Ya llegamos..**

**Hola Pan, hija, Gohan, que bueno que estén aquí**

**Si papá, como me contaste que estabas mal de salud, decidimos venir a quedarnos con Pan, solo unos dias,**

**Ah, que bien y tu tambien cierto gohan**

**Eh, ,,,yo no, lo que pasa es que,,,**

**Lo que pasa papá es que Gohan tiene mucho trabajo y como sabes la capital del este queda más cerca de nuestra casa, además tu sabes que gohan hace clases en la universidad, **

**Y la cual queda más cerca mi casa que la de ustedes, de la universidad**

**Si, pero lo que pasa es que yo llego mas tarde y no quiero molestar**

**Pero muchacho, como vas a molestar si eres esposo de mi querida hija, y casi un hijo para mí**

**Gracias señor, pero además si me quedo en casa usted tendrá más tiempo de regalonear a su hija y nieta**

**Tienes razón, bueno ustedes deciden.** _Al igual que milk, notó algo en el ambiente, pero no quiso seguir insistiendo, ya hablaría de su hija sobre el tema__._

Durante toda tarde suegro y yerno, estuvieron charlando de cosas triviales, por la cual Videl pudo

Arreglar las cosas de su antigua habitación. Al entrar se dio cuenta que al igual que todas las

Noches en que se quedaba en el lugar, su habitación estaba igual, que desde el dia en que se fue.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la ciudad, Angela llegaba al departamento que compartía junto a su prima

Angela que bien que llegaste, espero que me traigas buenas noticias,

Hola prima, si, mira te traigo noticias frescas y muy buenas. El comienzo de nuestro plan ha sido perfecto, y eficaz

¿ y eso que quiere decir qué?

Eso quiere decir prima Lime, que ahora es tu turno, y debes actuar como la gran amiga del triste Gohan, y consolarlo por su separación.

Han pasado 1 mes pero al pasar de los dias, todos se dieron cuenta de que algo pasaba, milk fue varias veces a ver a su nuera y nieta, para pedir una explicación, ya que su hijo mayor no hablaba del tema y estaba sumido en su trabajo, en la Universidad y en corporación capsula, así que poco lo veía, por ende queria que su nuera le explicara la situación,

suegra, no pasa nada solo que decidí venir a cuidar a mi Padre, eso es todo, pronto estaré por allá, mentía la joven, no quería decirle nada, hasta que un día, la mujer decidió habalr con su hijo, pero la misma respuesta de siempre, mamá esta cuidando de su padre, es solo un tiempo,

no aquí algo pasa, no quieren decirme, no me tienen confianza

madre no es eso, mira,,,,te dire la verdad,,,,,decia el joven muy nervioso- si mamá, mi matrimonio esta pasando por un mal momento, pero verás que todo se resolverá y pronto la tendremos en casa a las dos.

pero dime ¿ paso algo en sus vacaciones, porque desde esa fecha que ustedes estan distanciados? ¿estoy en lo cierto?

si mamá, pero ahora no puedo decirte nada, mira y no pienses que no te tengo confianza, es solo que, es algo muy personal, eso es todo, es entre mi esposa y yo, pero vete tranquila pronto lo resolveré.

Gohan estaba en su oficina, viendo unos papeles, cuando de repente, vio una carta dirigida a su nombre, era de un abogado, ¿qué es esto? señor Son Gohan, reciba este presenta notificación de divorcio de de la señora Videl Son ¿divorcio? acaso se atrevió, a tanto? como un simple mal entendido pudo causar algo tan ..Tan doloroso, eso no podía comprender...todo por culpa de Ángela Johnson...esa joven que lo obligó a su primera cita, y ahora era la causante de su separación.

rápidamente se dirigió hasta la oficina de Videl, sabía que había un mal entendido, así que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados...llegó hasta la oficina de su esposa, y entró rápidamente sin tocar a la puerta,¿ qué significa esto?

Adelante gohan pasa, -dijo con ironía ya que esta no había tenido la sutileza de tocar a la puerta,

no me has respondido ¿ Que significa esto?

ya veo, te llego la notificación

si, y que significa

bueno ya lo leíste, es la notificación de divorcio

si crees que te daré el divorcio, estas bien equivocada, yo me case para toda la vida, y eso es motivo suficiente para no firmar

gohan si no lo firmas, le diré a todos los motivos por la cual nos separamos - lo dijo indignada y con mucha seguridad

¿Enserio serias capaz?

si,,,si no lo firmas si

Bien entonces donde tengo que firmar. lo dijo muy decidido,

Donde dice tu nombre al lado- gohan tomo un lápiz y con gran tristeza en su corazón, firmo

**ya está, ahora eres una mujer libre, haz lo que quieras con tu vida, y que seas muy feliz, de hecho****,**** sabes yo lo seré, encontraré una mujer, buena, creo que me lo merezco, una mujer que confié en mi, y no se deje manipular por un engaño, y sabes lo que quiero una vez que encuentre a esa mujer, voy a tener todos los hijos que ella quiera**_,__- Al escuchar la palabra hijo, Videl se entristeció, sabía que tenia que contarle a Gohan lo de su embarazo, pero pensaba decirle cuando ya tuviera algunos meses y se le pasara la rabia con él_**.****-****así es, nosotros tenemos a Pan, pero junto a esta mujer tendré muchos hijos sabes, y seré más feliz de lo que fui a tu lado, ahora señorita Videl, porque eso es lo que serás de ahora en adelante señorita, me retiro, tengo mucho que hacer, así, que la dejo, sola y ,,,como hoy es viernes me llevaré a mi hija a mi casa,,,bien sin nada más que decirle señorita me voy.**

_Videl quedó sola en su oficina, estaba segura de la decisión tomada, pero aún asi, un poco intranquila...la idea de su jefa era descabelladamente buena, pero para ella esa técnica, aun no la convencía, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la abrupta llegada de su jefa_

**¿Y ****bien? Acabo de ver a Gohan salir de aquí como alma en pena, me imagino que ya firmó los papeles de divorcio**

**Si**, **Bulma, ya firmó, pero aún así no me siento bien, me siento mal por haberle mentido. Además él quiere tener más hijos **

**Tranquila mujer, ya verás que todo se solucionará**

**y si no es así, y al sentirse libre se va con ella ?**

**ya te dije que no creo que te haya engañado con ella**,

**Pero y si después no quiere verme cuando se entere que **_**seguimos casados**_**, ****¡****y todo fue un engaño?**

Todo saldrá bien tranquila ,,,,

HOLAA FANS DE DRAGON BALL Z, ME PRESENTO, SOY MARIA ELENA, CHILENA, CASADA CON UN HIJO, Y DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUERIA ESCRIBIR DE GOHAN Y VIDEL, YA QUE SOLO HE ESCRITO DE SAILOR MOON, Y QUERIA INCURSIONAR EN ESTA PAREJA, YA QUE ES MI FAVORITA DE ESTA SERIE, BIEN, HACE TIEMPO QUE NO ACTUALIZABA, YA QUE EL TRABAJO DE MADRE, OCUPA MUCHO TIEMPO, Y UNO DEJA DE LADO MUCHAS COSAS, POR CUIDAR DE ESA CRIATURA HERMOSA QUE DIOS ME HA ENVIADOES LO MAS HERMOSO QUE HE EXPERIMENTADO EN MI VIDA., MIS HISTORIAS DE SAILOR MOON, SON

BUSCANDO NUESTRA FELICIDAD: ESTA ES UNA DE MIS FAVORITAS, TRATA DE CÓMO DARIEN Y SERENA TIENEN QUE LUCHAR CON SUS MIEDOS, PARA LUEGO GOBERNAR TOKIO DE CRISTAL, Y ADEMÁS ESTAN EN OTRO PAIS, EN DONDE SERENA CUIDA DE SUN ABUELA, Y DARIEN VIVE CON SU ABUELO, Y TIENE QUE CUIDAR DEL LEGADO FAMILIAR, COMO FUTURO REY DE TOKIO. NADA DE LUCHA, SOLO ROMANECE.

LAZOS DEL PASADO: ESTRA TRAMA TRAE LUCHA Y ROMANCE, ADEMÁS CONOCEREMOS A LOS HERMANOS DE DARIEN, QUIENES SON GEMELOS,,

ESA RUBIA DEBILIDAD: ESTA HISTORIA TRANSCURRE DURANTE LA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO DE DARIEN, EN DONDE CONOCERA A UNA JOVEN RUBIA, QUIEN SE CONVERTIRÁ SIN LUGAR A DUDA EN SU DEBILIDAD.

EL PASADO SIEMPRE VUELVE: ESTA HISTORIA ES MI BEBE Y MI FAVORITA, ES MI PRIMERA TRAVESIA EN ESTE MUNDO DEL FIC, Y ADEMAS ES LA UNICA HISTORIA QUE HE TERMINADO.

BIEN NOS VEREMOS EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN

Y POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS


	2. Los Celos de Videl, El descubrimiento

Seguimos casados

Chapter 2 Los celos de Videl, el descubrimiento de Gohan

Dragon Ball z gt no me pertenece sino a su autor .

Para Gohan, todo iba de mal en peor, durante los próximos días, había tratado de hablar con su ahora ex esposa, pero ella siempre lo esquivaba, además se había encontrado con Lime, su amiga de la niñez, con quien había tenido muchos problemas en la juventud, ya que ella le dijo que lo amaba, él trató de ser lo más caballero posible en ese tiempo, rechazándola, pero la joven quedó con el corazón roto, y se marcho a otra ciudad, ahora él divorciado y soltero, así de la nada se la había encontrado en un café después de varias horas de charla, le había contado su triste historia, y habían decidido nuevamente entablar la hermosa amistad del pasado. El problema ocurrió cuando su madre se enteró, diciéndole que esa joven quería comprometerlo a algo más, pero el cómo caballero defendió a su antigua amiga diciéndole a su madre que exageraba. Lo único que le daba fuerzas era su relación con su hija, ya que cada vez estaba mejorando más. Esa tarde había ido a buscar a su hija ya que era viernes, así que le correspondía tenerla junto a él. Llegaron hasta las montaña paoz, pero al pasar por la casa de sus padres, se dieron cuenta que no se encontraban

**Ahora que recuerdo, mi abuelito me dijo que irían de día de campo**

**¿Así?...¿y cuando te dijo?**

Estee…..**empezó a titubear la joven**

**¿sigues entrenando con tu abuelo verdad Pan?**-dijo sabiendo que no estaba equivocado, ya que siempre sentía el ki de su hija y de su padre, cada vez que entrenaban, solo que no quería que supiera, sino esperaba la sinceridad de su hija

**pues si papá, el abuelo y yo seguimos entrenando ¿no te molesta?**

**No hija, es solo que quería escucharlo de tu boca, sabes que puedo sentir tu ki, en cualquier lugar del planeta y más allá….**

**¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo mi abuelito trunk y yo viajamos también sentias mi ki?**

**Por supuesto hija, y estaba muy angustiado, pero trataba de no demostrarle mi preocupación a tu madre, para que ella no se preocupara, pero lo que siempre me dio fuerza era saber que el ki de mi padre era más poderoso de aquellos que luchaban con ustedes, y él sabría protegerte….pero bueno mejor vámonos de aquí….y démosle una gran sorpresa a tus abuelitos en el lago…porque supongo que allá deben estar**

**Mientras tanto en corporación capsula se encontraba una trabajólica Videl, quien fue interrumpida por la joven bra**

**hola Videl ¿puedo pasar?**

**Hola bra…si adelante…dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?**

**Mira, venía porque como recordarás el próximo viernes es el cumpleaños de goten**

**Si…ahora que lo recuerdo es el cumpleaños de mi querido cuñadito….digo ex**

**Por Dios….no tienes que disimular delante de mi…..se perfectamente…que sigue siendo tu cuñadito**

**Veo que tu madre no pudo quedarse callada..a pesar que fue idea de ella**

**No me lo dijo mi madre…un día pase a escuchar una conversación que ustedes dos mantenían,,,y después de hablar con ella me termino por contar la historia,,,pero no te preocupes no le diré nada a Goten**

**Te lo agradecería mucho….pero dime….me hablabas de su cumpleaños **

**Si verás con nuestra suegrita estamos planeando hacerle una fiesta sorpresa para este viernes, yo quería hacerlo aquí, pero ella quiso organizarlo en su casa…asi que bueno que dices ¿vas a la fiesta?**

**No sé, tal vez no sea una buena idea ir, no quiero ver a Gohan, y por lo que supe, Lime esta rondando nuevamente y no quiero encontrármela junto a él, no podría soportarlo**

**Así supe, que Gohan se encontró hace unos días con ella y han salido juntos, pero solo como amigos, **

**Si, tal vez él la vea como una amiga, pero ella lo ve como algo más, cuando jóvenes, a ella le costó asimilar que Gohan me haya elegido a mí.**

**Si pero puedes ir…y puedes contar lo de tu embarazo…en la fiesta….y la pobre no tendrá más opción que hacerse a un lado,,,ya que le llevas ventaja 2 hijos a Gohan**

**No sé, aun no me siento preparada para contarle lo de mi embarazo**

**Pero debes decirle….él tiene derecho a acompañarte a las ecografías, y chequeos médicos**

**Lo sé, pero no puedo enfrentarlo, no puedo, sabes cada vez esa imagen junto a Ángela está en mi mente, y en las noches no puedo dormir**

**Pero eso le hace mal a tu bebe, debes estar tranquila, **

**Si, pero igual, ahora que me hablas de mi bebé, he soñado que es hombre…..y lo he visto igual a Gohan….sabes si es hombre le pondré Graham…es parecido a Gohan, seguir con la G en los varones son es como una tradición**

**Siiii….es muy lindo el nombre, con Goten también hemos hablado sobre cómo se llamaran nuestros hijos**

**Veo que lo de ustedes va muy enserio**

**Si, la verdad es que estoy feliz, y sobre todo porque mi papá ya no nos hace problemas**

**Jajajaja ahora que recuerdo lo difícil que fue para vegeta aceptar la relación de ustedes, pero dime como lo convencieron?**

**Fue fácil, le dije que si prefería a Goten o a un simple humano como padre de sus nietos, y después de analizarlo, me dijo que prefería a un semisaiyan que a un humano común y corriente**

**Era de esperarse no lo crees?**

**Mientras en las montañas**

**¡Asi que una fiesta sorpresa¡….que bien mi hermanito estará de feliz de celebrar sus 27 años juntos a nuestros amigos **

**Si…pero hijo dime**- aquí Milk puso una cara de pocos amigos- **me imagino que no invitarás a esa latera de Lime ¿verdad?**

**Mamá, ella no es latera, y para tu tranquilidad, no la invitaré, así que quédate tranquila**

**Que bueno…ya que Videl también irá**

**¿Enserio?-**dijo el hibrido con una sonrisa esperanzadora, cosa que le agradó a su madre

**Sí hijo, y más te vale que aproveches la ocasión, y trates de hablar con ella, ya que tienen mucha cosas que aclarar-**esto lo dijo ya que sabía que Videl debía decirle lo de su embarazo, si no lo hacia su nuera, estaba decidida a decirle ella misma

**si mamá, hablaré con ella, y verás que pronto la tendrás nuevamente de vecina. **Así paso todo el fin de semana entrenando y disfrutando en familia, hasta que llego el domingo en la tarde, y Gohan debía de ir a la casa de su suegro a dejar a su hija

**ya Pan, despídete de tu abuelitos de tu tío, y nos vamos**

**si papá, hasta mañana abuelita, hasta mañana abuelit**o,

viajaron en silencio, Gohan estaba absorbido en sus pensamientos, como todos los domingos tenía que excusarse con su suegro por no quedarse, ya que a él aún no le decían acerca de su separación, y menos a Pan, ya que estaba convencida de que estaban en la casa de su abuelito por que se encontraba enfermo, eso era lo que sus padres pensaban, pero a sus 14 años, su hija era lo demasiado inteligente y sabia que sus padres tenían problemas, y eso le estaba perjudicando en sus estudios, pero eso sus padres no lo sabían. Por su parte su suegro, no quería meterse en el problemas marital, conocía perfectamente tanto a su hija, como a su yerno y sabía que aquello era solo una mala racha del matrimonio, y también sabía lo enamorados que estaban, asi que no se preocupaba tanto(yo pienso que tenía miedo decirle algo a Gohan porque sabe lo fuerte que es, lo dejo a su criterio)

ya llegamos

**hola pequeña, Gohan, como estás?**

**Bien suegro, aquí dejando a su nieta**

**Supongo que cenaras con nosotros**

**Por supuesto suegro como todos los domingos-**percatándose que Videl se acercaba- **hola cariño-dijo dándole un largo beso, que llevo a su esposa en las nubes, por su parte el dueño de casa se retiró del lugar dejando al matrimonio sumido en su intimidad,**

**Ya Gohan papá ya no está, deja de fingir, dijo zafándose de los brazos de su marido**

**Disculpa es que del domingo pasado que no te besaba**

**Sabes ya no tendrás que seguir fingiendo, ya que he decidido hablar con mi papá**

**Pero aún no creo que sea tiempo, espera un par de meses,**

**Para que….para seguir jugando a dos bandas?**

**A que te refieres con jugar a dos bandas?**

**Por favor no te hagas, vienes aquí todos los domingos, me besas y luego te vas a besarte con tu amante, y quizás que otras cosa harán**….lo dijo en tono de celos, cosa que Gohan notó

**Amante?**

**Lime, no te hagas en desentendido conmigo Gohan**

**Jajajajajaj ¿estás celosa de Lime?, -vaya parece que mi esposita piensa que la engaño con Lime, por lo visto esto se pone interesante, **piensa el hibrido**-**

**Celosa yo?...para nada, además tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver, asi que puedes irte con Lime, o con Angela, o con quien te parezca mejor**

**Baja la voz, te pueden oír- **lo que no se imaginaban era que su hija había escuchado toda la conversación, y había corrido hasta su cuarto

**Asi que mis sospechan eran ciertas, mis papás, están separándose….¿por que ellos?...si se aman tanto? ¿Por qué?-**lloraba la joven son

Mientras tanto en la sala

¿**y pan? Por que no baja**- preguntaba su madre

**La señorita pan, no podrá bajar, me dijo que la disculparan, ya que se sentía un poco mal**

**Iré a ver que tiene-**dijo Gohan

**Espera yo iré a verla no te preocupes**

**Mientras tanto en el cuarto, **

**si, trunks, por favor quiero verte, hablar contigo me siento muy mal-**en eso tocan la puerta-**después hablamos, bye, adelante**

**hija, disculpa queremos saber si te pasa algo**

**no es nada mami, no te preocupes, es solo que no tenía hambre, por eso no baje no te preocupes, ve con papá, ayer estuviste trabajando todo el día, como todos los sábados, así que aprovecha de estar con papá, antes que se vaya, ya mañana seguirá nuestra rutina semanal, y no podrán estar juntos tanto tiempo**

**Cariño, nos vemos todos los días **

**si, pero trabajan en áreas distintas, **

**Tienes razón, iré a cenar con tu padre y tu abuelo, y si necesitas algo solo avísanos ¡si?**

**Asi lo haré no te preocupes- se retira su madre- llamare nuevamente a trunks**

**Mientras en la sala**

**Y que tiene Pan**

**No es nada, solo que no tiene hambre**

**Me imagino. Antes de venirnos mi mamá le dio lasaña, y ya sabes Pan ama la lasaña**

**Ahora entiendo, y que platicaban?**

**Convencí a Gohan de que se quedara aquí eta noche**

**Que bien- **dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, cosa que su esposo notó

**Si cielo he decidido quedarme, total mañana entro a las 9 a clases así que alcanzo a llegar **

**Bueno yo me retiro. Que tengan buena noches**

**Buenas noches suegro**

**Buenas noches papá, que descanses-dijo una apesumbrada Videl- bien será mejor ir a dormir**

**La verdad es lo que menos quiero hacer esta noche- dijo guiñándole un ojo**

**Jaja…ya lo veremos- dijo entendiendo el mensaje**

**Ya en el cuarto de Videl**

**Bien, Gohan siéntate como en tu casa, iré al baño a darme una ducha-**como era una mansión cada uno tenía su baño personal, una vez que salió del baño, Gohan quedó hipnotizado con la belleza de su mujer, ya que esta llevaba un lindo corsé rojo**-deja de mirarme si, en el baño te deje un cepillo nuevo y toalla si quieres bañarte**

**Gracias, y disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero te vez preciosa**

**Será mejor que entres al baño a darte una ducha bien fría**

**¿no quieres acompañarme?, recordaremos viejos tiempos**

**Ya vete a la ducha **lo dijo enviándole una almohada, cosa que esquivó

**Jajaj, veo que sigues teniendo mala puntería-auch, eso dolió- dijo luego que recibió un zapatazo de su compañera de cuarto**

**Jajajja, ahora quien se rie. **Luego del accidente, Gohan entro a la ducha, después de un rato salió, encontrándose con su esposa dormida, pero esta solo fingía, ya que no podía dormir, sabiendo que lo tenía tan cerca, de pronto escuchó algo que la dejó helada

**Te recuperaré Vi, haré lo que sea para demostrarte cuanto te amo y te des cuenta que nunca te engañé con esa arpía de Angela**-esto lo dijo cerca de su oído, y luego le dio un beso en la boca, por su parte Videl, trató de no moverse, no quería ser descubierta por su tormento. Gohan se acostó en la otra esquina de la cama, pero durante toda la noche, a ambos le costó dormir, sobre todo a Videl, cosa que a Gohan lo angustió, ya que la mujer tenía pesadilla. Y deliraba, pero lo más importante que salió de los labios fue lo que cambio la angustia de Gohan a felicidad, videl decía "**por favor, Gohan no me dejes, por Ángela, ni tampoco te vayas con Lime, Te amo, no me dejes-decía entre sollozo su mujer, Gohan trató de despertarla pero Videl dijo algo que lo dejó helado, " Gohan, no me dejes por favor hazlo por Pan y este bebe que viene en camino, hazlo po nuestros hijos, Gohan, quedó perplejo, ¿otro hijo de mi Videl y mío?-será ciertó?dijo acercando mano hasta el vientre de su amada-es cierto, decía entre si, aunque es muy pequeñito siento su poderoso ki. Se acercó más a la madre de sus hijo, y durmió abrazado a la mujer y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por su parte Videl ya no tuvo mas pesadilla y durmió sin mayor incomodidad.**

Ya al otro día, Videl se asombró al despertar abrazada a su esposo, se sentía tan bien despertar junto a su amado, y también tontamente avergonzada al darse cuenta que él solo dormía con bóxer, asi que sentía sus brazos desnudos y su piel junto a él, sonreía como colegiala. De pronto abrieron bruscamente la puerta

**Mamá, ya despierta dormilona- quedó asombrada y feliz al ver a sus padres abrazados-disculpa mamá, no sabia que papá se había quedado a dormir aquí- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice**

**Si, verás tu papá entra más tarde así que se quedó a dormir conmigo**

**Me alegra, bueno no los interrumpo más, me iré a duchar y luego me iré sola a la escuela**

**Si, yo también me voy a duchar, y después me iré al trabajo**

**Pero quédate un rato mas, así aprovechan de estar juntos**

**Pan tiene razón- dijo Gohan quien ya estaba despierto hace rato, solo que quería seguir abrazado a la madre de sus hijos.**

**¿Qué tal?...espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo, la verdad es que tal vez me demore un poco en escribir la historia, ya que ya no tengo computador hace rato, pero tratare de seguir escribiendo y como les dije las de sailor moon también quiero terminarlas, espero que les haya gustado el capi. El próximo será más interesante, ya que será el cumpleaños de Goten y aparecerá Lime y la ex de Goten pares, así que los hermanos Son tendrán serios problemas con sus amadas mujeres.**

**Dejen reviews, por favor**


	3. un cumpleaños lleno de sorpresas

**Seguimos casados**

**Dragon ball Z le pertenece a Akira toriyama esto solo lo realizo por entretención**

**Un cumpleaños lleno de sorpresas**

Vid**el **estaba en su oficina, revisando unos papeles, pero a pesar de sus intentos, no podía concentrarse, ya que los acontecimientos de la mañana seguían en su mente. Una vez que su hija había dejado el cuarto había quedado sola junto hasta su ahora esposo, la incomodidad que la albergaba era bien notoria, y hasta divertida para el hibrido, cosa que enfureció a la mujer

FL**ASH BACK**

**Veo que despertaste papá, buenos días**

Hija, bu**enos días ¿dormiste bien?, mira que yo dormí como rey ¿cierto cielo?-**esto lo decía aferrándola más a la madre de su hija

**Siii cariño-**lo dijo solo para que su hija no sospechar**a**

**Bueno me alegro por ustedes, ya me tengo que ir, los veo en la tarde**

Una vez que su hija se retiro del lugar, seguían abrazados, incomodandoala hi**j**a delcampeón mundial

**¿Me puedes soltar?**

**Para que si estamos bien así, ¿ no te parece? lo decía divertidamente**

**Suéltame-**decía soltándose de los brazos de Gohan**-no sé cuál es el chiste, porque te ríes tanto, esto no es divertido sabes**

**Por supuesto, que no es divertido, solo que fue agradable dormir a tu lado, sobre todo por las cosas que decías mientras dormías**

**¿de qué hablas?, seguro que quieres inventar cosas para que vuelva contigo**

**Jamás inventaría cosas, por Dios Videl me conoces, yo no soy así, a lo que me refiero es que anoche, tenias pesadillas y en ellas me decías que no te dejara, ni por Ángela ni por lime**

**Que raro, no recuerdo haber tenido ese tipo de pesadillas**

**Pues, así fue, traté de despertarte pero fue en vano, me acosté al lado tuyo, y te abrasé y aunque no lo creas fue con ese abrazo, que te tranquilizaste y dormiste bien el resto de la noche**

**¿Ósea que debo darte las gracias?-** lo dijo irónicamente

**No te estoy pidiendo eso, solo te conté el motivo por el cual estábamos abrazados**

**Bien, muchas gracias, ahora si me disculpas tengo mucho que hacer,**

**Si yo también tengo que irme a la universidad, pero antes se acercó a ella peligrosamente**

**¿Qué haces?**

**Solo algo que hacia cuando estábamos casados-l**a tomo en sus brazos y se dispuso a llevarla hasta el baño para ducharse junto a ella, pero…

**Gohan bájame**

**¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?-**lo dijo con la mirada llena de tristeza

**Estamos divorciados, y eso no va a cambiar-**mentía la ojiazul**- además, yo no puedo olvidar lo de Angela**

**¿Sigues sin creerme?, ¿no piensas que esa fue una artimaña de Ángela para separarnos?**

**Gohan yo…..no sé que creer, solo sé que ahora no quiero estar contigo, no así a la fuerza**

**Sabes Vi, yo estaba dispuesto a reconquistarte, pero sabes ya no mas intentos infortunitos, ya no más, solo espero que cuando reacciones no sea demasiado tarde para los dos**

**Fin Flash Back**

**Videl seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que su jefa entraba hasta su oficina**

**Videl estas bien? Decía la dueña del imperio corporación capsula**

**¿Eh? ahhh … eres tu Bulma, no te escuche entrar**

**Me imagino que estas así, porque tuviste algún encontrón con Gohan, ¿verdad?**

**¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**Por que Gohan está igual de raro que tu, sabes le acaba de gritar a Marron(la hija de Krilin, es la secretaria de Gohan), y la pobre no deja de llorar**

**Pero como se atrevió, él nunca ha sido así**

**Por lo que yo deduje, que tuvieron alguna pelea ¿cierto?, me puedes contar si tu quieres solamente-** la mujer empezó a contarle la situación

**Mientras en la oficina de Gohan**

**Aquí están los papeles que me pediste Gohan-**entró tímidamente la joven

**Gracias, y disculpa lo de hace poco, no he tenido un buen día y me desquité contigo, discúlpame**

**No tienes nada que disculparte, eres mi jefe así que no hay problemas**

**Si, pero no debí**

**Ya pero eso pasó, ahora si me disculpas ya son las 8 y tengo que juntarme con Bra y Pan**

**Ok, y dile a mi hija que hoy no iré a verla, que me disculpa, después la llamaré**

**Si yo le digo, hasta mañana**

**Hasta mañana marron y que descanse-se despidió de su joven secretaria**

**U**na vez solo en su oficina, Gohan estaba reflexionando en los últimos acontecimientos de su vida….lo único que lo alentaba en estos momentos era la noticia de su futura paternidad, eso lo tenia muy contento, pero si Videl no quería nada con él, dejaría de rogarle, ya no más, ahora trataría de sacarla de su vida, pero aunque buscara a otra mujer, sabía que ella era la única en su corazón. De pronto una idea se apoderó de su mente**, ¡ya lo tengo¡ **pensó el hibrido, de pronto tomó su celular y marcó el numero de su vieja amiga

**¿alo?...Lime…hola soy Gohan, mira te llamabas para preguntarte ¿tienes algo que hacer este viernes?...si este viernes, mira lo que pasa es que es el cumpleaños de Goten y le vamos a realizar una fiesta sorpresa, y quería invitarte, ah…si ella también va a ir, no no pasa nada solo somos amigos así que no puede decirme nada, si mi hija no sabe nada, ahh, no él no va a estar se va a una conferencia a China, si tu ya sabes como es mi suegro, asi que no habrá problemas ¿entonces, que dices? Que bien, necesito que me des tu dirección ah..si ya lo anoté, entonces el viernes iré por ti, a las 6 ¿te parece?, bien adiós…**.despues de colgar** – aunque mi madre se enoje, la llevaré y le demostraré a Videl, que mi vida no se acaba aquí**

**Mientras en el departamento de Lime**

**Entoces iras a la dichosa fiesta?**

**Si prima, y gracias a ti, ahora podré conquistar a Gohan, ah pero mira el viernes vendrá a las 6, a si que tienes que salir**

**Si prima no te preocupes, no me encontrará aquí- **le decía con una sonrisa cómplice la pelirroja

**En otro lugar un grupo de tres amigas se encontraban**

**Asi, es amigas, ellos no saben, no se que hacer el director mandó a llamar a mis papas y no he podido decirle, les dije que en estos días iran uno de ellos ya que están muy ocupados**

**Pero debes decirles –** decía Marron**- además todas pasamos por momentos complicados, debes decirles a tus papas que el echo de vivir separados, te ha complicado y no puedes concentrarte, y preguntarles directamente, si están separado**

**Noooo-**decía la joven Bra**- creo que no debes decirles, además podrían preocuparse, ya verás que lo que oíste no es tan así como crees**

**Ya les dije bra, ellos se están separando, sé lo que oí, aunque esta mañana los encontré abrazados y durmiendo juntos, si el no irá esta noche a la casa de mi abuelo, como me dijo Marron, eso quiere decir, que aún están peleados, y lo de esta mañana solo fue una fachada, como mi mamá sabe que todas las mañanas voy a saludarla**

**Ya amiga, no te mortifiques, ellos se aman, todas sabemos eso, verás que pronto se arreglaran y todo saldrá como antes- **después de decir eso, Bra trató de cambiar el tema-** bueno lo que nos convoca aquí es la fiesta de mi amado Goten, así que en eso debemos de concentrarnos**

**Tienes razón, además futura tía, tienes que festejar u primer año de noviazgo, así que a cambiar nuestras caras y concentremos nuestras energías en festejar a mi lindo tío**

Pasaron los días, y el esperado cumpleaños de Goten llegó, y para que el aludido no sospechara, Bra lo invitó a salir, ya que debían celebra**r el **cumpleañosde su amado, y su** p**rimer año de novios.

**Muchas gracias, por invitarme amor, todo ha estado delicioso-**decía mientras terminaba su gran banquete**- pero mañana te invitaré yo, ya que debemos celebrar muchas cosas, oye quería invitarte ¿vamos a la playa?. Por su parte Bra vió su reloj, y al ver que aun eran las 5 de la tarde le respondió**

**Por supuesto amor, vamos**

Mientras tanto, en la casa Son, estaban llegando poco a poco, todos los invitados, solo faltaban el festejado junto a su novia y el primogénito del matrimonio Son, en eso tocan eltimbre, y Videl se dirige a abrir la puerta, pero cual es su sorpresa al abrir, ver al hombre que tanto amaba junto a la mujer quien fue su gran rival en su juventud, al principio quedó in habla, pero al ver que todos los guerreros z** m**iraban asombrados la escena, para no sentirse humillada delante ellos reaccionó inteligentemente y con una gran sonrisa los saludos efuivamente

**Cariño que bueno que llegaste, hola Lime, tanto tiempo pasa-d**ijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego acercándose a su** "marido", mi amor te extrañe, pensé que ya no traerías a Lime,-**luego lo besó efusivamente delante de la acompañante de su marid**o-ven vamos a nuestra casa, faltan algunas cosas y las traeré de allá- mientras todos miraban a Lime con desconcierto, pero luego la saludaron amablemente**

**Pero que te ocurre Videl, porque reaccionaste así-**pero solo recibió una bofetada de su mujer, quedando ella con la mano adolorida y roja de dolor

**No debiste, sabes que solo tu saldrías lastimada con esa cachetada-**luego acercó su mano y la llevó al lavamanos para tratar de quitar el rojizo de su piel,

**¿Por qué lo hiciste?-decia Videl, con lagrima en los ojos**

**Por favor perdóname, solo quería demostrarte que podía salir adelante sin ti**

**Y no pensante en las consecuencias, ¡cielos, Gohan ahí adentró esta tu hija¡, gritaba Videl**

**Si lo sé, no te alteres te puede hacer mal-**luego se arrepintió de su ultima palabra

**¿Por qué me haría mal?-**decía con un hilo de voz, temiendo que Gohan supiera la verdad

**Bueno porque estás muy alterada y no sé te puede afectar tu salud- " que excusa tan tonta Gohan por que no le dices que sabes lo de su embarazo y ya"-**pensaba el hibrid**o- bueno creo que la embarré, perdóname, nunca más haré algo así, si tu quieres le digo que se vaya**

**Se vería muy descortés de nuestra parte, solo me conformo con que estés más cerca mío que de ella durante la celebración**

**Hecho- **le dijo dándole una sonrisa**-pero** **s**i** te beso delante de ella tendrás que corresponderme**

**Por supuesto, pero no debes de aprovecharte de la situación**

**Por supuesto que no –**dijo acercándose más a su mujer estrechándola en sus brazos**-pero solo para ensayar- **la acercó hasta él y empezó a besarla apasionada y efusivamente, luego fueron interrumpidos por su hija

**Mamá, papá, están preguntando por uste….disculpen…..sigan en lo suyo….diré que enseguida van**

**Gracias cariño-**dijo su padre abrazando a su mujer por la cintura**…..iremos enseguida**

Luego Pan llegó hasta el lugar de la fiest**a**

**Pequeña ¿ tus padres?**

**Estaban besuqueándose así que les dije que vinieran después-**dijo la joven, siendo escuchada por todos, e inclusive por una enojadísima Lime** "parece que la situación se estás poniendo difícil, pero no importa, mientras tenga su amistad, lo demás más adelante lo veré"**

**Y esos dos no pierden el tiempo-**dijo un divertido Krilin

**Lo que pasa es que con mi mamá, nos fuimos unas semanas a vivir con mi abuelito, ya que se encuentra enfermo, así que lo estamos cuidando y por eso aprovechan de estar juntos cada vez que pueden**

**Entiendo….si van así pronto te darán un hermanito- **Milk y Bulma sonrieron con complicidad**-**en eso llega el matrimonio son de la mano

**Ya llegamos**

**¿y las cosas que fueron a buscar?-**dijo con una risa picara en ya veterano pero aun guapo yamcha

**A lo mejor fueron ha hacer una cosa…no a buscar, **después del comentario de Krilin, todos rieron dejando al matrimonio sonrojado

Mientras el cumpleañero muy nervioso caminaba junto a su linda novia**- Bra sabes que este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido, miento el del año pasado y este son los mejores cumpleaños**

**Me alegro mi amor, sabes nunca pensé que te fijarías en mi, después de años amándote en silencio y viendo como estabas con Pares**

**Si, fui un idiota, al no darme cuenta, bueno antes eras mas niña y no podía verte con otros ojos, seria pedófilo de mi parte**

**Jajajaj tontito, pero bueno ahora estamos juntos y nada ni nadie nos separará-le dijo acercándose a él, para luego darle un apasionado beso**

**Bra, yo te invité acá, ya que tengo que decirte algo-**lo dijo hincándose hasta ella, y sacando una cajita, después de abrirla mostrándole un hermoso** anillo **de diamante**- Bra sé que solo llevamos un año de novios y que tu solo tienes 18 años, pero sabe yo te amo, te amo como nunca he amado antes, y quería pedirle señorita brief, que sea mi esposa, no quiero decirte que nos casemos ahora, pero si, dentro de uno o dos años¿quieres?- **le decía con ese brillo en sus ojos que tanto amaba Bra

**Por supuesto que si amor, es lo que más anhelo en mi vida**-le dijo para luego tirarse encima de él, cayendo ambo en la arena

**Vaya pero que escena más linda- **decía una voz bien conocida para ambos

**¿pares?¿que haces aquí?-**decia con furia Goten

**Paseando ¿acaso la playa no es pública?**

**Estabas siguiéndonos? **preguntó Bra**- acaso nos espiabas Pares, pero que bajo has caído**

**Pares no le respondió solo los miraba fríamente y con mucho rencor**

**Continuará**

**Espero que este capítulo le haya gustado, gracias por los reviews, igual me gustaría tener más, la verdad es que eso me alentaría a seguir escribiendo esta historia, ya que con mis historias de Sailor Moon, siempre tenía varios mensajes, bueno aun que solo me escribiera una seguiría escribiendo por qué es lo que más me gusta hacer, escribir**

**Próximo capitulo…..nuevos acercamientos de Gohan y Videl y el cumpleaños de Goten, además un conflicto entre Goku y su esposa**

**se despide su amiga MARIA ELENA**


	4. CONFESIONES DEL ALMA

**Seguimos Casados**

**Dragon Ball le pertenece a akira toriyama**

**Chapter 4 **

**Confesiones del alma**

Seguían todos festejando el cumpleaños de Goten, sin que este aún llegara….el matrimonio Son estaba ansioso de que llegara su hijo menor…ya que para ellos seguía siendo su bebe, sobre todo para Milk….por supuesto su hijo mayor estaba muy incomodo y arrepentido de haber invitado a su amiga Lime, sobre todo por el estado de Videl, y la presencia de su hija, por otra parte Videl estaba muy satisfecha ya que su marido no se apartaba de ella en ningún momento, y le enviaba miradas desafiantes y triunfales a su contrincante, cosa que tenía muy disgustada a la joven, pero a la vez sabia que debía disimular para darle una buena impresión a Gohan, quería demostrarle que lo apoyaba en todo momento, y que le comprendía, sabía que si decía algo indebido por el divorcio de su gran amor, perdería toda oportunidad de conquistarlo.

**Mientras tanto el cumpleañero seguía junto a su novia y ex**

**Responde Pares, ¿nos seguía?**

**Por favor Goten, como iba a seguirlos, solo vine a pasear y los vi a la distancia y quise saludarte, hoy es tu cumpleaños así que felicidades-**le dijo acercándose a él…pero no alcanzó a a abrazarlo ya que Bra la sujetó

**Ya lo felicitaste así que ya puedes irte- **ante este arrebato de la princesa sayajin Pares dio la media vuelta y con una mirada llena de odio se retiró, la parejita solo se limitó a reír, por la cara que puso la joven

**Jajajaj vaya amor si que me saliste celosita**

**No son celos, es solo que tengo que cuidar mi propiedad**

**Asi que soy de tu propiedad?-**le dijo arqueando una ceja

**Siii….solo mioooo- **le dijo para luego darle un largo y apasionado beso

**Sabes me dirás que soy un masoquista o lo que sea, pero me encanta que me celes….te vez linda cuando te enojas**

**mmmmm…lo tomaré como un cumplido- **luego de ver su reloj**-amor vamos a tu casa quiero hablar con Pan, quiero decirle lo de nuestro compromiso**

**esta bien….**

**Luego de un rato**

**Goten y Bra entran a la casa Son y **

**¡Sorpresa¡….**gritan todos los familiares y amigos

**Pero que ….ahhh….muchas gracias por este recibimiento, ahora entiendo porque tantas vueltas amor- **lo dijo agradeciéndole con un tierno beso a su novia

**Oye granuja, suéltala – **le gritó su futuro suegro

**Vegeta, dejalos, Bra ya está grandecita para que la celes-**le regañó Gokú

**Tu no te metas kakarotto…..y dile a tu hijo que no la besuquee tanto – **gritaba el príncipe sayajin

**Por Dios vegueta entiende que nuestra hija ya creció y los jóvenes asi se demuestran el amor…..no te preocupes Goten…vegeta no va a volver a molestarlos**

**Si….bueno, yo lo enti..en…do señor** –empezó a titubear el joven Son- **pero déjeme decirles en frente de todos **– le decía ya con más firmeza- **que yo amo a su hija, jamás la lastimaría**- todos los guerreros z miraban asombrados y con admiración al joven….enfrentar al sayajin más orgulloso del planeta, eso era valentía- **y como están todos nuestros amigos presentes les quiero pedir formalmente la mano de Bra-**todos empezaron a aplaudir y a felicitar a la pareja…pero

**Por supuesto que noooo**….**gritaba Vegeta-**mi hija no se va a casar con un debilucho como tú, primero muerto ¿me entiendes Goten?

**Papá, yo acepté, nos casaremos dentro de un año o dos….tengo que terminar la universidad, y espero que recuerdes lo que hablamos hace días atrás, prometiste no interferir en mi relación con Goten-**en eso el padre de la novia empezó a recordar cierta conversación que tuvo con su pequeña princesa

**Flash Back**

**Bra estaba muy contenta esperando a su novio Goten, asi que estaba cantando y riendo sola por los pasillos de corporación capsula, en eso la ve su padre**

**Y a ti que bicho te picó **

**Papito lindo estoy felíz por que iré a cenar con Goten**

**Otra vez ese muchacho, pensé que habías terminado con él, ya que hace días que no lo veo**

**Como lo vas a ver, si cada vez que viene lo intimidas con tus preguntas estúpidas**

**Es un cobarde, es por eso que no viene seguido**

**No, yo le dije que no viniera mucho por acá, porque no me gusta tu actitud de papá sobreprotector**

**Pero ya te dije, no lo quiero para ti, si accedí a que saliera contigo fue solo por tu madre**

** le tienes miedo a mamá**

**No es así y escucha a ese muchacho no lo quiero volver a ver por aquí**

**Mira papá te voy a preguntar algo dime ¿quieres nietos?**

**¿Por qué preguntas eso**? De pronto una idea pasó por su cabeza**- no me digas que ese insecto te dejó embarazada, ¡dime¡…se atrevió a tocarte?**Gritaba tan fuerte que hasta Bulma llegó hasta el lugar

**Que pasa aquí- **dijo furiosa

**Tu hija, tu hija está embarazada**

**¿Queeee? Tendré un nieto? Gritaba feliz la madre de Bra**

**Por supuesto que no, lo que pasa es que estaba haciéndole una pregunta a mi papá y el malinterpretó las cosas**

**Entonces?**

**Lo que pasa papá es que siempre has interferido en mi relación con Goten, y mi preguntas es ¿quieres que me case con un sayajin como tu y yo, o quieres un simple terrícola de padre de tus nietos?**

**Eso si que no, mis nietos tendrán sangre sayajin…..y su padre no será ningún débil terrícola**

**Entonces papá deja de meterte en mi relación con Goten**

**Pero él es el hijo de Kakarotto, un sayajin de clase baja…**decía ya más calmado, sabía que su hija tenía razón, no quería un yerno debilucho, y al menos Gohan era mayor y estaba ocupado, y Goten era la única esperanza que le quedaba de padre de sus nietos, pero la idea de que fuera un hijo de kakarotto lo fastidiaba, de pronto escuchó algo que nunca pensó en oír de su princesa

**Él es hijo del hombre más fuerte del universo, y eso aunque te duela es la pura verdad**

**Pero…pero como me dices eso**

**No sigamos con esto papá dime ¿quieres un Hibrido de yerno o un terrícola común y corriente?- **le dijo más calmadamente y tratando de apaciguar las cosas, sabe que lo que le había dicho recién, habían herido a su padre, pero ambos sabían que le decía la verdad, su suegro, como ella le decía era más poderoso que él

**Esta bien Bra, es mejor ese inepto de tu novio, que otro…ya no te molestaré más, pero si sé que te lastimo, lo mato**

**Gracias papá, y perdona por lo que te dije recién- **lo abrazó

**Ya vete ese iluso debe estar por llegar**

**Fin Flash Back**

**Mira cucaracha, voy a aceptar el compromiso, solo porque tienes sangre sayajin y eres más fuerte que mi bra- **le decía sujetándolo de los hombros**- pero si mi hija derrama una lágrima por tu culpa….te matoooo….**luego de esto se fue del lugar…..todos empezaron a reir y a imitar a vegeta, y para suerte de Goten, su futura suegra fue a hasta ellos y los felicitó dándole a cada uno un fuerte y efusivo abrazo, siendo imitada por la madre y el padre de Goten..y el resto de los amigos

**Cielo hermano, creí que desde hoy era hijo único. Bromeo Gohan**

**No se de que te ries, si cuando le pediste la mano de Videl a tu suegro estabas igual**

**Si pero míster Satán accedió por miedo más que por la sangre sayajin- **ante el comentario de Krillin todos rieron

**No sean malos con mi papá **decía Videl…entre risas…la verdad se había divertido durante la declaración de su cuñado, pero a la vez estaba intranquila, se sentía ahogada, así que decidió ir hacia el jardín, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir ….se desplomó, y su esposo alcanzó a sujetarla

Videl abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su amado Gohan, quien en ningún momento se alejó de ella

**¿Qué pasó?**

**Te desmayaste, y te traje a nuestra habitación**

**Pero y los demás que pasó con ellos ¿y tu cita?**

**Si me preguntas por Lime, se fue con Krillin y su familia….  
**

**Y Pan?-donde esta?**

**Ella está abajo junto a mis padres, no te preocupes, está bien**

**Que bueno- **lo dijo tratando de incorporarse, pero Gohan la detuvo

**¿Qué haces?...no debes levantarte….te puede hacer mal**

**Tengo que irme a casa**

**Estas en ella**

**Pero esta ya no es mi casa , lo sabes, **

**Sigue siendo tu casa, y no te esfuerzes demasiado,**

**Gohan no estoy enferma, así que no te preocupes, pero hoy me quedaré aquí solo por hoy, mañana me iré a primera hora**

**Me quedaré contigo, solo para que Pan no se de cuenta-**le dijo abrazándola y acostándose junto a ella

**Gohan por favor no te acerques tanto, no quiero que me cofundas**

**Vi, yo te amo…..quiero que lo sepas, sabes que hoy cometí el peor error de mi vida, traje a otra mujer al hogar de mis padres, y estaban todos, yo solo quería darte celos, demostrarte que puedo salir adelante sin ti, pero sabes que me di cuenta que no puedo, mi amor es más grande que mi orgullo, y no quiero seguir así**- su esposa lloraba al escuchar a Gohan y se estremecía, quería acabar con esta farsa de una vez y decirle que Seguían casados, pero ella era la orgullosa, y no podía confesarle, pero lo de su hijo si, ella quería que el supiera

**Gohan, tengo que decirte algo- **el estaba atento a su mujer, quería oír aquello que él ya sabía, pero quería escucharlo de su boca-** si me desmaye es por algo puntual, yo estoy….embarazada, vas a ser padre Gohan **al oír esas maravillosas palabras se abalanzó a su mujer y empezó a besarla, fue un beso largo y apasionado que ninguno de los quería terminar, pero fueron interrumpidos por su hija

**Papá ya despertó mi mamá….cielos porque nunca se encierran para hacer esas cosas-**esto sonrojó al matrimonio

**Y tú por qué no golpeas antes de entrar**

**Si disculpen y como estas mamá ¿Cómo te siente? Está bien mi hermanito?-**decía con una gran sonrisa?**¿que dijo el doctor papá**

**¿hermanito? ¿doctor?**

**Si el doctor de tía Bulma el te revisó y dijo que estabas bien pero no seguí escuchando y quise subir a verte**

**¿ el les dijo que estoy embarazada?**

**No, fue mi papá**

**Desde cuando lo sabías? –**pregunto con un hilo de voz

**Pan ve donde tus abuelos- **después que su hija se retiró**-Desde el domingo, cuando tenías pesadillas lo dijiste entre sueños, así que quería escucharlo de tus labios**

**Y porque les dijiste a todos lo de mi estado**

**Porque todos se preocuparon, así que les conté para que no se preocuparan más**

**Flash Back**

Videl se desplomó pero no alcanzó a llegar al suelo ya que los fuertes brazos de su esposo la sostuvieron

**Rápido hijo déjala aquí en el sillón**- su madre se preocupó ya sabía lo que pasaba

**Papá ¿Por qué se desmayo mi mamá? ¿Qué tiene?-**todos estaban esperando una respuesta de Gohan

**No te preocupes hija, esto es normal, lo que pasa es que vas a tener un hermanito –**mirando a Bulma**-¿puedes llamar a tu doctor por favor?**

**Ya lo hice viene en camino**

**Ey Gohan en buena hora felicidades**

**Gracias a todos, estamos muy felices por este nuevo bebe, y quería que lo supieran para que estuvieran tranquilos**

**Gohan, creo que debo irme pero no sé cómo –**le dijo una apenada Lime

**No te preocupes nosotros te llevaremos. **Interrumpió Krillin- cada uno de los invitados empezó a marcharse

**Fin flash Back**

**El doctor me dijo que el bebe está bien, que es normal ya que estas dentro de los 3 meses y te seguirán ocurriendo este tipo de cosas**

**Si, ya me lo había dicho- **en eso su esposo se acerca nuevamentea ella y la tomas de las manos

**Vi, quiero que sepas que no voy a dejarte sola en este momento te acompañaré a cada ecografía que pueda, y voy a tratar de alejarme de Lime, no quiero que te angusties, nuestra hija no se va a enterar que estamos divorciados**

**Gracias Gohan- **le embozó una sonrisa**- me alegra que lo de tu paternidad te haya puesto tan feliz**

**Por supuesto por que la madre de mi hijo es la mujer que amo- **luego se acercó nuevamente y estaba a punto de besarla pero se detuvo y fue hasta la puerta de su habitación, puso el seguro y volvió hasta su mujer**- ahora no nos van a interrumpir más….**se acercó a su esposa y empezó a besarla apasionadamente, Videl comenzó a corresponderle y esa noche después de semanas sin su esposo, se entregó al amor.(**no hago lemon, así que tienen que imaginárselo**)

A la mañana siguiente, Gohan fue el primero en despertar, y al hacerlo sonrió al ver a su amada dormir al lado suyo, era tan hermoso sentir su piel, decidido empezó a besarla cosa que sobresaltó a la mujer e hizo que despertara

**Buenos días cariño**

**Buenos días Gohan**- le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, ¿**Qué hora es?**

**No te preocupes no importa la hora, hoy no tienes que trabajar, Bulma me dijo que no fueras**

**Entonces, me voy a duchar y me iré donde mi padre**

**Quédate, solo por este fin de semana, por favor**- empezó a darle besitos por toda la cara, cosa que le encantaba a ella

**Solo por estos días, nada más, mañana regresaré a la casa de mi papá, por cierto no quiero que se preocupe, no le cuenten nada por favor**

**Está bien**

Mientras en el departamento do Lime

**Así que está embarazada**

**Asi es prima, las cosas se están complicando**

**Pero entonces ya no sigas con esa obsesión**

**Por supuesto que voy a seguir, me encanta Gohan, y aunque tenga 20 hijos con Videl, seguiré con mi plan de conquistarlo es más ahora mismo lo voy a llamar**-Lime marcó su celular **"hola Gohan, te llamaba para saber cómo está tu ex esposa", ¿ahhh, está ahí contigo, entiendo, si dale mis saludos, si, ¿hablar ahora, ya te espero en el café de siempre, adiós"- viste prima quiere verme, aun no he perdido**

**Eso espero, pero dime esta con él? **

**Si, se quedó en su casa, pero era de esperarse tienen que disimular muy bien**

**Prima dime ¿ellos no quieren que la prensa ni la familia se entere verdad?**

**No quieren**- luego de ver la mirada que ha puesto su prima- **¿Qué estás pensando?**

**Bueno, que tal vez un periodista puede estar en ese café y tomarles una foto**-le guiña el ojo

**Mientras en la casa de Gohan**

**Entonces hablarás con ella?**

**Así es, le diré que tengo que alejarme de ella, quiero reconquistarte Vi, quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mí**

**Gohan, yo no me voy a oponer, es tu decisión, solo espero que no vuelvas a desilusionarme, ni quiero volver a sufrir por tu causa**- se acercó a él, y ahora fue ella quien lo besó. Estaba decidida a darle una oportunidad, al menos quería creer en él, después de todo seguían siendo marido y mujer. Por su parte Gohan quedó sorprendido por la iniciativa de su amada, y correspondió a aquel beso con toda la pasión, después de todo era Sábado y Bulma le dio el día libre a ambos, asi que tenían todo el fin de semana para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo**

**Nos vemos**


	5. Somos Uno

Seguimos Casados

Dragón ball z es creación del gran akira toriyama

**Gohan, yo no me voy a oponer, es tu decisión, solo espero que no vuelvas a desilusionarme, ni quiero volver a sufrir por tu causa**- se acercó a él, y ahora fue ella quien lo besó. Estaba decidida a darle una oportunidad, al menos quería creer en él, después de todo seguían siendo marido y mujer. Por su parte Gohan quedó sorprendido por la iniciativa de su amada, y correspondió a aquel beso con toda la pasión, después de todo era Sábado y Bulma le dio el día libre a ambos, asi que tenían todo el fin de semana para recuperar el tiempo perdido

_**Somos Uno**_

Eran las 12 : 10 día y Lime estaba esperando a su amigo Gohan, quien llevaba 2 horas y 10 minutos de retrasos, pero lo había llamado y le dijo que había tenido un inconveniente, que llegaría un poco más tarde, para ella, eso no importaba, lo estaba esperando hace tantos años, y lo esperaría por siempre, sonreía, al ver a un fotógrafo de una prestigiosa revista de espectáculos, asi que todo iba según el plan de Ángela, solo faltaba la carnada, quién no demoró en llegar.

**Perdona el retra….so**….fue lo último en decir, antes de que su amiga avecinara él, dándole un beso al lado de los labios, y un abrazo bien efusivo, cosa que sorprendió al Guerrero Dorado, pero quien más aprovecho, fue el fotógrafo, quien estaba de lo más contento, pensando en los dividendos que le darían por esas fotos.

**Hola Gohan**- le dijo coquetamente, disculpa si te incomodé

**No te preocupes, mira sentémonos, tenemos que hablar**- le dijo seriamente

**¿Qué pasa?¿por qué, estas tan serio?**

Mira Lime, como verás, seré nuevamente papá, y le he pedido a Videl que me dé una nueva oportunidad, y ella ha aceptado- le dijo con una sonrisa

Flash Back

Estaban en su habitación, ya bañados y vestidos, ya que Gohan debía juntarse con Lime

**¿Entonces ya te vas a ir?-** le dijo un poco celosa, cosa que Gohan notó

**Si, quedé de hablar con Lime**

**Y ya no la verás frecuentemente?**

**Depende….**

**¿depende de que?**

**De que tu vuelvas conmigo**

**Gohan…..yo -**fueron interrumpidos por su suegra

**Videl, querida como amaneciste?**

**Bien suegra, gracias por preocuparse, si no fuera por ustedes no sé que seria de mi ahora**

**Pero si eres de nuestra familia, y lo sabes**

**Asi es mamá, sabes Vi y yo estábamos hablando algo muy importante, que tiene que ver justamente con la Familia, necesito que nos deje a solas unos minutos por favor, **

**Si, hijo disculpa si los interrumpí- sale del lugar**

**Bien, ahora estamos tu y yo, **se acerca a ella la toma de las manos y la lleva hasta la cama, donde ambos se sientan y el la rodea con su abrazo y ella queda inmóvil, estaban tan cerca ambos y él quería una respuesta, seguía siendo su esposa, así que más da darle una segunda oportunidad al hombre que tanto amaba, entonces lo miró a los ojos y le respondió

**Si quiero darte otra oportunidad-**al escuchar la respuesta Gohan le acercó a sus labios y le dio un apasionado beso,**- oye, ya tendremos tiempo para eso, solo te pido que seas amable, y por favor vente pronto,- **le dijo celosamente

**Jajaja celosita, ya me voy-**le dijo luego de darle un pequeño besito

**Fin FLASH BACK**

**Asi que, volvieron- **pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a asomarse por el rostro de la mujer

**Lo siento**- toma sus manos, mientras el fotógrafo seguía tomando fotos**- te cité para pedirte que ya no te citare tan seguido, sabes, Videl es muy celosa y no quiero tener peleas por nuestra amistad, puedes venir a nuestra casa cuando quieras**

**Entiendo, yo solo quiero pedirte un favor, solo un beso Gohan**

**Un beso?, Lime, lo siento yo no puedo, yo amo a Videl discúlpame por favor, debo irme**

**Y no te vas a despedir, **

**Si, **se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, cosa que aprovechó la joven mujer y lo rodeo del cuello, dándole nuevamente un efusivo abrazo, tenía que aprovechar para que el fotógrafo siguiera tomando todas las fotos necesarias, y luego le dio un beso muy cerquita del los labios-** adiós Lime, y ven a visitarnos cuando puedas- **

**Adiós Gohan, y espero que seas muy feliz junto a tu esposa, supongo que estoy invitada a la fiesta, porque supongo que se van a casar nuevamente**

**Si, ya lo creo que si, **

Gohan había regresado a las montañas junto a su mujer y su familia, por ello le había contado todo a Videl, Detalle por Detalle, no quería mentiras en su matrimonio, al principio Videl se molesto por la petición de Lime, pero quedó tranquila al saber que Gohan no accedió. Estaban todos muy contentos por el regreso de las mujeres Son, sobre todo Pan, al ver que sus padres se habían reconciliados, así que feliz fue a buscar sus cosas donde su abuelito, y las llevó a las montañas junto a Gohan, ya que Videl tenía que reposar, asi que se dejó mimar por el resto del fin de semana. Era lunes, y todo marchaba sobre ruedas, estaban tomando desayuno matutino, cuando decidieron encender el televisor, cosa que lamentaría, al ver en todos los programas las "supuestas imágenes de infidelidad del prestigioso científico de Corporación Capsula Son Gohan, a su hermosa esposa, la Hija del gran Mister Hércules Satán". En cada canal mostraban las imágenes de Gohan y Lime, tomados de la mano y abrazados. Además Ángela estaba siendo entrevistada como la eterna amante de Son Gohan, contando detalles, y de cómo fue descubierto por Videl en un Hotel.

**Como verán televidente, los rumores de distanciamientos de esta bella pareja están siendo confirmadas, además de muchos testigos que afirman que Videl Son estaba viviendo en casa de su padre junto a su hija.**

**Pan apaga el televisor**

**Como pudiste papá? Decia la joven con los ojos cristalizados**

**Hija yo no engañé tu madre**

**Pan tu padre te dice la verdad, yo supe de esa reunión de Lime y tu papá fue el sábado, y tu padre me dijo todo lo que pasó, asi que no pienses mal de tu padre**

**Y más encima lo defiendes, como puedes ser tan ton**- no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que recibió una bofetada de su madre**- ahora vete a tu cuarto, hablaremos cuando estés más calmada- **sentenció una enoja Videl. La joven Son, se dirigió hasta su cuarto, sin antes darle una mirada llena de desilusión a su padre

**Gohan que haremos ahora-** lloraba videl**- todos saben lo que pasó, como pasaremos esta prueba**

**Como siempre lo hemos hecho cariño, juntos, y recuerda "Somos Uno**", la abrazaba, luego suena el teléfono

**Aló?**

**Hola Gohan que bueno que me atiendes, supongo que ya vieron la televisión?**

**Si Bulma, ya estamos al tanto**

**Sabes, aquí afuera está repleto de periodistas, asi que si quieren no vengan a trabajar hoy**

**Gracias Bulma, te lo agradeceríamos, creo que llamaré al instituto, allá también deben haber periodistas,**

Asi fue, tanto en el instituto, como en casa de su suegro había periodistas, para poder hablar con los protagonistas del gran escándalo. Por su parte Míster Satán, quien había llegado de su viaje, defendió a su yerno diciendo que solo eran patrañas, y que tanto su hija como su nieta habían estado junto a él, ya que últimamente se encontraba débil de salud, y ahora ellas estaban nuevamente en su casa en las montañas, aunque si se molestó con su yerno, costándole muy caro a Gohan convencerlo de su inocencia. Todos los guerreros z llamaron a Gohan para darle su apoyo moral, cosa que alegró mucho a la familia Son. Tanto Goku como Milk, estaban muy angustiados por su primógenito, y Goten solo decía que eso le pasaba a Gohan por ser tan inocente, y decía que todo era una trampa de Lime, ya que un dia vió a Lime con Angela juntas en un centro comercial, pero por su parte Gohan, le decía que callara que Lime era una buena mujer, y que no dijera tonterías, que Angela y Lime, se conocían desde la Universidad. (que ingenuo Gohan, no creen?), Videl estaba en su habitación, meditando en los acontecimientos, y recordando todo lo que ha pasado con su querido Gohan. "somos Uno", sonreía al recordar esa hermosa frase.

**Flash BACK (, es más que un Flash Back, por que pasaran cosas más allá de los recuerdos de Videl)**

**18 años atrás**

Habían pasado 2 años desde la pelea con bu, y la paz había vuelto al mundo dragón Ball, y nuestros héroes seguían con su vida cotidiana, Goku había vuelto hasta su hogar, siendo los más contentos sus hijos y esposa. Cada día entrenaba junto a su hijo menor, ya que Gohan iba a la preparatoria, pero los fines de semanas entrenaban junto a él, y a la joven justiciera Videl. Era el último año de la preparatoria y y solo faltaban 2 semanas para la graduación, asi que cada uno debía elegir qué carrera estudiar, Gohan estaba decidido estudiar medicina, ya que quería ser un gran medico, y Videl quería estudiar Administración de empresa, así que ambos sabían que sería su último año juntos, después los dos tendrían que tomar caminos distintos, aun que su amistad seguiría por siempre. Videl estaba perdidamente enamorada de Gohan, pero nunca se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos, su cercanía estos 2 años provocó ese lindo sentimiento en ella, un amor puro y sincero. Lo que ella ignoraba era que su amor era correspondido, pero Gohan no quería comprometerse ni con ella ni con nadie, tenia miedo, sabia lo que su madre había sufrido por su padre y por él, es por eso que en cada situación comprometedora, era él quien se alejaba.

**Gohan, el desayuno está listo, si no te apuras llegaras tarde a la escuela-**gritó su mamá

**Ya voy mamá-** respondió el primogénito Son,bajo a desayunar luego se fue a la escuela, y al llegar a la azotea era esperado por la mujer de sus desvelos

**Hola Gohan, como estás?**

**Hola Vi, bien y tu?, lista para tus últimos días en la escuela-**le dijo coquetamente

**Por supuesto, señor cerebrito, me imagino que tu no hayas la hora de librarte de mí e irte a la Universidad del Este**

**Te equivocas, lamentaré mucho verte menos Vi- **le dijo con una sonrisa triste

**Enserio Go?-le di**jo devolviéndole la mirada, estuvieron asi un largo rato hasta que ella rompió ese mágico momento-**sabes necesito hablar contigo, es algo importante que necesito que sepas**

**¿ocurre algo?, es algo malo, dime**

**No, es algo complicado, pero al menos para mi no es algo malo, ¿podemos ir al lago después de clases?**

**Por supuesto Vi, para mi bella compañera de batalla siempre tendré tiempo**

Una vez que terminaron las clases, Gohan y Videl se despidieron de sus amigos y se fueron hasta el lago. Videl estaba decidida, tenía que confesarle sus sentimientos antes de salir de clases, y le quedaban tan poco, así que su amiga Iresa le aconsejó que no se preocupaba, que ella seria correspondida, **"no te preocupes, ese hombre te ama, solo un ciego no se daría cuenta de ello, es tímido, así que tendrás que tomar tú la iniciativa, hazlo amiga, ya no esperes más, verás que no te arrepentirás."**

**Bien Vi, ya estamos aquí ¿Qué querías decirme?**

**Bien, Gohan, yo te cité aquí, ya que necesito decirte algo**

**Tu dirás Vi**

**Pero primero **¿**vamos al agua?- le dijo esbozándole una sonrisa**

**Está bien, supongo que traes tu traje de baños cierto?**

**¿ y tu supongo que no?**

**No, pero enseguida vuelvo. Videl **reia, siempre era lo mismo, lo tendría que esperar, estaba muy ansiosa y nerviosa, no sabia como empezar esa charla, al menos el baño la relajaría. 10 minutos después llegaba Gohan, ella por su parte ya estaba en el lago

**ven Go, el agua está riquísima**

**así, oye te hago una competencia, quien llega al otro extremo**

**Pero si tu siempre ganas**-se quejaba Videl

**Bien te daré 10 metros de ventaja**

**Está bien- **la Joven justiciera empezó a nadar los primeros 10 metros, pero es alcanzada velozmente por el joven sayajin, llegando él primero, una vez que ella ascendió a la superficie quedó frente a frente al sayajin, sus miradas se cruzaron, y fue para ella, el momento preciso para decirle lo que sentía, ya que lo tenía ahí, junto a ella, era su momento, así que antes de decirle algo, muy osadamente se acercó al joven y lo besó "**Dios mío, me está besando ¿Qué hago?,no quiero confundirla, no quiero dañarla, pero la amo tanto, **" estuvieron asi unos segundos hasta que él se alejó de ella**-Go, yo te cité aquí, ya que necesitaba, necesito que sepas, que yo te quiero, yo me ena- fue interrumpida por Gohan**

**No sigas por favor, yo no puedo corresponderte lo siento**

**Es por otra ¿verdad?¿te gusta otra persona?**

**No Vi, te juro que no hay otra mujer en mi vida, es solo que es algo complicado sabes. Al escuchar esa última frase "es algo complicado", una idea paso por la cabeza de Videl "gay, es gay, ¿como no me dí cuenta antes? ¿ por qué?, unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a asomarse, pero ella no **lloraría, no otra vez, lloró muchas noches por ese amor prohibido, ahora ya no más

**Entiendo Gohan, perdóname, yo no sabía, pero no te preocupes no le diré nada a nadie, tu secreto estará guardado conmigo.**

**¿Qué secreto?- **preguntó con inquietud

**Tu condición sexual, nadie sabrá que eres Gay." "Gay, piensa que soy, Gay, pero de dónde sacó que yo…recordó su ultima lo siento mi amor, será mejor que lo creas, lo haré por tu bien"**

**Gracias Vi, sabes me sentiría muy mal si alguien se entera, sabes no le digas ni a Iresa ni a Shapner por favor**

**No se los diré, bien tengo que irme. **Fue por sus cosas y se marchó, su fue con su corazón roto, y herido, nunca creyó que su adorado Gohan era ese tipo de personas, no era una persona homofóbica, pero su Gohan era lo más precioso para ella. Por su parte el joven Son seguía en el lago, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, y ese primer y único beso había sido lo más hermoso que había experimentado, pero él tenía las cosas claras, no podía amar, no quería sentir, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, lágrimas que demostraban todo su dolor, de pronto su ki empezó a aumentar, sentía mucha rabia, rabia por ser un sayajin, rabia por no poder amar libremente a esa mujer que había cautivado su vida y su corazón, de pronto su padre apareció de la nada

**Gohan estás bien, porque tu kí esta tan elevado?.**

**Papá- lloraba el joven – **la perdí, perdí a mi querida Videl,

**Por que hijo ¿ que pasó?, ya le confesaste tus sentimientos?**

**No papá, ella me dijo que me ama, pero yo la rechazé, y ahora ella piensa que soy Gay**- se lamentaba el Joven

**¿gay?, te refieres que te gustan los hombres ¿verdad? -**Trataba de interpretar esa palabra que hace mucho tiempo le había enseñado su esposa Milk

**si papá, y ahora tendré que olvidarme de ella para siempre**

**pero hijo, sigues con esa idea de no casarte por miedo?**

**Si papá, sabes que no quiero que ella sufra, siempre habrán enemigos papá, y tendré que luchar, y nuestros hijos, también querrán hacerlo y ella va a sufrir.**

**Jajajaja pero hijo no sabes lo equivocado que estás?**

**Papá por favor no te rias de mi dolor,-**le regañaba su hijo mayor

**Mira hijo, quiero que me respondas algo ¿a Videl le gusta luchar verdad?**

**Si papá, tu sabes que ella ama las artes marciales, pero a que se debe tu pregunta**

**Sencillo, ella se va a casar con un hombre común y corriente, y tendrá un hijo humano, pero su abuelo míster Satán siempre querrá que su heredero entrene, pero si más adelante llega un enemigo y ese muchacho o niña pelea, no tendrá oportunidades, pero si tienes tu sangre **

**Tendrá más oportunidades de sobrevivir ¿eso tratas de decirme?-**interrumpió el joven

**Exactamente hijo, si te casas con esa joven, tus hijos pelearan si o si**

**Lo sé, papá pero no quiero arriesgarme a que ella sufra, no quiero papá-**

**¿no crees que eso debes preguntarle a ella?- **después de los sabios consejos Gohan volvió a su hogar junto a su padre. Una vez en su cuarto, empezó a recordar las palabras de su papá, él tenía razón, las artes marciales eran la vida de Videl, desde que la conoció, siempre la vio entre los combos y patadas, deteniendo a los malvados, pero qué más da, ella se iria a la universidad Satan y él a la universidad del este, así que se alejarían por un tiempo.

Videl al igual que Gohan estaba en su cuarto, no quiso cenar así que se encerró y nadie la hizo cambiar de opinión, ni su amiga Ireza quien fue llamada por el padre de la joven, quien se preocupó por la actitud de su hija

**Videl soy Iresa dejame entrar, por favor**

**Vete Iresa, no quiero hablar con nadie**

**Pero que te ocurrió dime ¿hablaste con Gohan?**

**No quiero hablar de ello, por favor dejame sola**

**Pero al menos abre la puerta para que hablemos**

**Nooooo-fue **su última palabra- la joven se fue sin ninguna respuesta, pero con toda la intención de hablar con razón de su comportamiento, Son Gohan. Citó al joven al centro de la ciudad, encontrándose a la media hora. Puntual como siempre estaba ahí el joven guerrero dorado.

**¡Gohan¡, que bueno que estés aquí, siéntate por favor- **luego de examinarlo un buen rato se dio cuenta que había estado llorando**- dime ¿estuviste llorando? **

**Mira no quiero ser pesado, pero es algo personal, y quiero que entiendas**

**¿eso personal es videl, verdad?, mira no quiero ser entrometida, pero vengo de la casa de Videl y ha estado encerrada toda la tarde, y no quiere salir, y por lo que me dijeron las sirvientas de su casa, ha estado llorando-**al escuchar eso al joven se le rompió el corazón, y sin que el quisiera, pequeñas lagrimas se asomaron

**Gohan ¿te sientes bien?- **le preguntó al verlo en ese estado**- si quieres nos vamos a otro lado, y me cuentas**

**Yo….lo siento es algo que no pude evitar, pero ya estoy bien, mira Iresa, no podré ayudarte en estos momentos con Videl, ya que tuvimos un pequeño problema, y si es por ella que estoy así- **nuevamente las lagrimas se apoderaron del joven y su ki empezó a elevarse suavemente cosa que la joven notó, ella era de las pocas personas que conocían su orígenes**.**

**Gohan cálmate, vámonos de aquí y me cuentas **

**Está bien….**salieron del lugar, llegando hasta un parque más alejado de la ciudad

**Mira iresa te diré la verdad, lo que pasa es que le dije a Videl que yo soy….que soy….**

**¿Qué eres qué Gohan?**

**Que soy Gay**

**¿Gay, y lo eres?**

**Nooo, eso lo malinterpretó ella misma, y yo no quise negarlo**

**Pero por qué dijiste eso?**

**Por que yo no quiero que ella sufra, mira durante toda mi infancia tuve que pelear con personas muy fuertes, personas muy malas, y mi mamá siempre sufrió a causa de ello, pensando que mi papá o yo no volveríamos a ella, no quiero que Videl pase por lo mismo, y es por eso que no quiero casarme ni tener hijos, solo quiero estudiar, Y Ser un gran doctor, luego especializarme y ser un gran científico, además me gustaría enseñar, en alguna universidad, o instituto**

**Vaya, por lo visto tu si que tienes grandes planes para tu vida, pero se te olvida algo muy importante, el amor Gohan, tanto Videl como tu están enamorados el uno del otro, no puedes negar eso además, si quieres protegerlas debes estar siempre con ella, si la alejas de tu vida, ella encontrará a otro hombre y ya no podras tenerla cerca para protegerla**

**Pero tendrá una vida normal**

**¿videl una vida normal? Jajajaj, por favor si ella siempre busca el peligro,**

**Mira Ireza se lo que tratas de decirme, mi papá me dijo lo mismo, y no voy a cambiar de parecer, solo te pido discreción, adiós- **se alejó del lugar. Así pasaron los días llegando el dia de la graduación, una ceremonia muy hermosa, siendo Gohan quien se graduó con honores, y como la fiesta de graduación seria al otro día (así ocurre aquí en mi país Chile) en corporación Capsula hicieron una pequeña fiesta para celebrar la ocasión, donde se reunieron todos los guerreros z. los festejados estaban bien distanciados, cosa que notaron los guerreros ya que no estaban tan sonrientes, y no hablan mucho entre si, Videl salió a tomar un poco de aire, ya que se sentía muy ahogada, tenerlo tan cerca y saber que no era correspondida, al pasar por un pasillo escuchó una pequeña conversación de Gokú y Krillin, al principio no quiso escuchar, pero Krillin le preguntó a goku que que le pasaba a su hijo, así que quiso saber la respuesta del guerrero

**Mira Krillin, te voy a decir por que eres mi amigo desde la infancia, solo te pido que no se lo digas a nadie**

**Seré una tumba amigo**

**Mira como te darás cuenta Gohan esta enamorado de Videl**

**Eso es cosa de verlo amigo-**Videl escuchaba extrañada (enamorado de mi pero si me dijo que es Gay)

**Días atrás ella le confesó sus sentimientos por el**

**Y entonces, ya deberían ser novios verdad**

**No, él la rechazo**

**Pero porque hizo eso?-**videl seguía escuchando, no entendía, si la amaba por que no quería estar con ella

**Lo de siempre amigo, eso de que no quiere que sufra, del continuo peligro,**

**Sigue con lo mismo?, pensé que al conocer a Videl se le había pasado esa idea**-¿Qué idea, no entiendo, ¿constante peligro? Ahora aparte de confundía, estaba enojada, como pudo ser tan tonta y creer que Gohan era Gay, pero seguía ahí escuchando, y Krillin siguió hablando-**desde niño siempre decía que no quería casarse, porque no quería ver a su esposa sufrir al igual que su madre,**

**Asi es no quiere entender, a Videl le encanta las artes marciales al igual que a Mister Satan, asi que le enseñara a sus hijos a pelear, ellos serán luchadores, pero Gohan no quiere que Videl pase lo mismo que Milk, no quiere hijos no quiere esposa, pero está enamorado de ella y está muy mal, no quiere comer no quiere nada- Videl por su parte estaba en Shock, Gohan la amaba, pero no quería estar con ella para protegerla de un futuro incierto, sintión una punzada en el corazón, era más un dolor agudo, quiso huir de ahí, asi que se fue hasta ala azotea y emprendió el vuelo, cosa que notó Goku, ya que se dio cuenta que Videl los espiaba, todo lo que dijo lo hizo a propósito ahora estaba en su hijo lo demás. Gohan Notó el ki de Videl alejarse, además notó algo raro en ella, se acercó a su papá **

**Papá el ki de Videl se aleja, ella esta mal, su ki no es normal, **

**Hijo, disculpa, sabes que estaba hablando con Krillein y ella nos escuchó**

**¿Qué escuchó? Papá dijo con un hilo de voz**

**Que tu no eres gay- al escuchar eso el joven guerrero, empredió rápidamente el vuelo, alcanzándola, al minuto- Videl espera**

**Vete Gohan, no quiero verte, lloraba la joven**

**vi….hablaremos- **la tomo en brazos y la llevó al mismo lugar donde empezó todo, al lago, descendió junto a ella

**por que me trajiste hasta aquí, que quieres Gohan, **

**vi, perdóneme, por favor, **lloraba Gohan**- te mentí, no soy Gay, eso tu lo malinterpretaste**

**por que Gohan, por que lo hiciste ah…ya recuerdo, querías protegerme ¿protegerme de que Gohan respondeme? Acaso no me has dicho que soy la mujer mas fuerte que conoces?**

**Y lo eres Vi, con nuestro entrenamiento has superado a 18, pero yo.. no quería que tu sufrieras yo te amo.-**lo dijo acercándola hacia el, para luego darle un apasionado pero torpe beso-**esto que acaba de suceder**-decía acaloradamente es muestra de cuanto te amo Videl y no quiero perderte-decía con los ojos cristalizados**- te amo mi hermosa justiciera, te amo como nunca pensé amar alguna vez**

**Entonces Gohan por que no podemos estar juntos?, **decía la gran sayaman número 2**- si me amas y yo te amo también**- lo abrazó y ambos lloraban, asi pegados el uno al otro y nuevamente se besaron, Gohan observó por un momento la luna llena y sintió cosas que lo estremecieron, sabía que eso causaba efectos en los sayajines, pero no le dio mayor importancia, solo sintió un calor abrazados en su cuerpo y ganas de besar y besar a Videl, por su parte la joven se dejó besar ahí e fue introducida hasta el agua, luego que Gohan con su ki calentara el agua del lugar dejando a temperatura adecuada para ambos. Videl estaba muy emocionada y contenta al tenerlo ahí junto a ella, y se entregó por primera vez al amor

Al otro dia fue su fiesta de graduación y tanto Gohan como videl estaban emocionados al ir juntos. Gohan pasó por ella a las 8 en punto, estaba tan hermosa perecía una princesa, quisieron ir a un lugar privado antes de ir a la fiesta ya que el día anterior no habían hablado mucho de situación actual, osea no eran oficialmentenovios, así que la llevó a un hermoso parque donde era visitado por jóvenes parejas,

**Videl, te traje aquí ya que tengo algo que decirte**

**Si Go, dime **

**Señorita Videl**,-le dijo incandose como todo caballero**, quiere ser mi novia?**

**Claro que quiero Gohan. **Se avalanzó a el dándole un apasionado beso**- te amo**

**Y yo a ti, y te juro que de ahora en adelante estaremos siempre juntos,**

**Y seremos uno finalizó ella- **nuevamente se besaron

**Fin Flash Back**

Videl sonreía al recordar todo lo que pasaron durante su juventud**, "Somos Uno, lo superaremos juntos"**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi….espero sus reviews, hasta la próxima**

**Maria Elena.**

**Videl por su parte sintió miles de **


	6. celoso ¿YO?

**Seguimos casados**

**Dragon ball gt no me pertenece si no a su actor Akira**

**Celoso¿ yo?**

Este capítulo tiene música, dedicada una gran artista que se nos fue hace Días atrás, Sara Montiel

Había pasado un mes desde el escándalo, y aún la vida de Gohan era un caos, en la Televisión aún se hablaba de lo ocurrido, y para colmo su hija seguía enfadada con él. Por lo menos las cosas con Videl estaban mejor, aun que él le pedía matrimonio, ella se negaba, diciéndole que todavía no era el momento. Videl anhelaba decirle lo de su divorcio, pero no se atrevía, sabía muy bien que a Gohan no le gustaban las mentiras, y no quería perderlo, por lo menos ahora tendría un poco de tiempo para ellos, ya que con lo de su embarazo, Bulma le adelantó sus vacaciones, y ahora estaba en casa, y de vez en cuando iba a la Empresa de su padre para ver que todo marchara bien. Se encontró con un viejo amigo de la Universidad Thomas Lee, quien era el nuevo relacionador público de las Empresas, así que se verían constantemente, y para colmo de su esposo lo invitó a cenar para el día siguiente. Se dirigían hasta su viejo departamento uno que usaban cuando Gohan trabajaba en el hospital de la ciudad, a veces por los turno de Gohan se quedaban en el lugar, y ahora habían decidido pasar para tener un poco de tiempo a solas. Lo que ellos no sabían es que el departamento estaba siendo usado por Goten y su novia Bra, no lo podían sentir, ya que Bulma les había creado un dispositivo para ocultar el ki, para poder verse sin que Vegeta los vigilara.

**Cariño, sabes que no se si te has dado cuenta pero el ki de Gohan y Videl se acercan al lugar-** le decía mientras dejaba de abrazarla

**Ahora que lo dices Goten, así es se dirigen hasta aquí….debemos escondernos **

**Si ven vamos al closet es bien amplio, y roguemos que no se les ocurra sacar ropa del lugar**

**Cariño, ¿ese tal Thomas, no es aquel que estaba enamorado de ti, en la Universidad**?-decia mientras entraban al lugar_**-**_** guau hace rato que no veníamos y sige igual**

**Asi es, está igual, bueno siempre mando a las criadas a que vengan a limpiar, hasta Goten se queda aquí de vez en cuando. y si cariño, es el mismo Thomas, pero es solo un viejo amigo, y quise invitarlo para saber de su vida, de seguro debe estar casado**

**Eso espero**

**Son Gohan…..¿acaso ese comentario se debe a que estás celoso? **Mientras se abrazaba a su cuello obligándolo a que la mirara a los ojos

**¿Celoso yo?, por favor Amor, jamás lo estaría de un hombre como él**, lo dijo sarcásticamente, cosa que su mujer notó

**Jajjaaj cielo si estás celoso- **se acercó a él y lo besó**- no deberías, porque esta mujer solo tiene ojos para ti- **se besaron tiernamente…mientras Goten y Bra escuchaban entretenidamente, uno pensaba en lo cliché que eran, mientras la joven sayajin, creía que era un matrimonio muy compenetrado y que hacían linda pareja

**Ey sabes que Lime me llamó**

**Si y que quería –**dijo seriamente

**Jajja viste yo no soy celoso eres tú…linda mimosa**

**Mimosa, mimosa….**la da pequeños besos**- vivo ciega enamorada de un hombre moreno, que me tiene loca…..**Gohan miraba divertido, le encantaba cuando su esposa le cantaba, mientras la joven pareja solo se limitaba a escuchar a la mujer, sorprendiéndose en la hermosa voz que tenia**-son tan dulce sus palabras que cuando me miman, salen de su boca, que aunque yo se que me quiere se también de amor ciego está por mí, fingo que de celos muero, solo por oírle repetirme así, mimosa mimosa, no me seas talamera ni engañosa, si ya sabes que te quiero que por ti me muero de que estás celosa, mimosa, mimosa- **se dan un pequeño pero apasionado beso, luego ella se aleja, para seguir.** cuando viene enamorado por la noche a verme, yo le fingo enojo con un gesto de tristeza que hasta se humedece del llanto mis ojos, y el al verme asi enojado, me pregunta ansioso que te pasa di, yo no contesto nada y al verme callada, me repite asi, mimosa, mimosa, no me seas talamera ni engañosa, si ya sabes que te quiero, que por ti me muero, de que estás celosa, mimosa mimosa. **Después de esa romántica canción, se entregaron al amor, sin imaginar, que tenían testigos de aquel hermoso pero intimo momento. Eran las 9 de la noche, y ya se habían duchado y estaban listos para irse, por fortuna de ambos no sacaron ropa del closet, ya que andaban con ropa en una pequeña maleta que traían. Después que el matrimonio Son se fue

**Cielos pensé que nunca se irían**

**Si yo también – **se miraron y luego soltaron una carcajadas

**Jaajajja que cliché es mi hermano**

**Yo no pienso eso, lo encontré muy romántico, me imagino que después de todo lo que escuchamos deben tener una vida muy plena y feliz**

**Jajaj si tu lo dices jajaaja pero si tienes razón, se ven que se aman tanto….mi mimosa…**se acercó a ella y empezó a besarla…

**Ey para, debemos irnos mi mamá debe estar muy preocupada por mi**

**Si, vámonos, jaajaj aún no puedo creer lo que vimos y escuchamos jajajaj**

**Ya mi amor, por favor termina**

**Si, ya vámonos….**se fueron del lugar

Mientras en las montañas, llegaban la joven pareja hasta la casa de Gokú

**Buenas noches-**decía al unísono la pareja

**Hola hijo, Videl, pasen, les serviré la cena**

**Gracias Mamá…..Pan y tu no saludas**

**Si, hola mamá**

**Y a mí no piensas saludarme- **la joven Son no respondió, solo se disculpó y se retiró del lugar

**Gohan, no te preocupes, ya se le pasará**

**Eso espero papá, ya estoy harto de su ley del hielo, ella simplemente no me cree. **

**En Corporación Capsula llegan Goten y Bra**

**Bien aquí te dejo, mi mimosa jaajajaj, me da mucha risa lo que pasó **

**Goten, deja de reir jjajaaj pero si fue gracioso, pero a la vez muy incomodo, algo muy incomodo-fueron interrumpidos por Vegeta**

**Buenas noches señorita, hola renacuajo, díganme ¿son estas horas de llegar?**

**Papá, ya no empieces por favor, si son las 9 30 de la noche,**

**Pero saliste a las 16:00 de la tarde osea llevas 5 horas con este insecto**

**Este insecto que tu dices es mi prometido, y te guste o no me casaré con él. Adiós mi amor-**le da un beso delante de un vegeta enfurecido

**Adiós mi mimosa, nos vemos suegrito**-se va

**Como que suegrito insecto insignificante, todavía no te casas con mi hija**

**Papá, ya se fue, le dijo divertida al darse cuenta que hablaba solo.**

**Escuchame Bra, no quiero que salgas por tantas horas con el inepto de tu novio**

**Pero papá, cortala con tus celos tontos, me casaré con él entiéndelo**

**Si, ya estoy resignado a eso, pero no quiero que el se adelante a los derechos de esposo**

**Pero papá, tu y mamá no están casados, y mirame, soy hija de ambos, eso significa que ustedes…**

**Ya basta Bra, ya entendí, me largo…mujeres, nunca las voy a entender- **se fue un furioso Príncipe sayajin, dejando a una divertida Bra

**Mi papá no cambia**

**Al rato llega Goten**

**Buenas noches familia…hola hermano querido- **mirándolo**….jajajaajajja disculpa**

**Dime tengo algo en la cara porque te ríes?**

**No no es nada, es que me acordé de un chiste….y es de un doctor….donde te vi recordé jjaajajajaja-**reiaal recordar lo acontecido en el departamento

**Ya basta Goten, es mala educación reír así en la mesa**

**Perdón, ya no seguiré, mmmmm esta deliciosa esta cena mamá**

**Así da gusto y dime estuviste toda la tarde con Bra**

**Si mamá, acabo de ir a su casa a dejarla, **

**Por cierto, mañana tendré una cena en casa vendrá papá y un viejo amigo de la Universidad, y quedan todos invitados**

**Gracias querida, pero si quieres les ayudaré a cocinar las muchachas (las muchachas del servicio,)**

**Gracias suegra.**

Asi llegó la hora de dormir (Goku y Milk estaban en su recamara)

**Gokú que piensas de Pan…me duele que no confíe en su padre, y siga enojada con él**

**Pan es una buena chica, ya verás que pronto se le pasará el enojo, si quieres mañana hablaré con ella**

**Si Gokú, te lo agradecería, ella te quiere y respeta mucho**

**A ti también te quiere**

**Si, pero contigo tiene una conexión especial, pero sabes me alegra que ella te quiera tanto, han pasado tantas aventuras juntos, yo se que me quiere, pero me alegra el saber que ella te ama tanto, como te amo yo**….lo abrazó, por su parte él la rodeo con sus brazos y la besó dulcemente

**Yo también te amo Milk, sé que nunca lo demuestro, pero te amo**

**Lo sé gokú, y **se fueron a dormir (bueno ya le he dicho que no hago lemon)

En la casa contigua estaba el matrimonio más joven, en el sillón de su casa (lo que no sabían era que Pan que había bajado a la cocina los estaba escuchando en el pasillo, al darse cuenta que hablaban de ella)

**Espero que Pan me perdone, y crea en mi, me angustia su indiferencia**

**Ya cariño, no debes preocuparte, Pan, es así, caprichosa y por ende muy orgullosa, salió un poco a mí, así era yo, y viste gracias a ti cambie**

**Si, y si que eras orgullosa, jajajja recuerdo cuando te enojabas por que llegaba como el great sayaman a ayudarte, te enojabas conmigo diciéndome que el asunto era tuyo y que no interfiriera, y yo solo que quería ayudarte, pensaba que eras igual de débil que tu papá, ahh, lo siento no debí decir eso**

**Jajajaaj no te preocupes cielo, entiendo lo que quieres decir, y yo que siempre alardeaba por la fuerza de papá, y la verdad era que tu siempre fuiste el héroe, mi guerrero dorado**-lo besa

**Amor estoy tan feliz porque estás de nuevo conmigo-**tocando su vientre,** quiero que sepas que Pan, este bebe y tu son lo más importante en mi vida, jamás te engañaría, las amo- **Pan lloraba al escuchar a su padre, adoraba a aquel hombre, aunque también quería mucho a sus abuelitos, sus padres eran lo más valioso que tenia, y le afectaba al estar enojada con su papá, decidida salió del lugar

**Yo también te amo papá- **se abalanzó a sus brazos**- perdóname por dudar de ti- **lloraba la joven Son.

**Perdóname tú Pan, he sido un papá muy estricto contigo, y también las he tenido muy abandonadas a ambas, pero saben, les tengo una noticia que quería informarles…..dejare el instituto, y solo trabajaré en Corporación Capsula**

**En serio cariño?**

**Ajam…si, y desde la próxima semana, me tendrán más seguido en casa**

**¡Qué maravilla cielo¡, me alegra-**lo abrazó. Estuvieron un rato más regaloneando como familia, antes de irse a dormir

Mientras en el departamento de Lime

**Así que cenarás en su casa? **Decía con una sonrisa de satisfacción

**Si, y dime como crees que que todo esto funcione, si ella ama a su esposo**

**Thomas, thomas, se nota que no sabes nada de mujeres, y menos se nota que nunca has estado enamorado**

**Thomas: Lo estuve una vez y lo sabes- **le dijo acercándola a ella**- por que no olvidamos todo esto y no vamos de aquí Lime**

**Lo mismo le digo, que se olvide de Gohan, y que rehaga su vida….pero no entiende**

**Ya dejen de palabrerías, mira, si quieres seguir viéndome, tienes que seguir con el plan, acercarte más a Videl, y lo demás ya lo veremos en el camino- **le dijo guiñándole un ojo

Thomas Lee, era un hombre muy apuesto, moreno de ojos verdes, estura 1 72, un hombre muy atractivo según pensaba Ángela. Thomas y las primas Johansson se conocieron en una Discoteca, aunque en ese tiempo Thomas estaba enamorado de Videl a quien conoció en la Universidad, paso a paso calló perdidamente enamorado de Lime, quien siempre jugó con sus sentimientos, aunque sentía algo especial por él, su amor por el Joven Dorado era más poderoso. Después de aquella desilusión Thomas se alejó de Lime, y tuvo una relación y a consecuencia 2 hijos, a quienes visitaba de vez en cuando, ya que el quiebre con la mujer terminó mal. Hace poco se había encontrado con Lime, y ese sentimiento había florecido, arrastrado por Lime, renunció a su trabajó y se entrevistó con Míster Satán, dándole este último, el empleo de relacionador Público.

**Ya me voy a dormir prima, adiós Tomy-**le dijo cariñosamente la pelirroja

**Buenas Noches Angie**- respondió con el mismo cariño

**Bien Thomas dime ¿quieres algo de tomar?**

**Sabes que quiero otra cosa, a ti,-s**e acercó a ella la rodeo con sus brazos y la beso, la joven mujer se dejo querer, tenía un plan, y si todo salía según ella quería ese idilio le iba a traer bastantes intereses.

Al otro día en la noche, ya era la cena en casa de Gohan, y para alivio del hibrido, sus padres y hermano, quien había llevado a Bra, estaban también, tal y como habían quedado el día anterior, y el padre de Videl, también estaba.

**Y dime Thomas- **empezó con un interrogatorio Gohan**- estas casado supongo, por tu edad digo yo**

**Estuve en pareja tengo dos preciosos hijos, y siempre los visito**

**Que bien por tus hijos, que pena que estés soltero. Le **decía con sarcasmo abrazando a su esposa**, es lo mejor que le puede pasar a un hombre-cierto cariño? **Miraba tiernamente a su esposa. La mujer solo asintió, le encantaba ver a Gohan celoso, pero le incomodaba que su amigo se sintiera intimidado por su esposo. Todos se extrañaban por el comportamiento de Gohan, a excepción de Goten, quien pensaba que su hermano era un cliché.

**Si, estoy buscando a alguien, bueno las mujeres más hermosas que conozco, ya tienen compromisos- **lo dijo mirando coquetamente a Videl. Cosa que enfureció a Gohan

**Bien, espero que esta cena le sea de su agrado, hicimos un gran esfuerzo con las muchachas **decía Milk

**Esta delicioso Milk**

**Si mamá toda está esquisito-**decia su primogénito

**Se nota que aquí está tu mano-**terminaba su hijo menor

**Señora Milk, todo está delicioso **le decía galantemente Thomas

**Gracias por todo suegra, es verdad, todo esta delicioso.**

**Bien, yo me voy a mi cuarto, con permiso a todos y buenas noches-**se retira la hija de Gohan

Después de la cena pasaron todos al Living, un lugar muy amplio

**Tu casa esta hermosa Videl**

**Gracias, **respondió Gohan**, - nos alegra que te guste ¿cierto cielo?**

**Si**-respondió apenada por el comportamiento de Gohan. La velada siguió sin mayor inconveniente, a diferencias de las conversaciones de Gohan y Thomas, este ultimo estaba incomodo por las indirectas que le daba el esposo de su amiga**.**

**Nota de la Autora**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias, por sus reviews **

**Quinn: **me alegra que te gustara, y yo también reí mucho al escribir esa parte….no soy homofóbica, pero nunca pondría a un Gohan gay….y lo de los celos, espero que te guste este capi-…..gracias por la acotación, lo tenía pensado pero no todavía, pero viste ahora las cosas se complicaran un poco

**Marina acero : **bien me alegra que te guste historia, espero que te guste el capi….lo encuentro bien romántico….pienso…yo espero tu acotación

**Estefaniiy: me** alegra mucho el saber que te guste mi historia, y me imagino como estarías, yo igual siempre que me gusta una historia, me pongo ansiosa, y busco a cada rato si la persona a actualizado. Verás ahora no tuviste que esperar tanto para ver mi actualización, aunque yo creo que ahora me demorare una o 2 semanas en actualizar, me gusta hacerme esperar por que asi me dejan más reviews, me encanta que me escriban y saber que a las personas les gustan mis historias.

**Meduzza: **aquí tienes mi pronta actualización, gracias por leer

**Videl s. s: **me alegra saber que te gustara como inicio su historia, más adelante habrán otro flash back de la Universidad

**Ya amigas espero que les gustara el capi, se que es un poco corto, pero creo yo que tuvo bastante acción,**

**Datos curiosos: el nombre Thomas lo elegí, ya que mientras escribía, mi hijo de 3 años veía discovery kids, y justo salió el comercial del tren Thomas y sus amigos, y ya tenía el nombre del individuo**

**La canción Mimosa, de LA Gran Sara Montiel: se la canto a mi esposo, así que ahí hubo algo personal también.**

**Bien chicas, desde ahora en adelante cada idea que me den, las acataré, y las pondré en la historia, así ustedes también participaran en este bello desafío (excepción de Lemon)**

**Hasta la próxima **

**Maria Elena**


	7. Una Entrega de AmorLa desilusión

**Seguimos Casados**

**Dragon ball gt le pertenece a su Autor**

**Una entrega de Amor. La desilusión de Gohan**

La semana llegó, y por ende una semana más de trabajo y escuela para los amores de Videl, ella por su parte, visitaba a su suegra, y al médico, tenía ya 3 meses de Embarazo, y ya los malestares del 1 trimestre de gestación, ya estaban pasando, ahora ella solo quería disfrutar. Por su parte Gohan estaba en su oficina concentrado en la próxima conferencia, en la cual debía ausentarse de su hogar durante 2 semanas, en la cual lo tenían bien entusiasmado, ya que debido a las vacaciones de su esposa, podría llevarla con él.

**Gohan, ya tengo todos los documentos que me pediste-**le decía su joven secretaria

**Gracias Marron, déjalos en mi escritorio, termino enseguida y los revisaré**

**por cierto llegó Videl, y me dijo que si estas desocupado**

**Gracias dile que pase-**respondió agradecido por esa linda noticia

**Enseguida**-

al rato llega su esposa

**Hola amor**

Hola** Videl, que bueno que estés aquí, te extrañé- **la saludó con un tierno beso

**Yo igual te extrañé, vine a ver a Bulma y como ya tienes que irte, pase, para que nos fuéramos juntos**

**Si, y yo que pensaba invitarte a cenar**

**¿Enserio Gohan?**

**Aha-**respondió con una sonrisa-**tengo que hablar contigo**

**Bueno entonces vamos- **Gohan terminó de ver unos papeles y partieron

**Ya en el restaurante**

**Y dime Cariño ¿Qué ibas a decirme?**

**Bueno cielo primero, tengo que darte una excelente noticia-**hizo una pausa-** lo que quiero decirte, es que dentro de la próxima semana tengo una conferencia en la ciudad Celeste**

**Entonces no estarás en casa**?-dijo apenada

**Oye cielo por qué no dejas terminar?**

**Pero si tu dijiste que….**

**Si….pero no me dejas terminar, verás cómo estás disponible- **le dedicó una sonrisa seductora-**tengo una Reservación, para una habitación matrimonial**

**Eso quiere decir, que tu y yo iremos Gohan?-**le dijo con ilusión

**Asi es mi señora-en eso **Videl** se arrojó a sus brazos, dándole un apasionado beso-**Sin darse cuenta, de que la gente los observaban, Y algunos periodistas, que habían estado siguiéndolos desde Corp. Capsula, sacaban las mejores fotos, para después sacar provecho de la "gran Reconciliación, "pensaban. Después de pagar la cena, y una bochornosa salida del Restaurant, decidieron ir al lago donde muchas veces se profesaron su amor. Pero para la mala suerte de ellos, nuevamente Goten y Bra estaban en el lugar equivocado.

**Oye Amor, sientes esas dos presencias acercarse, dime no son?**

**Si otra vez mi hermano y mi linda cuñadita-**decía con una sonrisa-**cielos! Este tonto tiene los mismos pensamientos míos,**

**Jajajaj asi es mi vida, ustedes no tienen remedios, son los dos cortados por la misma tijera**

**Será mejor que nos escondamos entre medio de los árboles, no podemos avanzar, por que Gohan tiene un oído muy amplio y puede escuchar nuestros pasos, ven rápido- **a los segundos apareció el hermano mayor y su esposa

**Que linda noche amor –**decía Videl, abrazada de su esposo

**Ni que lo digas-**decía mientras le deba pequeños besos-**es una noche para el romance, y para el amor-"que cursi es mi hermano, "**pensaba Goten." **que pareja tan linda, ojala mi Goten fuera asi de romántico",**

**te parece si nadamos?-**e decía a su esposa

**si Gohan, pero primero arregla el agua, no puedo resfriarme en mi estado**

**Sus deseos son mis órdenes, hermosa dama-**le decía mientras le besaba la mano, luego aumentó un poco su ki y comenzó a calentar el agua-**Cariño, el agua está listo para recibir a mis dos amores,-**la condujo hasta el agua y empezó a besarla con mucha pasión, pero a la vez muy suave, sabía que por el estado de su mujer, debía actuar despacio. Nuevamente a la joven pareja les tocó presenciar el amor entre Gohan y Videl

**sabes cariño, siento una dicha infinita, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz-**decía mientras nadaban(ya había pasado lo demás, como les dije no hago Lemón)

**a mí me pasa lo mismo Vi, sabes creo que debemos conversar lo de nuestro Divorcio, yo quiero casarme nuevamente-**Le decía mirándola a los ojos, y mientras la rodeaba entre sus brazos-

**Gohan recuerda, que casi nadie sabe lo de nuestro divorcio-¿divorcio? De que hablan estos dos?** Se preguntaba el menor de los Son

**Bueno, lo sé, pero yo no quiero seguir separado de ti, quiero que seas nuevamente mi mujer**

**Si cariño, y lo soy, no necesitas papeles, para que te pertenezca, te amo y me amas y eso cuenta**

**Pero cuando nuestro hijo nazca ¿Cómo lo reconoceré, si estamos soltero?, no tendrá la legitimidad de Pan, y eso no es justo, solo te pido que lo pienses ¿si?-le decía con una sonrisa**

**Está bien mi amor, lo pensaré-"ahora que haré?, no puedo decirle que lo del divorcio es falso, él odia las mentiras, no me perdonará-**decia para si Videl

**te parece si nos vamos cariño?**

**Si Gohan, Vámonos , ya deben estar preocupados por nosotros-** Se vistieron y se fueron del lugar, dándole el espacio a los jóvenes testigos de ese hermoso acto para poder salir de su escondite

**no entiendo,! como llegaron a tanto!-**decía un frustrado Goten-**todo por culpa de esas dos arpías**

**goten, las coas no son así, no te enfades con ellos**

**no estoy enfadado, estoy desilusionado, como pudieron a tanto, si esos dos siempre se han amados, por Dios, cuando tu y yo nos casemos-**le decía abrazándola fuertemente- **no nos divorciáremos, aunque tengamos cientos de peleas, nos arreglaremos ¿me lo prometes mi amor**?

Goten-decía entre lágrimas-**Jamás te abandonaré, sabes pensé que solo Gohan era asi de romántico, y deseaba verte asi, como ahora, demostrándome con esas simples palabras todo el amor que sientes por mi**

**Mi mimosa, se que no soy un poeta como mi hermano, pero te amo tanto mi dulce Bra, que aunque no te digo palabras lindas, siento que has cambiando mi vida, y si te pedí matrimonio el dia de mi cumpleaños, es porque quiero que estes a mi lado el resto de mi vida, quiero tener hijos contigo y nietos, y que envejecer a tu lado**

**Asi será mi amor, -**le dio un lindo beso**-oye sabes me dieron ganas enormes de nadar ¿quieres?**

**Si, será mejor hacer lo mismo de Gohan, no quiero que te resfríes, -**luego de calentar el agua**-ya señorita el agua está lista para usted-le hacia una reverencia **

**Jajajja tontito**

**Ahhh y me olvidaba sus deseos son mis órdenes hermosa dama-**al igual que su hermano, le dio un beso en la mano, pero luego empezó un camino por el brazo, y tomándola entre sus brazos, y sin dejar de besarla, la llevó hasta el agua. Sus besos eran cada vez más apasionados, y en ese momento ella se dio cuenta, de la situación, en ese lugar, en esa misma noche, ella iba a perder su virginidad, lo sabia, aunque estaba muy nerviosa, se sentía feliz, lo que no sabia , era que él también lo era, pero nunca se lo dijo, ya que por la fama que tenia le perjudicaría.(**El motivo era simple, los sayajines solo hacían el amor cuando amaban de verdad, y aunque tenia instintos salvajes, cuando una mujer, no les interesaba, no las tomaban.)** y por instinto ambos miraron hacia el cielo, y una hermosa luna llena, los hipnotizó, entonces empezaron a tener un calor abrazador, y …..(no hago Lemón). Sin darse cuenta Goten repitió lo mismo que su hermano…..solo lean el capitulo 5.

**Ahora estamos sellados, tú serás mía y yo seré, por siempre tuyo- le decía mientras estaban tirados en el pasto (ya vestidos)**

**Espero no haberte defraudado amor**

**Pero que dices, fue la mejor noche de mi vida, además yo nunca….eh-**empezó a titubear-

**Tu nunca qué?**

**Te lo diré amor, yo nunca antes había hecho el amor**

**Enserio Goten?**

**Enserio amor. Nunca sentí la necesidad de hacerlo con Pares, es raro, sabes, pero nunca tuve ese tipo de pensamientos hacia ella, además mi mamá siempre me dijo que tengo que respetar a las mujeres, pensarás que no te respeto, pero no es así, te respeto y mucho, pero no me explico lo que me pasó…..fue muy raro, **

**Jjaajjaaj si fue muy raro, pero verás mi papá me contó que un sayajin esta destinado a una sola persona que es su complemento, solo a una persona amas, es por eso que esto pasó ambos estamos destinados, ¿no es lindo?**

**Jjaajaj ahora entiendo, y si es muy lindo a pesar de ser una raza muy guerrera, tiene algo positivo, **

**Oye sabes tengo algo que decirte, pero no quiero que le digas a nadie ¿lo prometes?**

**Si dime que que es?**

**Videl y Gohan siguen casados**

**Pero cómo? No entiendo**

**Verás, es culpa de mi mamá, ella convenció a Videl para divorciarse falsamente**

**¿Falsamente?**

**Si, les hicieron firmar unos papeles de divorcio, pero eran falsos**

**Pero por que hicieron eso? Mi hermano odia las mentiras, y cundo se entere no lo tomará muy bien, créeme, lo conozco**

**Esperemos que no ocurra nada malo**

Los días pasaron y el gran viaje del matrimonio Son llegó

**Pan pórtate bien con tus abuelos **

**Si papá, lo haré, no se preocupen, y ustedes diviértanse mucho, y tráiganme algún regalo ¿siiii**? lo decía con una graciosa sonrisa

**Jajaj que graciosa….pero si…te traeremos algunos recuerdos de la ciudad….**

Te **llamaremos hija, cuidate mucho…**se despedía su madre** – suegra y que no vea televisión hasta tarde**

**No te preocupes, nosotros la cuidaremos bien…..disfruten**

**Y que lo pases bien….**decía Goku

Llegaron hasta la ciudad Celeste, rodeados de lujos, ya qua la habitación, era una suite, la mejor del hotel, así que se sintieron como reyes. Después de cada reunión de Gohan, salían a pasear, a cenar e inclusive caminaban por la playa del lugar. Así pasaron las dos semanas, solo quedándole a Gohan una conferencia con uno de los Empresarios más influyentes del País (después de Bulma). Quien quería conocer al famoso y joven científico de Corporación Capsula, estaba ansioso, ya que después de esta entrevista, la compañía del señor Edward Hoffman y Corporación Capsula harían varios proyectos, en los cuales Gohan era uno de los creadores de estos. Llegó hasta un gran edificio rodeado de oficinas de grandes creadores y científicos.

Llegó hasta una oficina

**Buenas tardes en que puedo ayudarle-**le preguntó una señorita

**Buenas tardes, mi Nombre es Son Gohan y tengo una entrevista con el señor Hoffman**

**Adelante Señor Son, el señor Hoffman lo espera**- llegó hasta la oficina

**Buenas tardes señor Son, al fin conozco al gran genio de Bulma**

**Buenas tardes señor Hoffman, **

**Muchacho siéntate-**le dijo gentilmente

**Gracias **

**Bien señor, como sabrá la compañía Hoffman está interesada de crear nuevos dispositivos de combustibles, además de esa gran idea de Bulma Brief de crear la tan añorada máquina del tiempo, cosa que para muchos empresarios es una locura, para mí no, la ciencia ha avanzado mucho y eso los Brief son los grandes responsables de esos avances**

**Entonces ustedes están dispuestos a colaborar en nuestro trabajo? –**le decía un esperanzador Gohan

**Muchacho por supuesto que si, además sabes te estuve investigando**

**Investigando**?

**Si, por supuesto, me gusta conocer a las personas con quienes trabajo, y aun que ya había escuchado maravillas de ti, quise averiguar de tu vida**

**Aquí tengo tu expediente, lo mande a pedir a un registro civil, solo averigüe tu nombre y en el sistema aparecieron todos tus datos**

**Lo que es la tecnología**, decía nerviosamente Son Gohan

**Aquí dice que te llamas Son Gohan, estado civil-"Dios mi estado civil es soltero, me va a descubrir", pensaba Gohan- casado, edad 38, además tienes una hija verdad?"dijo casado"? como puede decir casado si estoy divorciado, debería ser Soltero", Son Gohan me escuchas**

**Ah? Disculpe estaba pensando** -decía nerviosamente con la mano atrás como todos los son- **me decía?**

**Tienes una hija verdad?**

**Si mi hija tiene 14 años**

**Mira yo también tengo una hija, tiene 37 en cualquier momento la vas a conocer, ella trabaja conmigo y va a dirigir el proyecto que estamos negociando con Corporación Capsula, asi que la invité a esta reunión, sabes es muy lista e inteligente se que se llevaran bien**,

**Ahh, que bueno señor, será un placer conocerla**- lo decía solo por ser cordial, no se sentía muy bien, quería averiguar como era eso de seguir casado, si el firmó los papeles de divorcio, por una parte la agradaba la idea, pero por otra parte si era verdad todo lo que imaginaba, estaba muy decepcionado de Videl, ya que le mintió. – **señor disculpe debo retirarme, tengo una reunión-**mintió.

**Está bien, será la próxima vez,-**en eso abren la puerta, era una mujer alta muy elegante, era rubia de ojos verdes,-**hija pasa adelante, te estábamos esperando**

**Buenas tardes padre se me hizo tarde**-mirando al hombre de al frente**-¿señor Gohan Son?-**mirando incrédulamente al hombre, sabía que era joven, pero nunca tuvo el placer de conocerlo, le intrigaba, sabía que era un hombre muy reconocido, y de buen prestigio

**Buenas tardes, señorita Hoffman** le dijo extendiéndole la mano- **un Placer conocerla,**

**El placer es mío, he escuchado maravillas de usted.**

**Bueno muchacho, si ya tienes que irte, te parece si vienes a cenar esta noche a mi casa?**

**Le agradezco señor, pero ya tengo otros planes, pero para la próxima vez encantado**

**Bueno muchacho, que desilusión, ya tenia todo planeado para una gran cena en tu honor**

**Muchas gracias señor, lo que pasa es que en este viaje estoy con mi esposa, y no quisiera dejarla sola**

**Pero no te preocupes vendrás con ella, en que Hotel están?**

**En el Hotel Hilton**

**Bien, a las 9:00 de la noche irán por ustedes**

**Está bien señor, ahí estaremos ahora debo retirarme**

**Si y que tenga buenas tardes**

**¿y qué te pareció?**

**Es agradable**

**Deberías de haberte conseguido un hombre como el**

**Papá el esta casado**

**Si pero está pasando por un mal momento..Lee esto**…..le pasó varias revistas, donde se contaba la historia de Son Gohan y su esposa

**Pero aquí dice que él engañó a su esposa con otra mujer!, que raro no parece ese tipo de hombres**

**A mi tampoco, lo encontré un buen muchacho, un excelente partido para ti hija**

**Sigues con la idea de buscarme un esposo?**

**Si, por que algún día me voy a ir de este mundo y quiero verte feliz y con un hombre de bien, el es un hombre muy educado e inteligente, así que sería el candidato perfecto**

**No cambias papá, siempre tratando de meterte en mi vida, nunca te gustó Thomas, y al final terminé separada de él, y de que sirvió, mis hijos ven a su padre de vez en cuando, si tú no te hubieras metido en mi relación, tal vez yo aún estaría con él.**

**Y menos mal que interferí, el solo quería nuestra fortuna**

**Ya no se puede hablar contigo, será mejor irme, nos vemos en la noche-**se acercó a su padre dándole una beso en la mejilla

Gohan caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, seguía casado, había ido a buscar un papel de antecedente, y en su registro seguía casado, todo había sido un engaño, pero como no se dio cuenta antes**, claro, separarse sin abogados, sin cita a un tribunal supremo, solo firmando un simple papel, "pero que idiota te has vuelto Son Gohan". **Decidió callar, y no decirle nada a Videl, ya que le podría afectar por su embarazo, y como tenían la cita en la casa del señor Edward, decidió regresar al Hotel y hablar de la cena con Videl

**Ya regresé, Videl ¿Dónde estás?**

**Cariño, estoy en la ducha**

**Ok, te espero**….dijo fríamente, y para desilusión de Videl, así ocurrió, extraño le pareció a su mujer, ya que cada vez que uno se duchaba el otro la acompañaba "**debe estar agotado después de su cita"**, pensó la mujer, a los minutos salió del lugar

**Hola cariño ¿Cómo te fue?**, le dijo acercándose a su esposo para darle un dulce beso en los labios-cosa que él evito y le dio un beso en la frente

**Ocurre algo? .**dijo con pocas ganas

**Estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo Videl**

**Decansa amor, si quieres la cena de esta noche la cancelamos,**

**Si, tenemos que hacerlo, estamos invitados a la casa del señor Edward Hoffman**

**Está bien, entonces cenaremos allá**-le dedicó una sonrisa

A las 9:00 de la noche llegó la limosina por el matrimonio, no tardaron en bajar. Videl lucia muy hermosa, estaba radiante del brazo de su esposo, aunque algo la inquietaba, él estaba muy callado y frio con ella, algo cambio en su esposo en esa tarde**, ¿y si ya sabe la verdad?, no, no tiene por que saber, **

**Cielo te vez muy guapo,** le dijo dándole una sonrisa picara

**Gracias, tu igual te vez bien**

**¿Bien?, eso es todo lo que vas a decir?**

**Disculpa Videl, quise decir que estás muy linda-**le dedicó una sonrisa

"**Mi Gohan esta cambiado, está muy distante conmigo," **

**Por su parte el estaba pensando en el descubrimiento de la tarde, "seguimos Casados ¿Por qué me engañaste Videl?¿que hice para que jugarás así con mis sentimientos?-**eran los pensamientos del Son

**llegamos señores**-les decía el chofer

**Holaaaaa ya se que dije que me demoraría pero aquí me tienen, con un nuevo capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y muchas gracias por los consejos, y no se preocupen por los celos,esta historia tiene para rato, y si habrá muchos celos engaños y mentiras(gracias por sus consejos, la próxima semana aparecerá Thomas, y ya verán una gran sorpresa que habrá en la cena(tiene que ver con Thomas). Muy pronto Videl recibirá una lección, por dejarse influenciar por su jefa,**

**Espero que les haya gustado lo de Goten y Bra…me gusta mucho esa pareja, y seguiré dándoles importancia en la historia yo diría que son los co-protagonistas(y un padre celoso )**

**Ya chicas les pido que sigan con la historia **

**María Elena**


	8. La desición de Gohantodo se acabó

Seguimos Casados

Dragón Ball le pertenece a su actor Akira Toriyama

Capitulo 8: Todo se acabó, la decisión de Gohan

Gohan y Videl acababan de entrar a la Mansión del señor Edward Hoffman, quien acudió a recibir a sus invitados

**Buenas Noches señor Son, señora es usted muy hermosa**-saludándola cordialme_nte_-**adelante pases están en su casa**

**Muchas gracias señor Hoffman, tiene usted una casa muy hermosa- **respondió Videl, quien admiraba la gran mansión. . Luego los condujo hasta un gran Salón y ahí se sentaron en unos elegantes sitiales.

**Muchas gracias señora Son, ha sido bien decorada primeramente por mi difunta esposa y luego por mi hija Samantha, quien no tarda en bajar junto a mis nietos. Pero dígame señora Son, Usted también trabaja en Corporación Capsula Verdad?**

**Si, aun que ahora estoy de vacaciones, dentro de dos semanas vuelvo al trabajo, pero solo por un par de meses más, ya que después voy con pre-natal**

**¿No me digan que serán padres?**

**Así es,-**dijo un orgulloso sayajin**-vamos nuevamente a ser padres-**cosa que le gustó a Videl.

**Felicidades!, me alegro que una pareja linda y joven aumente su familia-"esto no me gusta mucho, por lo visto me va a costar unir a mi hija con este muchacho" **_**pensaba el hombre mayor**_

A los minutos baja Samantha Hoffman, junto a sus dos hijos

**Buenas Noches**-Dijo la mujer- **Señor Son, Encantada de verlo, usted debe ser su esposa verdad-**dijo dándole una sonrisa muy sincera-

**Buenas noches, señorita Hoffman, si ella es mi esposa Videl**- dijo presentándolas formalmente

**Mucho** **gusto** **señorita** **Hoffman**-**tiene unos hijos preciosos**-dijo mirando con ternura a los niños, quienes, tenían una edad de 10(Katherine)y (Thomas) 8 años. Ella era Rubia, un mini retrato de su madre, pero con la diferencia de tener los ojos verdes, el pequeño era moreno, y también tenía los ojos verdes, lo que dejó perplejo a Gohan, ya que el niño, era igual al amigo de su esposa, además tenía el mismo nombre, por lo que dedujo podrían ser hijos de él, pero solo era una sospecha, tal vez era solo una coincidencia

**Ya que estamos todos aquí, los invito a la sala para cenar.**pasaron todos, incluidos los niños, quienes se comportaron muy educadamente, además que eran muy silenciosos, cosa que extraño al matrimonio Son, ya que todos los niños de esa edad eran traviesos y muy habladores.

**Y dígame Señora Son, ¿Qué siente usted al estar casada con un hombre como su esposo? Debe sentirse muy afortunada, digo por lo inteligente.**

**Lo estoy señorita, , muy agradecida, y feliz de haber sido elegida por este hombre**. lo dijo con orgullo, no le gustó la forma en cómo se expresó la mujer

**Y su esposo también ha sido muy afortunado, es usted una mujer encantadora. **

**Gracias señor, ustedes también son muy amables, y acogedores**

**Gracias , me gusta recibir muy bien a mis invitados, hacerles sentir como en sus casas**

**Señorita**_,-_dijo una mujer del servicio-** el señor Lee ha llegado**

**Mamá es mi papá?-**le preguntó Thomas

**Si tomy es tu papá-**disculpándose con los invitados_-_**me disculpan, regreso enseguida**- salió del salón.**Me preguntó si será, quien pienso**_-meditaba Gohan_

**Bien, ¿en que estábamos? ah ya recuerdo, les decía que me gusta ser cordial con los invitados**_-_en eso el hombre ve llegar al salón a su hija y a un invitado….puso cara de pocos amigos

**Papá**_!-_dijeron al unísono los pequeños, acercándose hasta su progenitor

**Hola pequeños,**dijo el recién llegado, abrazando a sus hijos-_**los extrañé**__, _en eso dirige su mirada hasta la mesa principa_l-_**vaya que sorpresa**_! _Dijo

**Hola Thomy, ¿Cómo estás? ,no esperaba verte sino hasta el martes-**dijo pícaramente Videl

**Lo mismo digo, buenas Noches Gohan, señor Hoffman**_-_dijo seriamente mirando al hombre ya mayor, quien nuca simpatizó con él

**Buenas noches señor Lee**_-_dijo secamente el hombre-

**Bien niños voy a buscar su equipaje, su padre viene por ustedes por todo el fin de semana**

**Que bien! -**dijo el menor**- **

**Tienes unos hijos preciosos Thomy, el pequeño es igual a ti**

**Es verdad Thomas, cuando lo vi, tuve un presentimiento de conocerlo, y analizándolo pensé que podría ser hijo tuyo, y mira no me equivoqué-**dijo tranquilamente Gohan

**Si, estos niños son mi vida- **dijo un orgulloso Thomas

**Papá ¿Por qué no cenas con nosotros-**dijo el pequeño

**Si papá cena con nosotros por favor, después nos vamos hasta tu departamento**

**Niños, yo….no alcanzó a decir nada**

**Si Thomas cena con nosotros, sería muy descortés sino lo hicieras- **sorpresivamente sugirió el señor Hoffman

A los minutos volvió Samantha Hoffman, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida, encontrando a su ex novio y padre de sus 2 hijos, en una mesa cenando junto a su padre, con quien nunca en su vida, había compartido. Silenciosamente volvió a su silla, tratando de disimular sus nervios, por lo que notó conocía muy bien a sus invitados, sobre todo a la mujer, ya que hablaban amenamente

**Y donde se conocieron?** Preguntó tratando de no demostrar ansiedad

**En la Universidad**_**-**_Respondió Videl**- somos amigos desde entonces, hace tiempo que dejamos de **_**saber el uno del otro**_

**Y hace unas 2 semanas entre a trabajar en la Empresa de su papá- **terminó él

**Y sabes, papá ha dicho que lo has hecho estupendamente**

**Gracias, he dado el 100% de mis capacidades, espero seguir así**

**Si mi suegro dice que eres bueno, es por que lo eres**

**Además siempre fuiste uno de los mejores en la Universidad**

**Si, recuerdo que siempre nos peleamos el primer lugar. **El dueño de casa estaba muy incomodo, nunca imaginó que la cena terminaría en torno a la vida de Thomas Lee, el hombre quien destruyó la vida de su hija(es su opinión). Por su parte Gohan tenía una nueva opinión de Thomas, ya no sentía celos de él, sino le empatizaba, solo si se mantenía lejos de su mujer**.**

Mientras tanto en la capital del Este, se encontraba la pareja de Goten y Bra, quienes habían ido a un Restaurant

**Amor está deliciosa esta cena, gracias por invitarme**

**Mi mimosa, es un placer invitarte, además, me encanta estar a tu lado, sabes que es lo mejor que me ha pasado**

**Goten, eres tan tierno cariño**-se acerca a él y le da un tierno beso- **sabes qué bueno que me invitaste porque yo quería hablar contigo**

**Dime cielo ¿Qué quieres decirme?, hace rato que te noto nerviosa**

**Si, pero aquí no, mejor vamos al lago**

**¿al lago? Acaso quieres?-**le embozó una sonrisa

**Nooo, ya te dije que no, no volveremos a repetir lo mismo hasta que nos casemos**-le dijo bajito, ya que no era el lugar para hablar de esas cosas

**Si amor, y como te dije, voy a respetar tu decisión, solo que no sé por que quieres ir al mismo lugar**

**Ahí lo sabrás-**dijo firmemente

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Hoffman, los anfitriones, estaban despidiendo a sus invitados (Thomas y sus hijos ya se habían ido.)

**Buenas Noches señora un placer haberla conocido-**se despidió cordialmente el hombre mayor**-señor Son, nos veremos muy pronto, dale mis saludos a Bulma**

**Así lo haré y muchas gracias por la invitación, hasta luego señorita Hoffman**

**Buenas Noches señor y señora Son**

_Una vez que los invitados se fueron_

**Son muy amables ambos, no crees tu papá?**

**Si, ella es muy educada, no entiendo como una mujer como ella pudo ser compañera de Universidad del tonto de Lee**

**Papá, ya te dije que la familia de Thomas tiene recurso como nosotros**

**Pero no son tan millonarios como nosotros, tiene quizás 10% de todos lo que nosotros tenemos, para mi sigue siendo un aprovechador**

**No hay remedio contigo, mejor me iré a dormir, buenas noches padre-**se fue enfurecida

Mientras el matrimonio Son, viajaba nuevamente silenciosamente de regreso al Hotel, lo que tenia muy nerviosa a Videl, ya que su marido nuevamente tomó esa distancia con ella

**Que chico es el mundo, ese Thomas me dio una gran sorpresa al verlo ahí**-comenzó una platica

**Si, es pequeño este mundo**_- _desviaba la vista, no quería hablar con ella, aún le dolía el engaño de Videl. Después de esas pocas palabras, no sé volvieron a hablar durante todo el trayecto de regreso al Hotel. Una vez que llegaron a su habitación, ella quiso hablar con él de frente y encararlo_,_

**Cielo, necesito que me digas ¿ocurrió algo durante la tarde?, has estado tan distante-**empezó a darle pequeños besos

**No, son cosas tuyas Videl, solo estoy muy cansado, mañana debemos regresar, y tenemos que levantarnos temprano**

**Si, tienes razón**_- _se fue hasta el baño y luego de 5 minutos volvió hasta su esposo vestida con un lindo corsé de color rojo._ "_**si esto no lo motiva, entonces eso quiere decir que algo sabe**_"_**-buenas noches cielo**_-_le dio un pequeño beso y se acostó. Por su parte Gohan entró hasta el baño, después de 8 minutos salió de este, solo con bóxer y una playera de mangas corta, dejando ver claramente sus músculos, se acercó hasta la cama, y se acostó al lado contrario de su esposa, dándole la espalda, quien fingía dormir, se acercó a su marido y lo abrazó por la espalda, el no hizo nada, solo se dejó abrazar por la madre de sus hijos. Videl estaba segura, Gohan sabia lo del engaño, pero no quería decirle, seguramente por lo de su embarazo, y ella lo entendía, quizás ella hubiese actuado de la misma forma.

Mientras tanto en la montaña Paoz

**Ya mi mimosa, ya estamos aquí, ahora dime ¿qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?-**le preguntaba un ansioso Goten

**Bien, cariño, pero esto que te voy a decir es sumamente complicado, recuerdas lo que pasó hace unas semanas aquí, para ser claros hace tres semanas**

**Si amor, fue la noche más linda de mi vida- **le decía mientras la abrazaba

**Si, pero sabes a veces las noches lindas tienen consecuencias**

**¿Qué tratas de decirme Bra?-** un poco inquieto, ya que algo sospechaba al oírla hablar así

**Lo quiero decirte Goten, es que yo- **sus ojos empezaron a nublarse

**Que tienes amor dime porque lloras me estás asustando-**

**Goten Yo, estoy embarazada, vas a ser papá, eso es lo que pasa**-le dijo explotando en llanto,y arrojándose a sus brazos

**Bra….ya no llores, sabes es la mejor noticias que podrías darme, se que aun no estamos casados y quizás nuestros padres se van a enojar, pero lo afrentaremos juntos**

**¿y no estás asustado, no tienes miedo?**

**Para nada amor- **le emboza una sonrisa**- mira sé que aún eres joven y bueno si hacemos cálculos, cuando nuestro bebe nazca ya tendrás 20 años, así que no hay drama, y como ya te pedí tu mano, creo que debemos adelantar la boda**

**Enserio? –**le dijo con una mirada llena de ilusión

**Si amor, y ya no llores, te vez más linda cuando sonríes- **la besa apasionadamente

**Así llegó el otro dia y Gohan y su mujer llegaron hasta las montañas**

**Papá, mami, los extrañé tanto**-dijo la preadolescente niña

**Nosotros también te extrañamos cariño-**dijeron ambos abrazando a su hija

**Que bueno que llegaron bienvenido**_- _Dijo Goku

**Gracias papá, hola madre**-dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo

**Que alegría que ya llegaron, vengan entren, tenemos visita. **Era Bulma quien anhelaba saber de los detalles de la reunión, además se encontraban Vegeta, Trunk, Bra y Goten, ya que estos 2 últimos querían hablar con los integrantes de la familia. Cenaron tranquilamente, charlando de las conferencias y reuniones de Gohan. Mientras los hombres entrenaban afuera, las jóvenes charlaban en la habitación de Pan. Videl les contaba a Milk y Bulma acerca de su sospecha

**Pero como se enteraría?**

**No lo sé-**decia una angustiada Videl**- si estoy segura de que algo sabe, ha estado tan distante conmigo, estoy segura de que sabe la verdad**

**Querida, debes estar tranquila por mi nieto,-**_**le calmaba su suegra**_

**Si videl, tienes que estar serena, estoy segura de que Gohan no te dirá nada, en el estado en que estás- **hablaba Bulma

**Lo sé, y eso lo que me tiene angustiada, aún faltan 6 meses para que nazca mi bebe, y no quiero pasar estos meses con esta incertidumbre, asi que ya lo decidí, hablaré esta misma noche con él.**

**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Bra**

**Amiga, que emoción, eso quiere decir que se van a casar?**

**Asi es, me pidió que adelantáramos la boda, así que dentro de 1 meses seré su esposa**

**Viste te dije que todo saldría bien**

**Flash Back**

**Bra y Pan estaban reunidas en un Parque ya que la joven Brief la había llamado urgentemente**

**Dime Bra ¿Qué sucede?**

**Pan, necesito hablar con alguien, yo creo que estoy embarazada-**le dijo con un hilo de voz, a punto de llorar

**¿Embarazada?, enserio? Voy a tener un primo, que bien ¿pero no estás contenta, es una bendición tener hijos, se que aun soy joven y no sé mucho de esas cosas, pero mi abuelita siempre dice que los bebes son bendiciones del cielo**

**Lo sé amiga, es solo que no sé como se lo diré a Goten, ni a papá, ni a mi mamá, además estoy en mi primer año de Universidad, y no quiero dejar de estudiar**

**Estoy segura que la tia Bulma te ayudará con tu bebe**

**Si, pero es solo una sospecha, aunque estoy segura de estar embarazada, tengo 1 semana de atraso y soy muy regular, mira acompáñame a una farmacia**

**Si, y puedes hacerte el test en mi casa, ya que mis papás están de viaje. **Asi lo hicieron, y fueron a comprar el test, y luego se fueron volando a las montañas. Llegando al lugar Bra entró al baño y a los 5 minutos vieron los resultados

**¿y?- **dijo una ansiosa Pan, pero al ver los ojos cristalizados de su amiga, entendió el resultado**- amiga, que felicidad, vas a ser mamá, mira no debes estar triste**

**Lo sé amiga, pero estoy muy asustada**

**No te preocupes todo va a estar bien, mi tío te va apoyar, y se va a poner muy contento por la noticia**

**Fin Flash Back**

**Ahora solo falta que les informen a todos**

**Si, ya veo la cara que va aponer mi papá, y no quiero pensar lo que le va a ser a mi Goten**

**Si, pero recuerda que también está mi abuelito el no dejara que le pase nada a mi tío**

**Eso espero, ya será mejor bajar y enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que hemos hecho-**dijo una resignada Bra. Bajaron y se encontraron con todos los miembros de la Familia Brief y de la Familia Son, ya que Goten los había reunido

**Bien Insecto- **dijo un orgulloso príncipe**- será mejor que nos digan por que nos reunieron a todos**

**Si hijo, dinos que pasa-**dijo el hombre más poderoso del Universo

**Bien será mejor que se sienten- **dijo una apenada Bra, abrazada de su novio

**Oye mocoso suelta a mi hija, no tienen para que estar abrazados…digan de una vez por que tuve que dejar de entrenar, **

**Si bueno…**empezó Goten**, los reunimos aquí ya que hemos decidido adelantar la boda**

**Y para que? **Gritó el príncipe vegeta**….acaso ustedes…..**tratando de descifrar tan apurada decisión**….acaso tiene algo más que contar….dime mocoso acaso embarazaste a mi hija! **Adivinó Vegeta

**Pero que cosas dices vegeta!…**ahora era Milk quien gritaba**- mi hijo es un hombre educado y respetuoso, nunca se atrevería a todo eso**

**Eh…yo…el señor vegeta tiene razón mamá, Bra y yo seremos padres **y pummmmm….se escuchó un ruido**…**Milk se desmayó, siendo auxiliada por Videl y Gohan

**Pero cómo pudiste mocoso irrespetuoso, tocar a mi hija…..una princesa sayajin….**se acercaba a Goten para pegarle pero las manos de Gokú lo detuvieron

**Basta vegeta, ellos ya están grandecitos, ¿no te parece, ahora solo nos queda apoyarlos**

**Papá, mamá, perdónenme…**lloraba Bra…**solo pasó una vez y bueno y los resultados ya lo saben**

**No queremos detalles…ahora mismo nos vamos de esta casa y no volverás a ver a este insecto!**

**Aguarde señor aquí mando yo….príncipe sayajin…!.lo que importa aquí es la felicidad de nuestros hijos, y si quieren casarse yo los apoyaré**-acercándose a Bra**- MI bebe no te preocupes, ya si ya pasó, ya no hay marcha atrás, te apoyaré en todo lo que venga-**abrazó a su hija, mientras un enojado sayajin salió del lugar

**Gracias mamá, y perdóname por favor**

**Bien dicho Bulma….**dijo Milk ya incorporada**- si ya esta dodo echo, nos queda solo preparar todo para la gran boda-**acercándose a su hijo y tomándole la oreja**-esto es por tu irresponsabilidad, ya sé que eres todo un hombre y como tal te vas a comportar y darle un buen vivir a tu esposa, **

**Bien hermano Felicidades-**por fin habló Gohan**- tendrás una gran responsabilidad, pero recuerda que los hijos son un gran regalo de Dios**

**Hijo, no te preocupes por vegeta, no te hará nada, no lo permitiré**

**Gracias papá, pero sabes aún hay algo pendiente con él, y no quiero que interfieras por favor **

**Entiendo-sonrío Gokú, sabes me alegra estar aquí y ver en la persona que te has convertido, eres un gran hombre-**dijo un orgulloso padre**-oye dejarás que entrene a mi nieto?**

**No cambas ah-**dijo con una sonrisa**- lo pensaré, tal vez el señor vegeta quiera hacer lo mismo**

**Jajajaj de seguro que sí**

**Goten- se acerca Bra podemos hablar en privado?**

**Si preciosa vamos…salieron del lugar**

**Goten, que vamos hacer con mi papá?**

**No te preocupes hablaré con él, y lo haré entender**

**Pero yo quiero estar a tu lado**

**Esta bien. Pero no quiero que interfieras, ….hablaremos de hombre a hombre, mejor dicho de sayajin a sayajin**

**Pero quieres que te mate?**

**No te preocupes resistiré, por ti, y por nuestro bebé, si quieres vamos ahora mismo**-la tomo entre sus brazos y se la llevó. Al rato llegaron hasta Corporación Capsula, cuando llegaron al lugar, Vegeta estaba destrozando la cámara de gravedad, al notar la presencia de ambos jóvenes su furia estalló

**Bra, te dije que no quería verte con este insecto**

**Señor vegeta, su hija y yo vamos a casarnos ya le habíamos dicho, ahora si quiere golpearme por lo que pasó, hágalo, no me defenderé, así que empiece**

**Insecto…se acercó a él dándole un gran golpe en el estomago, dejándolo gravemente lastimado**

**Papá! Porque lo hiciste? **Se acercó a Goten-** mi amor estás bien?**

**Si…..hablaba con un hilo de voz, no te preocupes…..venia preparado para esto…..sacó una semilla del ermitaño, y después de comérsela- perdóname por el susto que te hice pasar quería que tu padre sacara todo su enojo hacia mí, sabia que iba darme una gran paliza, pero no quería darte preocupaciones, y hoy mismo fui por una semilla**

**Cielo, si que eres astuto,- se abalanzó hacia él, dándole un largo y apasionado beso**

**Tramposo insecto ya que te comiste tu inca opción ya verás-fue interrumpido por Bra**

**Papá, tu lo golpeas y te juro que nunca más te dirijo la palabra-**

**Dejalo traje varias semilla- al escuchar esto Vegeta, no le quedó otra opción y alejarse de la pareja, solo que les dio una advertencia**

**Oye insecto, te doy una semana para que entrenes y después de esa semana me las pagarás- se fue del lugar**

**Mi papá no cambia-dijo una enojada Bra**

**No te preocupes cielo, yo no quise mostrarle todo mi poder, sabes he estado entrenando con mi papá, y ahora voy a entrenar más para la próxima semana, le demostraré a tu padre que soy digno de ti, mi princesa sayajin-diciéndole eso le regala una sonrisa y le da un calido y tierno beso- te amo mi mimosa**

**Y yo a ti mi insecto-le dice **

**Oye!, no puedes decirme una cosa más cariñosa, como me dices siempre, mi amor, mi vida, mi cielo**

**No, de ahora en adelante te diré mi insecto- dijo divertida**

**Chistosita, ya debemos irnos**

**Estaban Gohan y Videl en su habitación, él por su lado muy callado, y ella queriendo hablar con él de una vez**

**Gohan, necesito que hablemos ahora! **Sentenció

**Te escucho, dime que quieres decirme Videl-**le dijo de frente**- mirándola a los ojos sin titubeos**

**¿Qué pasa contigo, acaso ya no me amas, porque me rehúsas?**

**Que me pasa?, pasa es que estoy harto de ver tantas cosas en la televisión, estoy cansado de ver como mi imagen está por los suelos, solo por una gran mentira de Ángela, eso me pasa, eso responde a tu primera pregunta la segunda, la segunda es, si te amo?, claro que te amo, con toda mi alma, y porque te rechazo, no es rechazo, solo es que sé que tienes que cuidarte durante el embarazo, y sé también que si me acerco a ti, no me resistiré y podré lastimar a mi hijo, eso es todo-**mintió Gohan. No quería enfrentarla, y decirle la verdad, en todo caso todo lo que le dijo es verdad, solo que lo último cambio un poco las palabras.

**Gohan, es enserio todo lo que me dices….no estás mintiéndome?**

**Mentiroso yo?"Seguro, pensó- sabes que no te miento, pero ya duérmete, mañana será un largo día- se acercó a ella le dio un pequeño beso- te quiero…..**y luego salió del lugar, para luego dirigirse hacia su estudio. Videl estuvo llorando por largo rato**."Lo sabe, sabe que le mentí, ahora está enojado conmigo, tal vez nunca me perdona por aquella mentira". **Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando y sin darse cuenta durmió sola toda la noche, ya que su esposo se quedó a dormir en su estudio. Al otro día despertó, sintió un frio en su espalda y se dio cuenta que estaba solo, miró su reloj eran las 5:40 de la mañana, salió de su habitación, con destino al estudio de Gohan, encontrándolo dormido en un largo sitial, estaba tapado con una frazada, dándole a entender que durmió ahí, porque él quiso, no porque se haya quedado dormido, eso le dolió, pero también sabía que no podía enojarse con él, por su comportamiento, ya que ella era responsable de todo.

**Cariño, despierta**- le dijo tiernamente**- ya debes bañarte para ir a trabajar**

**mmmm…todavía no, tengo sueño….respondió**

**bueno, pero no digas después que no te desperté**- se fue del lugar, dejando a un desalentado Gohan." Al rato llegó a su habitación, encontrando a su esposa dormida, pero solo ella fingía, no quería recibir más desaires de su esposo.

**Videl, estás despierta?...sé que lo estás, quiero que me disculpes por no dormir contigo, tuve mucho trabajo **

**Deja de mentir por favor! **Se levantó de la cama**…..sé que sabes la verdad ya no finjas más**

**Si, ya sé, que seguimos casados ¿eso querías oír? Verdad? **

Si, ya no aguanto más con tus desaires, si estás enojado conmigo dímelo de una vez!, no te preocupes por nuestro bebe, no va a pasarme nada Gohan, no soy una mujer débil, y lo sabes

Si, pero también sé que no puedes tener un disgusto

Por favor!, recuerdas que con Pan, tuve un excelente Embarazo, y eso que no estuviste mucho conmigo, por las conferencias que tuviste en Francia , recuérdalo y ahí tuve varios disgustos , Así que desahógate y dime todo lo que sientes

**Lo que siento Videl?, ¿enserio quieres saber lo que siento?, siento que no conozco a la mujer quien tengo a mi lado, Cielos Videl, casí llevo a Lime a mi cama por despecho, y ahora resulta que seguimos casados, ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta, si ahora no sé si creerte o no, pero dime estás contenta ahora que me tienes a tu lado verdad?, estás feliz porque tu plan resultó y ahora seguimos juntos?**

**Que quieres decir Gohan, acaso no estás feliz de estar conmigo?-**dijo con una mirada llena de desilusión

**No lo sé, Videl, si se trata de ser sincero , te puedo decir que siento un dolor muy grande, y no sé si quiera seguir a tu lado una vez que nuestro hijo nazca. **

**Que quieres decir?**

**Creo que ya todo se acabó, no quiero segui casado contigo**

**Asi, lo quieres que así sea, hoy mismo empiezo los trámites**

**Noooo!, digo no hace falta, si quieres lo hago yo, ya sabes, no quiero arriesgarme a otro engaño**

**Realmente quieres separarte?-**

**Si Videl, todo se acabó-dijo desidiamente**

**Haz lo que quieras Gohan**- salió del lugar un mar de lágrimas, refugiándose en la habitación de Pan, ya que esta se había ido a la casa de Bra, por que tenían que planear la boda de esta última y de Goten. Por su parte Gohan estaba mal, pero también sabía que era lo mejor por el momento, Videl tenía razón, no le pasaría nada ella era muy fuerte, además el bebe tenía su sangre, no le afectaría la condición frágil de su madre. Recordó a un viejo amigo que estaba de visita en la ciudad y lo llamó para que lo ayudara.

**Eran las 10 de la mañana y Videl recibió la visita de un abogado**

**Buenos días Señora Son, mi nombre es Richard Jones, abogado del Señor Son, y vengo a notificarle que hoy tendremos una única audiencia para la separación legal de ambos**

**Si, será lo mejor, lo más pronto posible salir de todo esto- **dijo con voz firme

**Bien aquí tiene la Dirección….la esperamos en ese lugar, a las 13:00 de la mañana**

**Él también irá verdad?**

**Si por supuesto, usted sabe, sino no seria legal ¿verdad?**

**Si, tiene razón, ahí estaré**

_Mientras en el departamento de Lime y Ángela_

**Dime Lime que tienes, hace varios días que te sientes mal**

**Prima estoy embarazada, ¿no es genial? Decía muy contenta la joven**

**Enserio?, y supongo que Tomy lo sabe**

**Nooo, y no debe enterarse, ya que tengo otros planes para este bebe**

**Prima, por favor, ya no te metas en problemas-**le reto Angela

**No habrá problemas, ya verás, voy a retener a Gohan con este bebe, sabes me llamó hace media hora, y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo ¿no es fabuloso? Prima, y lo cité para esta noche, así que tenemos que hacer unas compras, si todo sale bien con mi plan, no le quedará más remedio que casarse conmigo**

**Pero y si se volvió a casar con Videl?**

**No lo creo, por que sino, me hubiera invitado**

**Tienes razón, entonces cual es tu plan**

**Ven, vamos a comprar ahí te cuento**

Eran las 13:00 y Videl se encontraba junto a su abogado otorgado por el mismo juzgado, cosa que no le gustaba ya que ella y su padre tenía un gran abogado, pero por no llevarle la contra a Gohan decidió acceder, por lo menos, porque conocía a su marido, y sabia que no pediría grandes cosas_, _**tal vez solo la casa, era lógico esta al lado de sus padres, en eso se tensó ya que su hasta ahora esposo llegó al lugar**

**Bien señores-**empezóeljuez**-estamos aquí, ya que él señor Son, está solicitando el divorcio a su esposa , la Señora Videl Son, quien a accedido, de buena gana, eso facilita las cosas, ya saben, ya que si se negara, tendríamos varias asambleas, pero bien, prosigamos, bien señor Son según el informe de su abogado, de todos los bienes que ambos han adquiridos comúnmente, usted solo quiere su automóvil, ya que cada uno tiene el suyo ¿verdad?**

**Así es señor juez**

**También dice que le concede la tuición de su hija a su esposa, Pero aquí tiene una condición, dice que la señora Son deberá vivir en la casa que ambos comporten durante 1 año y 6 meses explíquese por favor**

**Sí, señor juez, lo que pasa es que ella está esperando un hijo, y quiero que ella permanezca en nuestra casa durante el primer año de mi hijo, solo pido esa condición señor, pero que ella no se****preocupe ya que me iré a vivir a la casa de mis papás, quienes viven al lado nuestro, después de ese año, si ella quiere marcharse, que lo haga**

**Entiendo ¿señora Son está dispuesta a aceptar esa condición. **Videl dudó en responder, estaba dolida por todo lo que estaba haciendo Gohan, pero sabía que el tenia todo el derecho de exigir, eran sus hijos, asi que respondió

**Acepto señor juez.**

**Bien, como ambos están de acuerdo en todo, solo tienen que firmar los documentos que sus abogados le pasaran. **Cada uno firmó el documento.

**Bien, Gohan, espero que sepas, que después de esto, ya no hay marcha atrás ¿lo sabes verdad?**

**Así es, lo sé, y muchas gracias por todos estoy años, fui muy feliz a tu lado, quiero que lo sepas- **le dijo sin mirarla

**Lo sé, yo también lo fui, pero esto es lo mejor, bien me voy**….. se fue del lugar con el corazón destrozado, pero sabia que su amor le pertenecería por siempre a Son Gohan

**Ya se fue, chicos desmonten todo. **Decía el Juez

**Muchas gracias Fred, eres el mejor actor que he conocido**

**No amigo, creo que tu lo has sido, pero dime ¿estás seguro de lo que haces? Cuando se entere no te perdonará**

**Espero que si lo haga, la amo demasiado, y jamás me separaré de ella, **

**Ya amigo espero que todo te salga bien, y no pierdes a esa hermosa mujer, cielos! Como no me reconoció, no he cambiado mucho**

**Jajaj pero con esa barba, eres irreconocible, y ahora donde van con tu compañía de teatro**

**Nos vamos a las vegas, asi que tranquilo, no me verán en un buen tiempo**

**Gracia amigo, muchas gracias**

Fred Rogers, era un gran amigo de Gohan de la Universidad, y Videl lo conocía, solo que no lo reconoció, ya que él se puso un traje de juez y una barba.

**Amigas holaaa como están?, espero que les haya gustado este súper capi, creo que ha sido el más largo del fic, Dios, ¿Qué hará Gohan para reconquistar a su "esposa"¿Cómo lo tomará Videl cuando descubra la verdad?(será en varios capis más adelante, por supuesto….¿cómo lo tomaran Pan, Milk, Gokú y Ms, satan , cuando se enteren?¿cómo será la batalla entre Goten y su futuro suegro?..¿cómo será la boda de Goten y Bra?(creo que será en el próximo capi, o quizás crea un conflicto entre ellos quién sabe! Y por último….que hará Lime para envolver en sus garras a nuestro querido Gohan**

**Bien descúbranlo en los siguiente capitulo yyyy**

**Chicas, ahora si, desde ahora acataré sus recomendaciones, era necesario separarlos para que se desarrolle mejor el trama, además la forma de separarse de Gohan la tenía en mente desde el principio, asi que no podía cambiar eso….**

**Adelanto…..llegará a la vida de Videl otro hombre(sincero y de buenas intenciones con ella, el perfil de Thomas no corresponde, pero le daré un buen final, me cae bien es bue padre**

**Gohan tendrá una excelente relación de trabajo con Samantha, (ella también es buena y no es tramposa como Lime)**

**Llevara del extranjero Iresa la gran amiga de Videl, quien será su pañuelo de lágrimas**

**Ya eso es todo hasta la próxima**

**Maria Elena**


	9. La Mentira de Lime

**Seguimos Casados**

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no son mios, sino de Akira Toriyama**

**La Mentira de Lime**

Videl conducía su auto, iba camino hasta su casa en las montañas, después de salir del tribunal, ya todo estaba dicho, solo queda esperar el tiempo estipulado por Gohan. Sonó su celular, aunque al comienzo, no quería contestar, no estaba de ánimo para ello, pero después de ver el número de quien llamaba, decidió hacerlo.

**Amiga eres tu?**

**Hola Videl cómo estás? **respondió Ireza

**Iresa, ni te imaginas, mi vida esta echa en pedazos-**lloraba la justiciera

**Amiga tranquilízate, he visto el periodo, dime es verdad todo lo que dice**

**No todo amiga, pero Gohan y yo acabamos de firmar los papeles de divorcio**

**Oh! Ese Son me va a escuchar**

**No amiga, no hables con él, yo tengo la culpa de todo-**nuevamente lloraba

**Mejor te espero en el lugar de siempre ¿te parece en media hora?**

**Estaré allí antes, estoy conduciendo en este momento**

**Ok, amiga ahí nos vemos, solo tranquilízate sí?**

**Si, hasta luego**-cortó

**Momentos después**

**Amiga cómo estás? **Abrazaba Ireza a Videl

**Aquí, como me vez**

**Amiga cuéntame todo- **Así Videl empezó a contarle de su viaje de luna de miel, de cómo Ángela se las arreglo para arruinarle el matrimonio, y como Bulma le ayudó a organizar su falso Divorcio, además le contó de su reconciliación, de su embarazo y lo de su actual divorcio

**Amiga, pero como se atrevió ese tonto de Gohan a esa canallada, si sabe que tu lo adoras, y además estás esperando un hijo de él**

**Ireza pero ya te dije, que yo soy la culpable, no debí engañarlo, no debí**

**Eso no importa, ahora solo falta que él se arrepienta de cada lágrima que has derramado por él, ya lo verá ese son, se lamentará el haberte dejado, de eso yo me encargo**

**No lo sé, ahora solo quiero pensar en este hermoso bebe que tengo en mi vientre, y en mi hija, no sé cómo se los diremos**

**Ya pensarán en algo, solo debe tranquilizarte, estás demasiado tensa**

**Si, te parece si vamos a mi casa, bueno al menos aún puedo llamarla así,**

**Si, llamaré a Mi hija**….marcó el numero de su hija**-hija estaré con tu tía Videl no me espera a cenar cenen los tres -**y cortó

**Y dime como les fue en su viaje de Francia-**preguntó mientras viajaban en el auto

**en general bien, súper bien…..oye te a cuerdas de mi primo Albert?**

**Si, el que molestabas conmigo?**

**Ese mismo. esta soltero…bueno ha tenido novias y eso pero ahorita está solito, y bueno, ha venido con nosotros a probar suerte por estas tierras, ya que hace años que no viene al país**

**Y en que trabaja tu primo**

**Jajaj te vas a reir, es productor….una especie de manager, ha trabajado con varios artistas**

**Mira que bien, me alegro por él, cuando quieras puedes traerlo a casa para verlo**

**Amiga esa es la idea **–le guiñó él ojo**-llegaron a las montañas**

**Bien amiga, llegó el momento de la verdad**

**Si, habrá que actuar no más, quiero que con Gohan le digamos a Pan lo del divorcio, asi que en estos momentos tendré que actuar como si nada ha pasado**

**Hola mamá, tía Ireza como está? **Saludó efusivamente a la amiga de su mamá

**Hola Pan, pero mira cómo has crecido, bastante diría yo, te has vuelto toda una señorita**

**Si, gracias tía, supongo que Bridget esa igual que yo**

**Si, ni que lo digas en parís tubo bastantes pretendientes, cosa que ha shapner no le causó mucha gracia**

**Jajajaj conociéndolo, supongo que varios ha caído al hospital-**se rio Videl

**Ni que lo digas-**rio la rubia**-**en eso se escucha la llegada de un auto

**Es mi papá-**dijo alegre Pan incomodando a Videl, cosa que Iresa notó

**Si, hija ve a recibirlo**, trató de actuar normal-la niña obedeció, saliendo en el instante

**Papá, que bueno que has llegado temprano**

**Hola hija, como están?**

**Bien adinina quien llegó**

**Quien?-dijo curioso**

**Tía Ireza, está dentro-dijo dejando a un tembloroso Gohan."Dios, justo ahora se le ocurrió llegar, ya me imagino del regaño que me va a dar, en fin, solo será un tiempo, no pienso perder a Videl, espero no arrepentirme de todo lo que he hecho".-se aproximó hasta la casa**

**Hola Ireza saludó en forma normal(ya que Pan entraba junto a él**

**Hola Son, como has estado, te felicito por lo de tu "ya sabes", lo de tu paternidad**

**Gracias, la verdad es que estamos muy felices esperando a este baby, ¿cierto cariño**? Abraza de la cintura a Videl

**Si cielo-**le emboza una sonrisa una "Cariñosa" Videl

**Iré a mi cuarto, un gusto verte tía**

**Igualmente Pan-**se despidió cariñosamente

**Bueno y dime Ireza como les fue en su vida por Francia? **dijo curiosamente

**Mejor que a ti- **se acercó peligrosamente hasta Gohan, tirándole la oreja**-como pudiste Son, dime como pudiste hacerle tanto daño a mi amiga, contestame? **Dijo una furiosa Ireza

**Ah, era eso, asi que ya sabes, si como te habrás enterado, Videl y yo, acabamos de firmar nuestro divorcio, y como sabrás, me mintió**

**Ya basta Gohan, no necesitas explicar nada, ya todo acabó, asi que ahorrate toda la molestias¡i, ahora dejeme sola con mi amiga-**interrumpió Videl

**Si, ahh lo olvidaba tengo que salir, me reuniré con Lime, asi que no me esperes**

**Bueno, pero no dijiste que te irías donde mis suegros**

**}**

**Bueno, si pero cuando le contemos a todos, no creo que sea buena idea aún, Pan esta muy contenta ya que hemos vuelto hacer una familia feliz**

**Tienes razón, pero no quiero esperar mucho, ella ya esta bien grandecita, y tendrá que entender, por cierto amiga ya que cenaremos solas con Pan por que no llamas a Shapner para que vengan a cenar junto a Bridget y tu primo-esto lo escuchó Gohan**

**Que primo?-**trató de preguntar lo más normal posible

**Albert ¿te acuerdas de él?**

**Tu primo Albert el mismo que hace años trataste de –**fue interrumpida por Gohan

**Jajaja el que estaba interesado en tu ahora ex esposa….ese mismo ¿algun problema en que venga Gohan?**

**No, para nada"esto no me gusta, trataré de llegar temprano". Ya me voy-**salio del lugar

**Jajajaja lo viste la cara que puso….creo amiga que tienes la mejor opción para olvidarte de este tonto de Son**

**Hay un problema amiga, yo no quiero olvidarme de él, lo amo demasiado, es mi vida**

**Amiga, pero no viste que se fue donde Lime**

**Pero eso lo hace solamente para sacarme celos, ya lo verás en cualquier momento me va a buscar, y creo que voy a caer amiga**

**Pero Videl, no puedes permitir que el te deje y vuelva a ti, cada vez que se le plazca, eso no lo puedes aceptar, debes quererte más**

**En el departamento de Lime**

**Ya prima, está todo listo solo falta la carnada**

**Y debes irte, tendrás que volver a penas te llames, para que me ayudes con lo demás**

**Si prima, que todo salga como lo has planeado, sale del lugar **

**A los minutos llega Gohan**

**Gohan que bueno que viniste**

**Si, tenia que hablar con alguein, y tu eres la única amiga que tengo, bueno que no sea amiga de ella**

**Entiendo, lo que quieres decir, que todos los amigos que tienes aparte de mi, son amigos de ella,**

**Si, eso es….bueno tengo muchas cosas que decirte**

**Bien amigo tengo toda la noche para escucharte-le dedicó una sonrisa seductora-pero antes quieres una copa?**

**Por favor, necesito una, la verdad es que no tomo, pero necesito algo ahora**

**Jajaja entiendo-**se dirigió hasta su mini-bar, sacó 2 copas, y sirvió**- y dime entonces que ha pasado**

**Bien te contaré, nunca me divorcié**

**Como? No entiendo**

**Lo que pasa es que Videl me engañó, me mintió, y yo caí, como un tonto caí en su red-tomo la copa y de un sorbo tomo toda la copa**

**Tenias sed eh?, te serviré otra"esto va ser fácil**"pensó, mientras servía la segunda copa

**Gracias, bueno como te iba diciendo ella me mintió, y bueno yo me separé de ella**

**Como es eso-**dijo intrigada

**Bien, le mentí, hice lo mismo que ella, contacte a un amigo que es actor y junto a su grupo de teatro hicieron un montaje haciéndole creer que me separaba de ella legalmente**

**Entoces siguen casados**

**Asi es, espero que para toda la vida¿ tienes otra copa, pensarás que soy un borracho, pero no lo soy**

**Tranquilo, jamás pensaría eso de ti, espera aquí-"ya es el momento, ahora si, le pondré el calmante para dormir en su copa"-**así lo hizo, sin que Gohan la viera**-bien toma- **se acercó a él**-Gohan, si necesitas apoyo aquí me tienes- **se acercó a él, mientras este tomaba la tercera copa**, en mi encontrarás un apoyo condicional, yo te amo Gohan- **le decía mientras empezaba a besarlo, un aturdido Gohan correspondía al beso

**Videl te amo-**después de esta frase cae desplomado al suelo

**Yo igual te amo cielo, solo que yo no soy Videl…..**marcó a su prima**- ya prima ven, la primera fase y comenzó**

**Mientras en las montañas**

**Hola pasen**-recibía a su visita Videl

**Hola Vi, tanto tiempo-**decia Shapner**-hola amor-**saludó a Ireza, y luego a Pan-**hola pequeña como estás?**

**Hola tio-luego ve a su amiga-Bridget como has estado?**

**Hola Pan como estas amiga?-**Decía alegremente la joven

**Bien, pero ven, vamos a mi cuarto**

**Videl recuerdas a mi primo Albert**

**Pero claro que si ¿Cómo estas Albert?**

**Hola Videl, tantos años? Decía educadamente Albert**

**Bien pero pases chicos vamos a cenar. asi lo hicieron cenaron y charlaron durante varias horas, sin que Gohan diera señal de vida, colocando bastante nerviosa e inquieta a Videl. ¿Por qué no llegas Gohan, acaso estrás aún con ella?"**

**Mientras en el departamento de Lime, Gohan despertaba con dolor de cabeza, al ver a su alrededor vio que estaba ¿en una cama?, y además al lado de él estaba una sonriente Lime**

**Ya despertaste bello durmiente**

**Lime, ¿Qué significa esto?, que hago aquí?**

**Gohan cario, ¿acaso no recuerdas nada?-decia entre solloso**

**¿Qué tengo que recordar dime, que paso entre nosotros?¿por qué estamos aquí, contéstame Lime que hago aquí?- **gritó el guerrero dorado

**Me sorprende que preguntas ¿acaso no es obvio?-**dijo con una mirada inocente

**No, esto fue un error, yo debo irme-**dijo mientras buscaba su ropa y se vestía

**Pero ….porque si yo te amo Gohan, yo no estoy arrepentida de lo que pasó, es más, ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida**

**Lo siento Lime, pero para mi no, y espero que esto no lo sepa nadie por favor, y creo que ya no volveré a verte, adiós- **se fue del lugar

**Eso es lo que tú crees Son Gohan, esto está recién comenzando-**dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

**En la casa de las montañas **

**Bien ya es hora de irnos-**dice Ireza**- ha sido una linda noche amiga, que fome que no haya llegado Gohan**

**Así es, quería hablar con ese Son, pero bueno mi esposa tiene razón, ya es tarde**

**Videl, ha sido una noche encantadora, un gusto haberte visto nuevamente, por favor saluda a tu esposo de mi parte-**decía mientras se abría la puerta de la casa**- vaya aquí viene llegando**

**Pero estas son horas de llegar Son?- **dijo un sarcástico Shapner

**Hola como estás Shapner, tanto tiempo amigo, como llegaste?**

**Bien Gohan, pero tu ¿Cómo estás?, me imagino que muy feliz, por lo de tu bebe que viene en camino?**

**Si, la verdad es que me tiene muy contento- **mirandoal otro invitado** – tu eres?-tratando de acordarse del nombre**

**Perdón amigo no los presenté, el es Albert, primo de Ireza**

**Hola mucho gusto, Son Gohan**

**Hola Gohan, gusto de verte nuevamente, hace años nos conocimos en casa de Ireza**

**Ahhh, algo recuerdo ahora que lo dices-**dice un poco dudoso, aunque sabía perfectamente quien era

**Bien amigo, nosotros ya nos despedíamos, ya son las 2:30 de la mañana, es muy tarde y mañana hay que trabajar**

**Si yo igual, bueno me alegro haberles saludado, ¿les parece si vienen mañana, asi hablamos un poco de cómo les fue en Francia**

**Ok amigo, aquí estaremos**- se fueron los invitados

**Bien, será mejor que me vaya a dormir, Pan ya está dormida junto a Bridget, ya que quisieron dormir juntas, para hablar del viaje a Francia**

**Ahh, entiendo –**medio dudoso-** Videl necesito hablar contigo**

**Hoy no por favor Gohan, ya es muy tarde, buenas noches**

**Espera por favor- **tengo que decirte algo, y no puedo esperar**-decía mientras la sujetaba de las manos**

**Suéltame!, ¿con que derecho quieres que me quede, con el derecho de ser tu ex esposa, o con el derecho de ser la madre de tu hijo**

**Con el derecho de ser la mujer que amo-**decía mientras la miraba a los ojos

**Jjaajja, por favor no me hagas reir**

**Videl, solo quiero que me escuches, y después tu verás lo que hagas**

**Ya dime –**dijo con indiferencia

**Bien seré franco, como sabrás, me quedé de juntar con Lime**

**¿y? – **decía sin importancia

**Bueno, y nos tomamos unas copas, y bueno en un momento yo**….decía con los ojos cristalizados**, perdí la noción del tiempo,,,y-**y no podía continuar, le dolía lo que decía, pero quiso ser franco con ella desde el principio, no quería mentirle, porque de alguna manera igual se iba a enterar

**¿Y?, contéstame Gohan, que pasó?, **le preguntó con desesperación, imaginándose lo demás

**Cuando desperté, estaba en su cama junto a ella-**

**Pero cómo pudiste Gohan dime, ¡acabo de darte el divorcio, e inmediatamente te vas a su cama!**

**Espera, si?¡sabes que los sayajines tenemos problemas con el alcohol¡,**

**Entonces ¿Porqué?, acaso la quieres?**

**Noooo, yo te quiero a ti y lo sabes!- **decía mientras la abrazaba

**Suéltame! ¡no me toques**¡-se fue del lugar, siendo alcanzada en las escaleras por Gohan**, no te acerques, no me toques¡**

**Videl, por favor, yo no quise, si yo hubiera estado en mis cabales, nada de eso hubiese pasado, yo te amo-**le decía mientras trataba de sujetarla por la cintura, pero en ese momento Videl dio un paso en falso, y si no hubiera sido por Gohan, ella cae por las escaleras

**No pasó nada, gracias por sujetarme-**decía bajito**, pero ahora déjame sola, quiero estar tranquila, por favor- **corrió hasta llegar al cuarto de ambos, y cerró por dentro. Por su parte Gohan se fue a la habitación de huéspedes, y no durmió en toda la noche. Cuando ya era hora de levantarse, llamó a Bulma y le dijo que no podría ir a su trabajo, ya que no se sentía bien, Bulma accedió, ya que sabía que ellos tenían problemas. A la hora del desayuno, ambos actuaron como si nada hubiese ocurrido, ya que Pan y la joven hija de Shapner e Ireza estaban con ellos. A las 10 de la mañana Videl se fue hasta la Empresa de su papá, ya que era martes, y en esos días le tocaba inspeccionar y ver que todo funcionaba bien.

**Hola Videl, que gusto verte –**saludó Thomas

**Hola Tomy, igualmente, ¿Cómo te ha ido?**

**Bien, aquí estamos, cada dia más acostumbrado al trabajo, ¿y tu como va todo en tu vida?¿te veo una cara demacrada ¿pasa algo?**

**Nada, no te preocupes**-le dedicó una sonrisa**. "si supieras", **dijo entre sí la mujer guerrera

**Qué bueno, cualquier cosa ¿me avisas ok?" eres tan noble, y yo haciéndote esta canallada, perdóname"-**decía para si Thomas Lee

**Si, pero bueno cambiemos de tema….**

**Tienes razón y como va tu embarazo?-**con una sonrisa pícara

**Bien, de viento en popa, cada vez me siento mejor, al principio fue un caos, tu sabes, los desmayos, las nauseas, y todo eso, pero ya este hermoso bebe me deja hacer las cosas más tranquila**

**Que bueno amiga-**después se dedicaron al trabajo durante toda la tarde

**Mientras en las montañas**

**Bien hijo para que querías hablarme?-**dijo un inquietante Gokú

**Papá pasó algo terrible…me acosté con Lime**

**Pero hijo y que vas hacer?, supongo que Videl no lo sabe ¿cierto?**

**Anoche se lo dije padre, y ahora no quiere perdonarme, bueno eso no es todo**

**Hay más?,**preguntó intrigado

**Si papá, engañé a Videl, le hice pensar que estamos separados**

**Pero como es eso?¿no era todo una mentira de Videl y Bulma?**

**Si, pero ayer la reuní en un lugar haciéndole pensar que firmamos unos papeles de divorcio, pero fue un montaje de mi amigo que es actor ¿te acuerdas de Fred?**

**El artista?**

**Si, el mismo. Bien prosigo, el me ayudó con el engaño y ahora ella piensa que estamos divorciados**

**Pero hijo ¿no crees que con esa mentira la vas a perder más aún, de lo que ya la has perdido**

**Lo sé papá, sé que he sido un tonto, pero ahora no puedo decirle la verdad, imagínate le conté lo de Lime, y si se entera del engaño me va a odiar más aún**

**Hijo estás muy equivocado, esa muchacha te ama, y si sigues mintiéndole, ahí no te va a perdonar**

**Lo sé, papá, pero aún no es tiempo, ahora solo tengo que convencerla que me perdone por lo de lime, además yo no estaba en mis cabales, tu sabes que el alcohol le hace mal a los sayajines**

**Pero 3 copas?, es curioso que 3 copas de vino te hayan dejado sin memoria, aquí hay gato encerrado**

**Jjajaajaj, por supuesto que hay gato encerrado, a mi hermano lo hicieron tonto**

**Goten, ¿desde cuándo que estás ahí-**le decía mientras Goten bajaba de un árbol

**Desde hace 30 minutos, llegue antes que ustedes, solo que escondí mí ki con este dispositivo que me dio Bulma-**le mostraba un tipo de reloj

**Vaya mi jefa es una genio, cada día me sorprende más **

**Pero dime Gohan ¿enserio crees que con 3 copas se te va a borrar la película?**

**¿Qué estás insinuando Goten, acaso crees capaz que Lime me engañaría en algo así**

**Por supuesto que sí, ya te dije que Angela y ella, están tratando de separarte de Videl y por lo visto lo están consiguiendo, solo falta que Lime llegue aquí en un par de semanas con un embarazo, eso sería fatal para ti hermano, no te parece?**

**Las cosas que dices, tu siempre a la defensiva ¿es que nuca te va a caer bien Lime?, con lo simpática que es, **

**Jajajaja vaya hermano creo que tu apellido debió ser Ingenuo, **

**Y por lo visto el tuyo debió ser el incrédulo Goten**

**Te equivocas, mi apellido debió ser el astuto Goten, bueno pero basta de charla, me voy a casa de mi amada Bra, papá recuerdas que más tarde vamos a continuar con nuestro entrenamiento**

**Si hijo, tienes que estar preparado para el encuentro con Vegeta,**

**Todavía con eso? ¿Quieres morir antes que nazca tu hijo?**-preguntó un incrédulo Gohan

**Hermano, se nota que todavía no notas lo mucho que he incrementado mi poder**

**Lo sé, me doy cuenta, pero con eso no basta, vegeta entrena desde que Bulma le hizo la cámara de gravedad, eso es más o menos hace como 30 años mas o menos**

**Lo sé, pero al menos yo tengo de entrenador al hombre más poderoso ¿cierto papá?- le **guiña el ojo**- ya me voy, el amor me llama…además iremos a la primera ecografía de Bra, adiós-**emprende el vuelo hasta la ciudad del este

**Este Goten, no cambia, ¿Quién iba a pensar que su fuuro suegro seria vegeta?-dijo divertidamente Gohan**

**Jajajaj tienes razón, al menos nuestros suegros no nos salieron tan gruñones**-reía Gokú

**Tienes razón, ya papá será mejor volver a casa-**emprendieron el vuelo hasta la casa de Gokú

**Mientras en casa de Bulma**

**Hola Goten adelante, Bra no tarda en bajar**

**Gracias Bulma, y dime como te ha ido en tus proyectos**

**Muy bien Goten, gracias por preguntar, la verdad es que con tu hermano no hemos parado, ya tenemos varios proyectos en curso, una de ella la mas anhelada máquina del tiempo, estoy segura que pronto la tendré en mi poder**

**Estoy seguro de ello, tanto mi hermano como tú, son personas, extraordinariamente inteligente, bueno es lo único bueno que tiene mi hermano**

**No digas esas cosas Goten, tu hermano es una gran persona**

**Lo sé, y es por eso que lo digo, es extremadamente caritativo, y aparte ingenuo, pero bueno, ese es otro tema que no puedo hablar con nadie, perdóname por favor, es algo de familia, y aun que te quiero como tal, no puedo comentarte**

**Jajajja no te preocupes Goten, entiendo lo que tratas de decirme ¿si me dices, estarías traicionando a tu hermano verdad?**

**Exactamente- **en eso ve bajar a Bra**- hola cielo nos vamos?-**le dijo dándole una coqueta sonrisa

**Si, mamá, Goten y yo vamos al médico, tengo mi primera ecografía**-fue interrumpida por su papá

**¿y no puede acompañarte tu madre, que tiene que ir este insecto?**

**Papá, no te metas en lo que no te importa, además este insecto que tu llamas, es el padre, así que irá él y punto, vamos mi amor-**lo dice tomándole del hombro

**Hasta luego Bulma, hasta luego suegrito!-**lo dijo para molestar a Vegeta, dejándolo lleno de furia

**Vegeta tranquilízate, solo lo hace para verte enojado, ya debes resignarte, nuestra hija esta enamorada de Goten-**le dijo cariñosamente

**Pero por que él? Dime Bulma ¿acaso no hay otro hombre que pueda gustarle a nuestra hija**

**Bueno si lo miras desde otro punto ¿Qué hombre es digno de tu hija, que no sea sayajin?**

**Olvídalo Bulma, mejor me iré a entrenar-**se fue resignado el hombre

Holaaaa aquí me tienen otra vez

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste el capi…..en el próximo capi subiré la pelea de Goten y Vegeta además de un acercamiento de Albert y Videl además de Samantha aparecerá nuevamente

Sin nada más que decir

Maria Elena


	10. Goten y Bra una Linda Historia de Amor

**Seguimos Casados**

Dragón Ball no me pertenece sino a su autor

**Goten y Bra Una linda Historia de Amor, ¿nos conocemos?**

Goten y Bra, estaban en la consulta del ginecólogo, esperando que Bra fuera llamada por este, estaban tan felices, por que verían como estaba su bebé

**Cariño estás nerviosa**?-Goten le dedica una linda sonrisa

**No mi cielo, porque tú estás a mi lado**

**No puedo creer que dentro de pocos minutos veremos la primera imagen de nuestro hijo**-dijo con mucha dulzura el hibrido

**O hija, recuerda que puede ser mujer**- finalizó**- en eso llaman a Bra**

**Ya amor, llegó la hora de la verdad- **entraron hasta la consulta del anciano doctor

**Adelante jóvenes y tomen asiento**- los jóvenes obedecieron y se sentaron en unas sillas frente al doctor**- bien señorita Brief, supongo que es usted la hija de la señora Bulma Brief cierto?-** la joven asintió- **me lo imaginaba, yo soy el doctor de su familia**. Los muchacho agradecieron a Dios el tener un medico de confianza, ya que por lo que sospechaban el bebe podría traer cola- **bien señorita necesito que se acueste en esta camilla-** la muchacha obedeció, y luego el doctor prosiguió, echándole un gel helado en el vientre, y luego a través de una larga manguerita y una pantalla empezó a mostrarle un pequeño punto que se divisaba- **bien chicos, como verán ese puntito en su bebe-** ambos jóvenes empezaron y llorar de felicidad, estaban muy agradecidos de traer a una vida a este mundo. Después de la visita al ginecólogo se fueron al parque a tomarse un helado

**Sabes Bra cuando estábamos en el doctor, sentí una felicidad infinita, nunca pensé que tendría un hijo**

**A mi me pasa lo mismo, nunca pensé que te figarías en mí-**dijo ella con ternura

**Te diré algo, antes de enamorarme de ti, mi vida era un caos, siempre quería divertirme, y no me importaba pensar en un futuro, y menos en hijos, pero cuando llegaste a mi corazón, lo primero que pensé, fue me voy a casar con esta mujer que cambió mi vida**

**y pensar que estuve muchos años enamorada de tí, amándote en secreto**

**y yo como tonto no me di cuenta antes, solo pensaba en divertirme, pero sabes desde ese día cuando te salvé de esos desgraciados, algo en mi cambio, después de ese torpe beso, no puedo explicarte que pasó**

Flash Back

Bra caminaba por las calles de la capital de este, estaba de compras, y ya que su papá no quiso acompañarla, decidió ir sola, estaba muy contenta ya que faltaba pocos días para el cumpleaños de su querido Goten, y por casualidad, se había enterado de que las cosas con su novia no estaban muy bien, ya que esta lo celaba mucho, se metió por un callejón, sin imaginar, que unos hombres pervertidos la seguían, y cuando se dio cuenta ellos ya estaban junto a ellas

**Hola preciosura! Que hace una princesita como tu tan solita- **le decía unos de los hombres

**dejenme! Decía la princesa sayajin**, tratando de soltarse del agarre de los hombres** -Auxilio!**

**Pero por qué tan enojona?, si podemos divertirnos-**decia el líder del grupo

**Déjenla, ¿no escucharon a la señorita?-** decía una voz detrás de ellos

**y a ti quien te**….no alcanzó a terminar, ya que una refaga de viento, iba derribando a cada uno de los hombres, quienes eran 6, la joven viendo quien habían sido su héroe, se arrojó a los brazos

**Goten, gracias a Dios que llegaste, decía la joven,** abrazándose del Hibrido- **nunca pensé, que tendría que pasar por algo así, solo por no saber luchar-**lloraba Bra

**Tranquila Bra**-decía Goten, abrazándola también, y hablándole tiernamente- **ya todo pasó, vámonos de aquí-** decía mientras miraba hacia los hombres, quien estaba inconscientes en el suelo. Ya se encontraban bien lejos del lugar- **pero dime que hacías ahí?-** preguntaba con inquietud el hibrido

**Bien, te lo diré, estaba de compras, y como ya me iba quería pasar por un lugar apartado para irme en mi aeronave**

**jajjaaj siendo toda una princesa sayajin y no quieres entrenar**- se burlaba el joven

**no te rías, no ha sido fácil para mí todo este tiempo evitando a mi padre, ya que siempre me pide entrenar, pero yo no quiero, pero ahora que pasé este accidente, me encantaría entrenar un poco, pero no con mi papá, ya que he visto sus entrenamiento, y la verdad, así como él lo hace, no pienso entrenar**

**jajajajaaj, se a lo que te refieres, **

**pero dime que hacías en el lugar?**

**Quedé de juntarme con Pares en el centro de la ciudad, y cuando llegaba a lo lejos escuché unos gritos de auxilio y menos mal que llegué, por que sino,,,,,**

**ni lo digas por favor, gracias Goten, ahora puedes irte con tu novia**-dijo con una mirada llena de tristeza, cosa que el hibrido notó, y por ello decidió quedarse más tiempo con la joven

**No te preocupes, ella puede esperar, la llamaré-** en eso sacó su celular y marcó a la joven**- alo? Pares, perdóname, pero no podré llegar a la cita, tuve un inconveniente, después te iré a ver a tu casa, si discúlpame, entiendo. dijo desganado, entonces nos veremos mañana, adiós**-cortó

Se** enojó?, si es así discúlpame, es por mi culpa**-dijo apenada la joven

**no te preocupes, hace rato que nuestra relación no está bien, tu no tienes nada que ver, será mejor llevarte a casa**

**A casa no por favor, no quiero que me vean que estuve llorando- **suplicaba la princesa

**Entiendo, entonces iremos a la montañas ¿te parece?**

**Si, **decía la joven, muy contenta, y agradecida, ya que su amor platónico, fue quien la rescató de esos rufianes. Llegaron hasta las montañas, a la casa de Goku, quien recibió muy contento a la joven, al igual que su esposa

**Hola Bra, que gusto que estés aquí, decía Milk**

**Me encontré con Bra en el centro, y ella quiso venir a las montañas a ver Pan- **mintió el hibrido-** bien me retiro a mi habitación, adiós Bra y estás en tu casa-**le dedicó una sonrisa

**Gracias Goten, por todo- **le dijo con una cara llena de amor-cosa que notó Milk, además se dio cuenta que estuvo llorando, y una vez que Goten, no estaba con ellos le preguntó

**Bra ¿Qué tienes, estuviste llorando, cuantame, podemos ayudarte en algo?**

**Si señora Milk, quisiera, si puede hospedarme esta noche, no quiero que mis papás me vean así, ya que mi papá se va a poner como loco cuando sepa lo que me pasó**

**Hija¿ pero que te pasó?-solo si tu quieres **contarnos dijo la mujer con ternura, ya que quería mucho a la muchacha

**Les diré, iba caminando por unas calles apartadas-**entonces sus ojos se cristalizaron**- unos hombres trataron de a..aa….bu …sar de mi-**terminó la frase, el matrimonio Son escuchaba consternados y apenados por lo acontecidos por la joven**- y justo llegó Goten a tiempo y me salvó**

**Mi hijo es un héroe! Le daré una rica cena-**decia con orgullo la mujer

**No te preocupes Bra, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, en la habitación de Gohan, ya que ahora es para los huéspedes- **decía Goku**- y no te preocupes por tus padres, no sabrán, lo que te pasó y menos vegeta**

**Gracias Señor Goku-**agradeció la joven**- ahora quisiera pasar al baño- **el matrimonio asintió, quedando solo los dos

**Pobrecita muchacha, y mi Goten, que no se dé cuenta lo linda que está, solo mira a esa rebelde de Pares, que solo le da disgustos a mi pobre hijo**

**En eso concuerdo contigo, pero el tiene que decidir ¿no te parece?-**en eso el aludido llega**-Goten ¿vas a salir?**

**Si, necesito ir a ver a Pares, -**se disculpaba el hibrido

**No, por supuesto que no saldrás, **sentenció la mujer**- Bra nos ha contado lo que ha pasado, y he decidido prepararte una rica cena ¿No despreciarás a tu madre verdad?**

**No, nunca lo haría madre-**decía con miedo el joven**- entonces les dijo todo lo que pasó?**

**Si hijo que la rescataste de unos bandidos-**respondió Goku

**Asi es, justo en ese momento iba a juntarme con Pares, y escuche unos gritos de auxilio y la ayudé, dejando plantada a Pares, es por eso que necesito ir a verla, **

**No iras hasta mañana!, en un rato más cenaremos con nuestra invitada**. Llamaron a la casa de Bulma, diciéndoles que se quedaría con Pan, y por supuesto evitaron lo acontecido en la ciudad, ya que la joven no quería preocupar a sus padres. Cenaron junto a la familia de Gohan, quien muy complacido aceptó a la joven en su casa, ya que con Pan eran muy amigas, a pesar de la diferencia de edad ( Bra tenía 18 y Pan 12). Después de la cena, Bra decidió salir un poco a caminar por los jardines de la casa Son, ya que estaba muy agobiada por lo ocurrido, y es por eso que quería despejar su mente un rato. Pero sin querer escuchó una discusión que Goten tenía con su novia

**Pero Pares, escúchame!, hubo un pequeño incidente, y no pude llegar a tiempo¡no¡ no estoy engañándote, entiende, fue un problema mayor, deja de ver a otra chica donde no las hay, ya basta¡ hablaremos mañana **y cortó- en ese momento se fijó en la joven sayajin**- Bra ¿estás bien?- **dijo al verla un poco triste

**Lo siento no quise escuchar, y perdón si tienes problemas con ella por mi culpa-**se disculpaba nuevamente la joven

**No te preocupes, ya te dije no fue tu culpa, las cosas ya pasaron **– empezó a mirarla, estaba tan bonita, la conocía desde que nació, y siempre la miró como a una hermana menor, pero ahora estaba distinta, de pronto se dio cuenta que se sonrojó al verla con otros ojos**- Bra ¿quieres ir a caminar?. Te veo muy pálida, necesitas relajarte!si claro Goten!, **se acusaba solo en su mente- la joven feliz accedió caminar con el amor de su vida. Caminaron rumbo al lago, Goten le contaba a la joven de su relación con Pares, y de lo difícil que resultaba estar con ella últimamente, ya que por los celos de la joven, la situación se estaba volviendo insoportable

**Que pena- **decía hipócritamente, ya que estaba feliz de escuchar todo eso, ya que le daba esperanza a ella**- ojala que se arreglen las cosas- **sin querer se tropieza con una piedra, siendo auxiliada por el joven, quien la sujetó de la cintura, quedando ambos en una posición muy incómoda, y cuando ella quiso enderezarse, para su fortuna tuvieron un pequeño roce de labios**- lo siento Goten, fue sin querer**, dijo apenada

**No te preocupes, fue mi culpa-**decía apenado y con el corazón a mil por horas**-"que me pasa?,}¿ por qué me sentí tan bien al sentir sus labios?"- **pensaba el hibrido** "que beso más lindo, aunque corto, fue lo más lindo que me ha pasado en mi vida, a pesar de lo vivido en la tarde, esto lo cambia todo", **eran los pensamientos de la princesa sayajin**- será mejor volver- **decía avergonzado

**Si tienes razón, Pan debe estar buscándome. **Llegaron a la casa de Gohan, pero mientras volvían, no volvieron a hablar, solo sus corazones iban cantando de felicidad. Bra se fue directo a la habitación de Pan, quien ya dormía, así que trató de no hacer ruido y se acostó al lado de su mejor amiga. Por su parte Goten estaba en la sala conversando con Gohan

**Y dime hermano adonde estaban?, y no quiero mentiras súper héroe, mamá ya nos contó lo que pasó esta tarde**

**Bien fuimos a dar una vuelta por ahí, ya que ella todavía eta muy nerviosa por lo que pasó, así que salimos**

**Oye, recuerda que tienes novia, y un consejo, no hagas sufrir a Bra, ni le des falsas esperanzas, si la quieres deja a Pares, bien contenta estaría mamá, pero si no quieres a Bra, aléjate de ella, bastante ha sufrido la pobre por tu causa**

**Por mi causa? ¿a qué te refieres?** Preguntó con curiosidad

**Vaya y te crees un don Juan, y no te has dado cuenta verdad?, es mejor asi, que te des cuenta solo, buenas noches**. Se retira dejando a un desconcertado Goten. Los días pasaron y ya Bra instalada en su casa, estaba feliz, ya que esa noche era la fiesta de su Goten, quien llegaría solo, ya que por lo que supo por Pan, había terminado con Pares, dándole a la princesa la esperanza de conquistarlo. Además quería hablar con el joven ya que quería pedirme que la entrenara, y así lo tendría más cerca a ella. Los invitados estaban llegando y una nerviosa Bra, aún dudaba de bajar, ya que su vestido era un poquito escotado, además llevaba un poco de maquillaje, y parecía una princesa, según lo que le había dicho su madre. Decidida bajó hasta el salón, encontrándose con la familia Son

**Hola Bra, pero que linda estás!,** pareces toda una princesa dijo Milk

**Gracias, espero que disfruten esta cena**-decía la menor de los Brief- iba de saliendo del salón de baile cuando escuchó la voz

**Y donde va la princesita?** Dijo Goten

**Hola Goten ¿Qué haces aquí?-**fue lo primero que se ocurrió preguntar

**Creo que mi madre y tu madre organizaron mi cumpleaños aquí, creo que por ser el festejado, no podía faltar, ¿no te parece?-**dijo sonriente

**Ahhh claro, que tonta soy.** dijo apenada

**Yo no creo eso, creo que eres muy lin….da**-dijo nerviosamente-**quise decir, que no tienes nada de tonta, eso es-**

**Gracias y dime viniste solo y tu novia?** Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta, solo quería escucharlo de Goten

**Ella y yo terminamos, estábamos mal asi que era lo mejor**

**Que pena, debes estar muy triste lo lamento mucho**

**No, para nada, la verdad me he sorprendido, pero me siento aliviado más que triste**

**Ahh, entonces te felicito, por que ella era una sangro….na….disculpa no quise decir eso**

**Jajaaj no te preocupes Bra, pero sabes**-se acercó a ella y le dijo en el oído-**yo pienso lo mismo,** ella se estremeció al tenerlo tan cerca, y se sonrojó, al verla asi Goten, sonrió y pensó en lo linda que se veía, en ese estado**- sabes te ves muy linda, una digna princesa sayajin**- hizo una reverencia

**Tontito, rio feliz la joven**

**Supongo que la princesa le concederá una pieza de baile a este humilde súbdito? Además todas quisieran bailar con este cumpleañero, espero que tu también quieras**-dijo mirándola y extendiendo la mano- la joven aceptó feliz, era la primera vez que bailaba con su príncipe, asi que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad, sorprendidos los guerreros z veía a la joven pareja, siendo Bulma y Milk las mas contentas. Por su parte al príncipe sayajin, no le gustó para nada la escena, asi que furioso se retiro del lugar.

**Sabes Goten, **le decía la joven mientras bailaban**-queria pedirte un favor**

**Si dime- **le respondió sin reparo

**Quiero pedirte si me puedes entrenar por favor, no quiero hacerlo con mi papá, por que es muy duro en sus entrenamientos**

**Claro princesita, por supuesto que sí, cuando quieras puedes ir a las montañas y te entrenaré- **respondió emocionado, ya que en esos días sin verla se había dado cuenta que sentía algo muy fuerte por la joven, por ese mismo motivo había terminado con Pares, y quería hablar con Bra acerca de ese sentimiento que estaba fluyendo dentro de su corazón-** quisiera hablar contigo a solas, si se puede**

Por supuesto, pero necesito ir a mi cuarto, espérame en el jardín, yo iré enseguida**- se retira del lugar, para luego ir por el regalo que tenia para su amor, llegando a los minutos donde se encontraba su príncipe**

**Bien quería hablar contigo algo muy importante Bra**

**Si, pero antes quisiera entregarte mi regalo-**le dijo extendiéndole las manos, entregándole su obsequio-**espero que te guste, feliz cumpleaños-**luego de eso le abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla**, espero que cumplas muchos más-le dijo sonrojada**

**Gracias, ¿puedo abrirlo enseguida?**

**Ehh,,,bueno que mas da.**dijo un poco nerviosa-luego de abrir su regalo quedó sorprendido al ver un peluche con un corazón, quien llevaba una frase** "gracias por ser mi héroe"-espero que te haya gustado, me costó encontrar la frase correcta, habían algunas frases como "te amo", "te quiero", y esas cosas, pero eso se lo dices a tu novio o esposo, e inclusive a tu padre, así que esa frase me gustó, por lo que pasó hace días, fuiste mi héroe Goten**-sus ojos se cristalizaron**- nosé que hubiese sido de mi sino me ayudas**

**No fue nada, y ya no llores**-la abrazó**-te prometo, que si alguien nuevamente trata de sobre pasarse contigo, yo volveré a golpearlo, siempre te voy a cuidar, te lo prometo- **luego sus miradas se encontraron, y poco a poco Goten se acercó a sus labios, y se besaron, fue un beso largo, y tierno a la vez, pero ninguno de los dos querían terminar hasta que…..

**Oye ya suéltala, ya bastante rato que estoy mirando esta escena y no me gusta nadita**

**¡papá, ´¿Qué haces aquí?-estabas espiándonos?-**decia furiosa Bra

**Corrección yo llegue primero que ustedes…pero díganme ¿a que se refieren con que este insecto fue tu héroe?¿no me has dicho siempre que tu gran héroe soy yoooo!,y de quien te defendió**-decia furioso

**Te lo diré papá, pero no quiero que molestes a Goten, de echo deberías estar agradecido de él**

**Pero que te pasó Bra?**

**Hace unos días unos hom…bres tra..ta..ron de abu..sar de mí** – decía nerviosamente la joven-**y el llego a tiempo a defenderme**

**¿Y por qué no me dijiste, dime te hicieron algo esos desgraciados, donde estaban, dime supongo que ya están bajo tierra verdad Goten?decia un furioso príncipe de los sayajines- por que no me contaste Bra?**

La joven empezó a llorar- **porque sabia que te pondrías así de furioso y no quería que hicieras una locura, Goten ya les dio su merecido a esos rufianes,**

**Oye Goten, no quiero que nadie se entere de lo que le pasó a mi hija ¿me escuchaste? Menos Bulma, ahora vamos a adentro, y sécate esas lágrimas no quiero que te vean asi, **

**Si papá, ya voy, adelántate con Goten, enseguida voy**. La muchacha se quedó sola unos momentos pensando en ese lindo beso que le dio su querido Goten, las cosas no habían quedado claras, tenía que preguntarle lo del beso porque él la besó, y ella solo le respondió, por tanto el sentía algo por ella, lo sabia!, su corazón no la engañaba, su amor era correspondido, y esa noche no dormiría hasta hablar con el dueño de sus desvelos. Se dirigió hasta el lugar de su madre

**Mamá quiero hablar contigo**

**Dime princesa ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó inquieta**

**Bien, te diré, necesito que me des permiso para dormir en la casa de los Son por favor**

**¿y para que seria, por que yo los invitaré a que duerman todos aquí, como sabes hay muchas habitaciones**

**Nooo, digo, por esta noche no por favor mamá**

**Pero que ocurre, dime¿ tiene algo que ver por tu amor imposible?-le dijo ya que ella conocía muy bien de los sentimientos de su hija, ya que eran buenas amigas y su pequeña siempre le contaba todo, a excepción de los últimos acontecimientos**

**Si mamá, pero te lo diré mañana, te lo prometo, pero esta noche necesito hablar con él y papá nos encontró en el jardín besándonos-dijo arrepintiéndose de esta ultima palabra**

**¿besandose? Hija, por lo visto hay muchas cosas que debes contarme, pero está bien haré algo mejor, llevaré a tu padre a dormir en un rato más y puedes quedarte junto a él, ya mañana jovencita hablaremos largamente los dos**

**Gracias mamá, no sabes lo feliz que soy, parece que Goten siente algo por mi mami, y yo que lo he amado tantos años**

**Jjajaja y él es el único que no se da cuenta, todos saben de tus sentimientos por él, pero bueno hija, solo quiero que seas feliz, asi que te ayudaré. "enamorada de mi por muchos años?, ahora entiendo lo que quiso decirme mi hermano, que bueno saber que mis sentimientos son correspondido por Bra, espero que ella me acepte-decia para sí Goten, quien había escuchado la conversación de madre e hija. Los minutos pasaron y una cansada Bulma se disculpaba con sus invitados, dando como excusa que últimamente ha estado trabajando hasta tarde, los invitó a dormir a todos en su casa, asi que los invitados al cumpleaños, quedaron disfrutando de la fiesta, y un orgulloso sayajin, aceptó gustoso de irse a dormir junto a su mujer. Por su parte Bra feliz, se acercó a su amado**

**Goten, necesito hablar contigo-dijo apenada, al hablar ya que él se encontraba charlando con su padre y hermano, estos dos últimos, le dedicaron una seria mirada al hibrido, ya que no querían ver sufrir a la muchacha.**

**Si por supuesto vamos-**decía nerviosamente, por la mirada de los hombres. Llegaron nuevamente hasta el jardín-**bien dime que quieres hablar conmigo**

Si, es acerca del beso que me diste ¿Por qué lo hiciste Goten?-**dijo mirándolo a los ojos**

**Bueno, yo lo hize por que me nació hacerlo bra, yo siento algo por ti, aun no sé que es, pero si es algo muy fuerte, y es por ello que terminé con Pares**

**Terminaste con Pares por mí?-**dijo incrédula

**Asi es, ya que cuando estaba con ella, solo pensaba en ti, no sé qué me pasa solo sé que quiero estar contigo**-se acercó nuevamente a ella y se besaron, pero esta vez con desesperación y mucha pasión. – **entonces Bra-**dijo luego de ese beso, quis**iera saber si quieres ser mi novia?-**le preguntó, pero solo respondió con un cálido beso

Fin Flash Back

**Ya llevamos un año y 2 meses, ¿no te parece linda nuestra historia de amor cariño?**

**Si mi mimosa, pero sabes que?, lo mejor de todos es que este amor es tan grande, que este bebe que está en tu vientre es la prueba de ello, **luego se besan tiernamente

Videl caminaba por las calles de la ciudad cuando de pronto escuchó que la llamaban, al darse cuenta quien era, sonrío y cordialmente saludó

**Hola Albert ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Qué haces por aquí?**

**Holaaaa, la verdad es que busco trabajo, estuve dejando mis datos en distintas productoras, a ver si alguien me contacta y tú?**

**Estaba buscándole ropita a mi hijo-**decía feliz la futura madre

**¿Y cómo sabes que es hombre?-**preguntó intrigado

**Lo sé, lo siento, además que lo he soñado**

**Ahh entiendo oye ¿quieres ir a tomarte un café conmigo?**

**Si por que no?**

**Ya en el café**

**Y cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado?, mi prima me contó lo de tu divorcio**

**Esa Iresa! **Dijo bajito

**Dijiste algo?**-preguntó

**No nada….pero si, estoy legalmente divorciada, pero bueno mejor hablemos de otras cosas por favor**

**Si, bueno sabes me dijeron que Corporación Capsula quiere contratar cantantes para una gala ¿sabes algo de eso?**

**Si, en 2 semanas habrá una gala, donde los empresarios más grandes están invitados, y Bulma necesita contratar una orquesta y a alguien que cante**

**Vaya solo se necesita aun grupo y un cantante **–de pronto algo recordó –** oye ¿si no recuerdo tu cantabas cuando joven en la escuela verdad?, eso me dijo Iresa, y una vez me invitó a un festival y cantaste muy bien ¿ no quisieras volver a cantar por favor!, serias mi representada y nadie se enterará**

**Jajjaa las cosas que dices, pero sabes sería muy interesante, ¿Por qué no? Está bien, pero nadie se puede enterar, ahh, y no te preocupes yo haré los contactos con Bulma, para que te contrate, solo debes buscar a un grupo de música**

**Si, de eso yo me encargo, tengo un amigo que tiene una banda, así que no hay problemas, muchas gracias Videl, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir de nada.**

Por otra parte Gohan estaba en su oficina cuando su secretaria Marron, entró avisándole que tenía visita

**Dile que pase Marron- **a los segundos entró una elegante mujer**- señorita Hoffman ¿Cómo ha estado?**

**Buenas tardes señor Son, espero no interrumpir su trabajo,**

**No ya estaba terminado, pero cuénteme ¿a que se debe su visita?**

**Bueno, venia para ver los detalles, usted sabe, ver el presupuesto y esas cosas**

**Entiendo ¿le gustaría ir por un café?, preguntó el hibrido**

**Si por supuesto**. Se encaminaron hacia un elegante restaurante, que estaba al frente de la Empresa, en la cual era bien frecuentada por los trabajadores de corp. Capsula**.- Bien como verá, el proyecto está en marcha, solo nos falta un poco más de presupuesto, no es que lo necesite la Empresa, es solo que tenemos varios proyectos en camino**

**Entiendo señor Son, y como sabrá Empresas Hoffman, esta dispuesta facilitarle el presupuesto necesario, así que como sabrá seré yo la encargada llevar el negocio a cabalidad, y es por eso que quiero que sepa, que cuentan conmigo para lo que sea- **Tomaron unos refrescos y después de charlar por varios minutos, Gohan recibió una llamada inoportuna

**Diga?, Lime ¿Cómo estás?, bien gracias-**trató de ser lo más cortés posible** – no no estoy en mi oficina, pero estoy en una junta de trabajo, así que te pediría que no me llamarás por favor, adiós-**después de cortar**- disculpe, es una amiga que quiere que le ayude con algo**

**Si claro, no sé preocupe, además no tiene que fingir conmigo, sé que tiene una amante, y que su matrimonio esta en crisis, pero no diré nada descuide**

**Jajajaja cree que ella es mi amante verdad?-**dijo entre risas**- no me tome por ese tipo de hombres señorita, yo amo a mi esposa, y jamás le he sido infiel, y menos con Lime**

**Disculpe, también pensaba eso de usted, no veo que sea un hombre de varias mujeres, lo veo como un hombre muy educado y serio, es solo que en la televisión dicen que- **fue interrumpida por Gohan

**Sé lo que dicen en la televisión y Periódicos de mí, sé también que mi reputación está por los suelos gracias a ellos, pero le diré algo, amo a mi mujer como no tiene idea y vamos a tener nuevamente un bebé, y eso es lo más importante para mi, mi familia, **

**Y me alegro escuchar eso, la familia es lo más importante, para mi mis hijos son mi cable a tierra y mi razón para cada dia ser mejor**

**Tiene razón, sabe usted me ha dado mucha confianza, creo que esta podría ser una linda amistad salud por ello-**brindaron con las copas en alto**- y por que todo salga bien en nuestros negocios**

**Lo mismo digo señor Son-**le dedicó una sonrisa**- creo que ya es hora de irme, debo ir por mis niños al colegio- adiós señor Son y saludos a su esposa**

**Saludos también a su padre, que tenga buena tarde- **pagó la cuenta, y ambos tomaron distintos rumbos.

Ya era de noche, y estaban cenando la familia Son en pleno (Gokú y junto a todos los integrantes de su familia e inclusive Bra, quien ya era parte)

**Y bien**-empezó Videl- **que sintieron al ver su primera ecografía?**

**Fue muy lindo y especial-** Goten hablaba emocionado

**Si fue lindo sobre todo porque Goten pudo estar conmigo,**

**Si, aún recuerdo la primera ecografía de Pan-**fue el turno de Gohan-**fue muy emociónate, por cierto cariño ¿Cuándo tienes la próxima ecografía?**

**Dentro de la semana que viene cielo**-disimulaba muy bien **-¿irás con Pan y conmigo?-**le decía con una sonrisa esperanzadora

**Si puedo claro que sí amor, trataré de estar ahí con ustedes**

**Qué bien! papá, será emocionante ver a mi hermanito**

Cenaron como cualquier familia, y después cada cual se fue a su hogar(Goten fue a dejar a Bra a su casa)

**Bueno papá, mamá, ya me voy a dormir-**tocó el vientre de su madre**-adiós Graham**

**Graham?-**preguntó curioso Gohan

**Si, asi se va a llamar si es hombre, y como estamos seguras con mamá, ya lo llamamos así, ya me voy **

**Asi que lo llamarás Graham, como me habías dicho, pensé que después de todo lo ocurrido, habías cambiado de parecer**

**Para que veas que no**-dijo seriamente-

**Por cierto, la señorita Hoffman te envió cariñosos saludos, hoy tuvimos un pequeña reunión de negocio**

**Que raro Bulma no me dijo nada**

**Si, pero solo hablamos la señorita Hoffman y yo, estuvimos hablando en el restaurante del frente de la Empresa**

**Ahhh, que casualidad Albert también te envio saludos, hoy me lo encontré en el centro, y nos tomamos un café**

**Y ¿ que estaba siendo contigo a solas, o sabe lo de nuestro divorcio**-dijo con un tono celoso

**Ireza le contó, no yo- tratando** de cambiar el tema- **y no me habías dicho que te irías con tus padres?**

**Asi es, pero no he hallado la ocasión, supongo que tengo derecho a la casa todavía cierto?**

**Sabes que sigues siendo tú casa, es más tuya que mía**

**No digas asi, hemos vividos ambos**, -se acercó a ella, y toco el vientre hablándole a su hijo**- y tanto Pan, como este hermoso bebe que está en tu vientre ¿cierto que eres lindo bebé?, eres lo mas lindo que tengo junto a tu hermana, son nuestros herederos, siempre seremos dueños de esta casa, aunque con el no disfrutemos como lo hicimos con Pan**-se agacho, y besó el vientre de su mujer, cosa que emocionó a Videl hasta las lagrimas, pero rápidamente se las seco, para que Gohan no la viera

**Será mejor ir a dormir- adiós**-se fue corriendo del lugar y llegando a la habitación de ambos, se cerró por dentro

**Asi que Albert quiere rondarte, ni que lo piense porque tú estás bien casada conmigo, y jamás te voy a dejar ir**-decía Gohan mientras estaba afirmado en la baranda de la escalera.

Era el gran día, tanto Goten, como Bra, estaban bien nerviosos, ya que Vegeta había citado a su futuro yerno, para llevar a cabo la gran batalla, Goku y Gohan estaban junto a él, querían demostrarle a su Goten, que no estaba solo, además lo animaban, ya que habían entrenado bastante, y aunque sabían el resultado, querían demostrarle al príncipe sayajin, que él era digno de su hija, y que era su mejor partido

**Papá, ¿y si no viene?, no es que sea un cobarde pero ha tardado mucho**

**Tranquilo hijo, y no estés nervioso, todo saldrá bien, ten confianza, hemos practicado harto, y te has vuelto un buen oponente**

**Tu papá tiene razón cariño, da lo mejor de ti, y verás que mi papá te va a aceptar**-en eso sienten el ki de vegeta acercándose**-bien amorcito- ahí viene mi papá, llegó la hora**-llega vegeta

**Bien cucaracha supongo que estás listo y tu kakrotto, ¿supongo que no vas a intervenir cierto?, este mocoso me debe una**

**No vegeta, mi hijo está bien entrenado, no voy a defenderlo asi que pueden luchar**

**Vaya papá, si mamá te escuchara diría que eres un mal padre**-reía Gohan

Empezó la lucha, fue vegeta quien primero le dio un golpe directo al estomago, pero Goten se recuperó inmediatamente, desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de vegeta golpeándole sin que este alcanzara a defenderse, sorprendiendo grandemente al príncipe" vaya si que ha entrenado, pero no lo suficiente para derrotarme, expulso todo su ki, y lo golpeó fuertemente, enviándolo bien lejos. El príncipe estaba seguro de su victoria, pero de pronto sintió que las piedras se movían, era Goten, quien estaba expulsando al máximo su ki, dispuesto para terminar con la pelea, le arrojó un hame hame haa, pero su suegro fue más rápido y alcanzó a esquivar el golpe, dando por terminado el pleito

**Vaya cucaracha, me diste un buen susto, pero ya puedes casarte con mi hija-** decía mal herido, pero trató de disimular- **Bra no llegues tarde a casa**- se fue con su orgullo roto, y un hombro bien lastimado

"**Ese insecto me ha lastimado el brazo con su hame hame haa, tendré que seguir practicando en la máquina de gravedad, pero con mayor potencia**"- se quejaba el príncipe mientras se iba hasta su hogar**- al menos mi hija queda en buenas manos**-sonrío

**Perdóname cariño, no pude ganarle a tu padre-**decía tristemente

**Te equivocas hijo**-interrumpió su padre- **le lastimaste el brazo, iba mal herido, pero por su orgullo, jamás lo va a admitir, estoy muy orgulloso, ten** – le dio una semilla de ermitaño

**Gracias papá, sin tu ayuda, no hubiese luchado al mismo nivel que el señor vegeta**

**No fue nada hijo, espero que no dejes de entrenar, ya vámonos Gohan, tu madre debe estar esperándonos para comer**

S**i, adiós tortolos, y felicidades hermano, te has vuelto un oponente fuerte-** se fueron del lugar dejando a la pareja a solas

**¿No estás feliz amor? Papá ya no se va a oponer entre nosotros**

**Si, estoy tranquilo porque mi suegrito me dejo casarme contigo**

**Y aunque no hubiera aceptado, igual me caso contigo, te amo, me amas y eso cuenta **

**Tienes razón mi mimosa**, la tomó entre sus brazos**- te amo, mejor dicho- **tocó su vientre.** Los amo- se dieron un cálido beso-**

Pasaron los días, y la gran gala en Corporación Capsula, daba su inicio, por tanto era el gran debut de Videl como cantante, así que tuvo que dar una buena excusa para no ir, y no levantar sospecha, así que les dijo a todos que se sentía mal y que quedaría en casa, su suegra por su parte trato de quedarse con ella, pero Videl logró convencerla de que estaría bien, y que disfrutara de la cena. Gohan estaba un poco triste, ya que deseaba bailar con su esposa, ya que aún fingían que todo iba bien, solo sabían la verdad su padre, su madre Goten Bulma y Bra, pero no querían decir nada ya que Pan estaba tan contenta porque todo marchaba como antes, fue hasta la habitación de ambos

**Videl ¿puedo pasar?-**decía un poco serio

**Adelante Gohan ¿Qué quieres?-**respondió con enojo, mientras se tapaba en la cama, ya que estaba vestida para irse, pero se tuvo que poner una bata para disimular que estaba enferma

**Quiero que hablemos, ¿Por qué no hacemos la paces ¿Qué dices?-**sonreia- **quiero que vayamos juntos a la fiesta como marido y mujer**

¿**Marido y mujer? Ja, de que hablas? además estoy un poco resfriada, y tu sabes en mi estado tengo que cuidarme, y nunca seremos marido y mujer, tú mismo me hiciste firmar los papeles, asi que vete**

**No me vas a perdonar verdad?**

**Nunca Gohan, sabes nuca pensé que iba a llorar tanto por tu causa, nunca he llorado tanto, **

**Perdóname Vi…yo….**empezó a acercarse a ella

**No te acerques, vete Gohan, se te hace tarde, ya todo está dicho vete**- gritaba, mientras sus ojos iban cristalizándose

**Si, me voy, pero mañana tenemos que hablar, tengo que decirte algo muy** **importante**

**Ahí veremos**, -sale Gohan, dejando a una pensativa Videl **¿Qué querrá decirme?**

Albert, Ireza, Shapner, Samantha todos los guerreros z estaban entre los presentes. Estaban todos los invitados reunidos en diferentes mesas, siendo Bulma la anfitriona

**Buenas noches, señoras y señores, sean todos ustedes bienvenidos a esta gran gala, espero que se diviertan y disfruten de la cena y la música, ahora les dejaré con la banda sonora**- empezó la música y una mujer con un traje bien sensual y un antifaz salió al escenario empezó a cantar

**Te miré llegar aha…me acerque a tu vida y te dejaste amar**-

se acercaba de apoco a las mesas que estaban todas separadas, y sus ojos no se apartaban de su amado

**Y ahora resulta que te vas **

**Te entregué mi amor aha,**

Se acercó hasta su esposo, siendo la burlas de los guerreros z,

**me hiciste dichosa y te hice un favor, y ahora me heredas el dolor**

esto se lo decía en sus oidos

**Quien iba a pensar que me ibas a abandonar quien quien**- decía mientras sus ojos se clavaban a un inquieto Gohan" **esa voz, esa voz es de mi Videl, no no puede ser estoy delirando, ella está en casa enferma**", **pero esos ojos azules son de ella**, decía mientras se miraban

**Quien iba a pensar que un día por ti iba a llorar llorar llorar ahhhhh llora**r

Tras esa frase Gohan no aguantó más y disculpándose con sus compañeros de mesa, salió del lugar hasta los jardines**." Nunca Gohan, sabes nuca pensé que iba a llorar tanto por tu causa, nunca he llorado tanto"**, recordó las palabras de su esposa. Mientras Videl seguía cantando, siendo aplaudida por el público

**Bien espero que le haya gustado el tema de Lucero**- trataba de fingir su voz para no ser descubierta-**ahora quisiera cantarle una canción muy especial para mi, es de una gran cantante española, Sara Montiel, y es la preferida de mi esposo-** al escuchar muchos varones solteros de desilusionaron al saber que era casada. Gohan, que estaba aun a las afueras del lugar, escuchaba las palabras de la mujer, de pronto quedó helado al escuchar el siguiente tema

**Vivo ciega enamorada de un hombre moreno que me tiene loca**

**G**ohan no podía creer, era su esposa, estaba seguro, (al igual que Bra y Goten también sospecharon y ambos sonrieron complices), se dirigió hasta el lugar, quedando en la puerta, atónito y un poco celoso, mirando a su mujer, como cantaba coquetamente a los hombres

**Son tan dulces sus palabras, que cuando me miman salen de su boca**

**Que aunque ya se que me quiere se que también de amores ciego está por mí**

**Fingo que de celos muero solo por oírle, repetirme así,**

**Mimosa mimosa no me seas talamera ni engañosa, si ya sabes que te quiero **

**Que por ti me muero de quien estas celosa, mimosa mimosa**

Al darse cuenta que estaba cerca de ella, se acerca peligrosamente a él, siendo fulminada con la mirada por Pan y Milk, y le dedicó el resto del tema, y Gohan dejó de estar celoso y solo sonrió, al ser fuente de inspiración de su esposa

Ya eran las 4 de la mañana y solo quedaban los guerreros z

**Vaya Gohan, sí que arrasas con las mujeres**-bromeaba yamcha**-menos mal que tu esposa no está, o si no correría sangre-**reía

**SI papá, ya estaba que le hablaba a esa mujer, ¿Quién se cree?-**decía furiosa Pan

"**ni te imaginas hija"-**pensaba en sus adentro Gohan**- bien me iré a casa, Videl está sola, y ya que todos dormirán aquí, le haré compañía –decía al** mirar a la misteriosa mujer, quien se dirigía a las afueras

**Buenas noches señorita, digo señora, escuche que era casada**-Videl se inquietó al ver a Gohan tras de ella, ya que justo iba a emprender el vuelo, pero trató de disimular

**Buenas noches-** dijo un poco seria

**Canta muy hermoso, pero tengo una inquietud**-trató de seguirle el juego- no**s conocemos?**

**No,,,,no creo, nunca lo había visto-**dijo nerviosa **–"como si no supieras, sin con todas las pistas que te di**"-pensaba en sus adentros

**Se parece a una mujer que conozco?**

**A quien?-**preguntó un poco insegura

**A mi ex esposa- pero ella está en cama, asi que no pudo venir**

**Vaya, pensé que era casado, como lleva un anillo**

**Ahh, si es de costumbre, **le sonrió coquetamente- **y su esposo no vino?**

**La verdad es que ya no estoy con mi marido,-**dijo coquetamente

Gohan, quien entendió el juego de Videl, respondió**, "osea que está disponible?**

**Completamente disponible**- se acercó a él, dispuesta a besarlo, pero Gohan, quien miró para todos lados al no ver a nadie- la tomó entre sus brazos y se la llevo volando del lugar, Llegando unos minutos hasta el departamento de solteros de ambos. Dando suelta a su gran amor entregándose el uno al otro, sin luz, asi que Gohan nunca le vio el rostro, pero no era necesario, era su esposa.

Al despertar, Gohan descubrió que estaba solo, pero una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver una pequeña nota en la mesita de centro

"**Gracias por la mejor noche de mi vida"**

**Holaaaaaa**

**A todas espero que les haya gustado este super capi, dejen reviews, por favor, y perdonen que no responda, pero son las 2 de la mañana y tengo mucho sueño y no tengo internet, tengo que ir mañana a un ciber para subir el capi**

**Aclaración de la autora**

Este capi lo he escrito durante una semana, y días atrás, vi un capitulo nuevo de **ellas son mi debilidad**, un fic que me encanta, tiene una forma muy parecida de conquista entre Goten y Bra, y por eso que iba a borrar esa parte, pero yo escribí esa parte antes de leer el capi, Dios es testigo de eso, y además son solo similitudes, no es igual, pero si el nombre Graham, lo vi en otro fic que se llama las nuevas aventuras de los guerreros z, Gohan y videl tienen un hijo de 12 con ese nombre, que odia a su padre, pero la persona no la ha terminado, la verdad es que leo siempre historias de ellos dos, solo que no tengo internet,y leo desde mi celular, pero no puedo dejar reviews, ya que no se puede escribir en los comentarios. escribo en un notebook de mi sobrina, quien me lo presta por un dia, así que aveces, como en este caso demoro en escribir un capi

Ya chicas que Dios las bendiga a todas y espero que lean el capi

**PPDD: Soy cristiana y por eso nunca hago lemon**


	11. Una Inesperada Noticia La Tristeza de Vi

Seguimos Casados

**Una noticia inesperada...la tristeza de Videl**

Akira Toriyama es autor de Dragon Ball z

El día llegó, y una feliz Videl Son, empezaba un día más de rutina. Daba gracias a Dios, de que Gohan le haya enseñado a esconder el ki, ya que gracias a eso, pudo pasar desapercibida por los guerreros z, aunque no por su Gohan, ya que él conocía muy bien su tono de voz. Su corazón estallaba de alegría, ya que aun que estuviera divorciada de él, su amor por Gohan seguía intacta, y esa noche se lo demostró con creces. Aunque el episodio con Lime seguía en la mente de la justiciera, el amor era más fuerte, pero el hecho de estar separada de él, le seguía afectando, ya que nunca imaginó que él le pediría el divorcio. A pesar de todo lo que le ocurría, era fin de semana así que se relajaría y compartiría junto a su hija. Además faltaban 2 semanas para la boda de Goten y Bra, asi quería ir a buscar un lindo vestido, ya que junto a Gohan eran los padrinos de boda de su cuñado. Estaba ordenando su recamara cuando recibió una inesperada llamada

**Diga**?-contestó la mujer

**Videl soy Lime-**

**Dime que quieres?**-dijo cortante

**Necesito hablar contigo por favor- **decía con voz angustiada

**Yo no tengo nada que conversar contigo, te pediría que no vuelvas a llamarme**

**Espera! No cortes, solo te pido que me escuches por favor, no tengo donde acudir, **

**Tu dirás, pero sé breve tengo planes para el día**

**Por teléfono no, es algo delicado, juntémonos en el centro, en el restaurante "El Boulevard"**

**Está bien, en media hora estaré allá**

**Ahí estaré- **cortó** –listo prima, ahora solo espero que caiga en mi trampa**

**Lime, ten cuidado Videl es muy inteligente, no la subestimes**

**Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, pero sabes algo más de ella, es que tiene un gran corazón – **

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Gohan**

**Vas a salir-**le decía Gohan a Videl mientras veía que esta bajaba del segundo piso rumbo a la puerta

**Si, tengo un asunto pendiente en el centro, cuando llegue Pan dile, que no haga planes, quiero ir a ver a papá junto a ella**

**Yo le diré, pero dime ¿no estabas enferma?**

**Si, pero ya estoy mejor, además es domingo tengo que aprovechar de hacer mis tramites, ya que en el semana no puedo**

**Esta bien, nos vemos…**Se acercó a ella para besarla, pero ella lo esquivó y se fue sin despedirse como Dios manda, dejando muy desconcertado a Gohan, ya que él pensaba que después de la noche anterior todo estaba bien entre ellos**.**

30 minuto más tarde Lime y Videl Son se encontraban sentadas en el famoso Restaurante Boulevard

**Bien Lime, ahora dime ¿qué quieres?, ¿para qué m citaste aquí? –**decía seriamente

**Seré sincera Videl, yo estoy un poco preocupada-**decía fingiendo angustia

**Y porque estás preocupada y yo que tengo que ver con todo?-**frunciendo la ceja

**Te lo diré de una vez, estoy embarazada-**Videl quedó helada, si ella estaba embarazada, era muy probable, que él padre de su hijo fuera Gohan, pero trató de disimular su nerviosismo**- y el Padre es Gohan, sé que tal vez no me creerás, pero hace un mes empezó todo, la primera noche él estaba un poco ebrio, y trató de alejarse de mí, pero después hemos tenidos otros encuentros casuales, claro él ya estando en sus cabales y mira–**sacó un paquete de su bolso**– esta es la prueba**

Al mirar el paquete, Videl quedó petrificada, eran fotos de Gohan y Lime besándose, sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero no lloró, no delante de la mujer que estaba destruyendo su vida

**A que se debe todo esto ¿quieres humillarme por qué vas a tener un hijo de Gohan?-**decía un poco furiosa-** de nada te sirve, él y yo ya no estamos casados y el puede tener hijos, con quien quiera- **dijo más calmadamente

**Videl, no quiero humillarte, solo quiero que sepas, como son las cosas, sé, que lo amas, y perdóname si me interpuse entre ustedes, solo quiero pedirte que te hagas a un lado**-decía con los ojos cristalizados

**¿Qué yo qué?, no te entiendo Lime, y deja de llorar si?, no me gusta ver a una persona llorando- **decía con un poco de fastidio**- mira te lo repito, yo ya no tengo nada que ver con Gohan, así que puedes estar con él cada vez que quieras, a mi ya no me importa, solo quiero que se preocupe por Pan y de este bebe que está en mi vientre-**se tocaba su vientre con ternura

**Ósea que no vas a interponerte entre él y yo?-**decíacon una sonrisa esperanzadora**-gracias Videl, ten por seguro que lo haré muy feliz, al menos cuando estamos juntos así lo demuestra él, aun que se que todavía te quiere mucho, a mi lado es muy feliz, **

**Ya no necesito escuchar lo bien que se siente Gohan a tu lado, debo irme- **se para de golpe**-espero que sean muy felices ambos, son el uno para el otro**

**Gracias, espero que tu también lo seas, ahh por cierto, no le digas nada aún, esta noche tenemos una cita y se lo diré, ya sabes que sea sorpresa**

**Si no te preocupes, no lo sabrá de mi boca, adiós**- Lime quedó sola y llamó a Ángela, quien estaba en una esquina viendo todo el show de su prima

**Vaya prima, por la sonrisa que tienes, y por lo que vi, tu plan salió a la perfección, cierto?**

**Asi es prima, hubieras visto la cara de Videl, cuando le mostré las fotos que nos tomaste la noche que lo drogue, jajajaj te mueres, que mujer tan tonta e ingenua**

**Entonces un brindis prima por la dulce venganza**

**Por la dulce venganza –**brindaba la mujer con jugo de manzana ya que por su estado no podía beber

Videl conducía su auto toda velocidad, su corazón estaba destrozado, y durante el camino, traicioneras lágrimas, la invadía**, "¿como pudiste Son Gohan? ¿Acaso no te demostré anoche cuanto te amo?, eres un necio, nunca voy a perdonarte**- iba muy alterada, Tanto que casi choca en un poste, pero gracias a una maniobra se salvó. Iba tan mal, que desvió su camino a casa de Bulma, ya que no quería verlo, no en el estado que estaba

**Videl que sorpresa?-**Decía una sonriente Bulma, pero luego notó su estado**-dime ¿qué te pasa por que tienes los ojos hinchados, estuviste llorando?**

**Bulma yo…quiero morirme-**se abrazó a su gran amiga, y lloro, lloró como hace mucho no lloraba. La mujer solamente la abrazó y trató de tranquilizarla, pero le costó ya que la mujer estaba muy nerviosa

**Ya estas más tranquila**?-la mujer solo asintió-** bien ahora dime que pasa**

**Y Pan y mis suegros se fueron? **Decía un poco intranquila, no quiera que la vieran en ese estado

**Asi es, hace 20 minutos se fueron a casa, así que puedes estar tranquila**

**Que bueno Bulma, solo te pediré que lo que te contaré no lo comentes con nadie**

**Seré una tumba, asi que cuéntame no mas, te escucho**

**Lime está embarazada de Gohan**- sin querer unas pequeñas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, sin que ella lo evitara

**Lo siento Videl, pero dime estás segura? **La mujer asintió

**Si, ella misma me lo dijo, además, me mostró una fotos donde estaban ambos en la cama besándose, que mas pruebas quieres?- **ambas no sabían que eran escuchadas por Bra**,"esto tiene que saberlo Goten", **salió del lugar

**Pero como se atreve ese Gohan-**decía enfurecida la mujer**-**

**Eso no es todo Bulma- **decía nuevamente llorando**- anoche estuve con él- **y su voz nuevamente se quebró, era tanta su tristeza, que no podía evitar llorar,

**Ya Videl tranquila, recuerda que debes ser fuerte, por ese lindo baby que llevas entre tus entrañas**

**Es que lo amo Bulma, lo amo tanto!, como no tienes idea, y él me ha hecho tanto daño, y yo solo tengo amor para él, solo amor!**

**Qué lindo oír eso de tu parte, y te diré algo, nunca he visto a un hombre tan enamorado como Gohan de ti, sabes, creo que a lo mejor solo fue esa noche, cuando se emborrachó, tal vez, es otra trampa **

**Noooo, el está con ella, las fotos eran claras, no eran fotos de una sola vez, además ella me lo dijo, después de aquella noche siguieron los encuentros, y esta noche volverán a juntarse y ahí le contará lo de su embarazo**

**Ya tranquilízate, será mejor que vayas a una de las habitaciones a dormir **

Mientras en la montaña paoz llegaba la familia Son

**Vaya al fin llegan, porque no usaron la tele transportación papá?**

**Tu madre quiso viajar en auto**-regañaba Goku

**Asi es, es bueno viajar como personas normales, de vez en cuando**

**Por ciento papá ¿ y mi mamá?-**preguntaba Pan

**Hace rato salió hacia al centro, **dijo un inquieto Gohan-** dijo que no hicieras planes, ya que quiere que la acompañes donde tu abuelito**

**Ok, estaré en mi habitación-**se retira del lugar

**Y dime hijo como están las cosas con tu esposa**- preguntaba Goku a su hijo, mientras estaban entrenando en el patio

**Mas o menos papá, aunque anoche, estuvimos juntos- **dijo sonrojándose

**Bien, supongo que la acompañaste toda la noche, y ¿conversaron verdad? –**el hibrido solo sonrió por la ingenuidad de su padre- **quise decir que anoche dormimos juntos**

**Bien hijo, te felicito, eso quiere decir, que ya las cosas están mejores**

**No papá, esta mañana actuó como si nada hubiera pasado…está tan extraña, y su salida, no me gustó para nada, debió juntarse con algunos de sus amigos**

**Jjajaaj vaya sigues celoso, no te preocupes, no creo que este con alguno de ellos, solo siente su ki y verás, que está en casa de Bulma. **Gohan se concentró y justo como su padre dijo noto que el pequeño ki se encontraba con el ki de Bra, Vegeta, Trunks, y Bulma, y lo comprobó llamándola a esta última, afirmándole, que había ido a buscar a Pan, y como estaba un poco cansada, se quedó por más tiempo allá

**Esta bien Bulma, muchas gracias, iré con Pan para allá**

**No hace falta, ella ahora está descansando, en una de nuestras habitaciones, así que no te preocupes, después iremos con Trunks a dejarla, **

**Esta bien, muchas gracias Bulma- **cortó. Gohan, quedó un poco sorprendido por la actitud de Bulma, ya que la notó un poco nerviosa. Pasaron un par de horas más, y ahora es Gohan quien recibe la llamada de Lime, pidiéndole que vaya a su departamento ya que debe hablar algo urgentemente con él

**No creo que pueda, tengo muchas cosas que hacer**

**Te entiendo Gohan, solo te pido una sola vez más, solo debo decirte algo muy importante que sé que cambiará tu vida, por favor, te espero –**cortó, dejando a un inseguro Gohan

Las horas pasaron y Videl despertaba de una larga siesta, nunca pensó que dormiría tanto, pero su cansancio era tanto que colapsó

**Vaya asi que despertando la bella durmiente**

**Bulma, muchas gracias, ya estoy más tranquila, aun que con un poco de mar…**no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que cayó desplomada al suelo

**Bra, Trunks, llamen a una ambulancia-**gritaba Bulma**-Videl se desmayó. **Rápidamente llegaron los paramédicos socorriendo a Videl, pero tuvieron que llevarla al hospital, ya que era necesario que fuera chequeada por un médico, ya que en su estado, era mejor prevenir, sobre todo por lo estresada que estaba la mujer, y Bulma quiso asegurarse que todo estuviera bien**.**

Gohan conducía su automóvil, regresaba a las montañas, ya que había tenido una inesperada noticia en el departamento de su amiga** "seria doblemente padre**", y aun que un hijo era lo más preciado para él, sabía que con esto perdería a Videl, para siempre. De pronto sonó su celular**,**

**Diga?-**

**Gohan Videl está en el hospital, -**decia Milk

**¿Por qué que pasó mamá? **¿Preguntaba un poco alterado el hibrido

**No lo sé, acabo de recibir una llamada de Bulma, esta en el hospital de la ciudad del este, asi que ahora mismo vamos junto a tu papá y Pan a verla**

**Iré para allá- **una vez que cortó, detuvo su auto, se bajó, y lo puso en una capsula, y emprendió rápidamente el vuelo, transformándose en estado místico, viajando a máxima velocidad, ya que así llegaría mas luego. Una vez dentro del hospital, tanto Gohan como toda la familia y amigos estaban esperando noticia de Videl, hasta que aparece el doctor

**Como está mi esposa doctor?**

**Esta bien señor Son, solo fue una crisis de angustia, creo que su esposa, ha pasado muchas tensiones, lo que provocó que su cuerpo colapsara, él bebé, esta en excelente estado, mejor que su madre, asi que solo puedo pedirles, que se preocupen por ella más que por el bebe**

**Puedo pasar a verla?-**dijo Pan

**Mas que eso, puede irse ahora mismo, solo que están dándoles unos calmantes, para bajarle el estado de estrés, pero no afectara al pequeño**

Asi fue, en menos de 10 minutos Videl ya estaba en el auto de Gohan junto a Pan Milk y Goku

**Que bueno que Bulma te diera libre mañana, es una gran persona-**decía Milk

**Lo sé. **Decía la mujer muy agradecida de su jefa,

**Aun no sé que pasó mamá, ¿Por qué estas tan tensa?**

**Será por todo lo que ha pasado últimamente**- Gohan entendió el mensaje perfectamente, el divorcio, el asunto con Angela, y lo último lo de Lime, tenía a su mujer con un ataque nervioso. Durante todo el trayecto siguiente, iban todo en silencio, sacando cada uno sus propias conclusiones. Primero estaba Milk, quien culpaba de todo a Gohan, Pan, a Ángela, Lime, y a los periodistas, por otra parte Gokú solo estaba apenado por su hijo, solo quería que resolviera pronto todo el asunto con su esposa, quería lo mejor para su primogénito, sobre todo, ya que sabia todo lo que ha pasado. Llegaron hasta el hogar de Gohan, quedando solo los 3 miembros del clan.

**Mamá si quieres mañana no voy a la escuela, y me quedo contigo ¿te parece?**

**¿y no tienes prueba jovencita?-**

**Mmmm? No ahora que recuerdo mañana no tengo nada**

**Esta bien hija-**responde Gohan,** me sentiré mejor si acompañas a tu madre**

**Si Pan, quiero que mañana estemos ambas, a demás quiero salir contigo, y como hoy no se pudo, mañana iremos a comprarle ropita a tu hermanito **

**Gracias mamá! –**se abrazaba a su madre**- los amo a los dos,…digo a los tres – **se despidió de sus padres, y se fue dormir-**buenas noches**

En otro lugar se encontraban el menor de los Son junto a su novia

**Bien Bra, ya estamos solos dime que era eso tan importante que querías decirme**

**Amor, te diré esto solo por que quiero ayudar a Gohan y a Videl, creo que han sido engañados**

**Por que lo dices? **Se exaltó el hibrido

**Por todo lo que me contaste de Gohan, lo del divorcio falso, lo de la noche de las 3 copas, hoy Videl se reunió con Lime, y ella le dijo que está embarazada, y que se han encontrado varias noches, así que **

**Que?, pero eso es mentira, mi hermano ama a mi cuñada, eso es más que un vil engaño,, ven vamos ahora mismo al departamento de Lime**

**Pero tu sabes donde vive?**

**Si hace días atrás la seguí tratando de averiguar algo, lo raro es que vi a Angela entrar al mismo edificio**

**Bueno entonces vamos**

**Qué bueno que estés mejor me preocupaste mucho –**decía acercándose a ella

**Pero ya estoy bien, no te preocupes, es solo un poco de estrés, verás que mañana me sentiré mejor, me voy a dormir**- iba a subir a su cuarto cuando las fuertes manos de Gohan la sostuvieron**- suéltame!, quiero ir a descansar**

**¿Qué te pasó?¿por que anoche fuiste tan cariñosa, y ahora pareces otra?**

**Quieres saber Son Gohan, ¿realmente quieres saber lo que me pasa?-**decía furiosa Videl

**Me gustaría saber, pero por favor no te alteres, podrías tener otro colapso nervioso, además baja la voz Pan te puede oir**

**Tienes razón, Pan no debe escuchar lo que tengo que decirte, **

**Ya dime- **suplicaba Gohan**-¿Qué te pasó?- **al ver la cara de su mujer, entendió que no fue la pregunta indicada, era obvio, que todo lo acontecido últimamente, la tenia al borde de la locura- **sé que soy el culpable de todo lo que te ha pasado, pero solo quiero saber ¿Por qué estas tan fría conmigo, pensé que lo de anoche era una reconciliación**?-le decía mientras trataba de besar sus labios

**Aléjate, ¡no te acerques¡-**gritaba**-eres un cínico, un descarado, vete con ella**

**No te entiendo ¿con quién? –"será que sabe lo de Lime?"- explícame por favor no te entiendo**

**Con Lime ¿acaso no estabas con ella cuando me paso lo del desmayo? Dime ¿te interrumpieron verdad? –**alzaba la voz**-¿Bulma te llamó cuando estabas revolcándote con ella?,! Pero ya me dejaste en casa!, deja de fingir, vete ahora con ella, y ten todo los hijos que quieras**!-estaba a punto de alejarse de ahí cuando escuchó la voz de su amor

**Asi que ya lo sabes? ¿Cómo lo supiste? Acabo de enterarme hace poco rato, y aunque no me creas, yo no estuve revolcándome con ella, solo fue esa noche que te conté y **

**¡Mentiroso!- no **pudo evitar llorar delante de Gohan**- yo misma vi las fotos que se han tomado juntos- **decía con tristeza**-**

**Fotos? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no me he tomado ninguna foto con ella, además como dices que las vistes Videl?, ¿quién te mostros esas supuestas fotos?**

**Fue tu amante, Lime, ella me citó a una cafetería esta mañana y me mostró esas horribles fotos-Gohan **estaba asombrado, nunca imaginó que Lime fuera capaz de algo así**, ¿entonces mi hermano tiene razón?, Lime no es una buena persona?-**pensaba el hibrido

**Ven vamos –**la tomo de las manos y la sacó de la casa

**Gohan ¿adónde me llevas?**

**Iremos donde Lime, ahora mismo me va a oír, ella está mintiendo –**decía un decidido hibrido

**Pero yo no quiero ir, no me interesa lo que tengas que decirle**

**Iremos aunque no quieras-**la tomó entre sus brazos y se la llevó

Mientras en el edificio de Lime, estaban ella y su prima aun festejando todo cuando reciben una llamada del conserje, diciéndoles que Son Goten estaba en portería y quería hablar con ella

**Prima, es Goten viene para aca, será mejor esconderte**

**Si, y por lo visto, no viene a felicitarte, ese joven es bien complicado, ten cuidado, recuerda que ya no eres sola**

**Si prima- **en eso tocan el timbre y Lime se dirige a abrir**- Goten, Bra ¡que sorpresa¡**

**Ahórrate tu sermón que no te queda arpía**

**Vaya pero que carácter!, querida vas a tener que pensarlo 2 veces, si quieres casarte con este mal educado- **se dirigió a Bra

**Ya lo pensé y así quiero, además pienso lo mismo que él, eres un arpía, que solo quiere separar a Gohan de su esposa, eso es muy vil de tu parte!**

**Jjajaj son el uno para el otro, y díganme ustedes, ¿por qué según ustedes, quiero separar a Gohan y a Videl no entiendo?**

**Lo sabes perfectamente, lo de las fotos, son un truco, un truco que usaste ese día que lo drogaste, no soy tan ingenuo como mi hermano Lime, he conocido a muchas mujeres como tú, y no creo lo de tu supuesto embarazo-**lo que ellos no sabían es que Gohan y Videl, que había llegado por la azotea del edificio, estaban escuchando todo, ya que la puerta había quedado entre abierta

**Para que sepas niñito si estoy embarazada**-le gritó**- y lo de las fotos, bueno eso fue para engañar a Videl, jajaj que ingenua cuñadita tienes, se creyó, lo de las fotos, y que Gohan y yo somos amantes, supongo que tu hermanito te cuenta todo, y te habrá dicho lo de la noche en que engendramos a este hermoso bebé, y por lo demás es tu sobrino –**se tocaba el vientre con fingida ternura- **y bueno después que hicimos lo que ustedes ya saben, me tomé unas fotos con él, tenía que tener algún recuerdo de aquella noche mágica, pero ahora ya lo saben, ahora lárguense de mi casa**

**Pero él se enterará de todo, ya lo verás ¿no es cierto Gohan?-**decíafeliz el hibrido, ya que había sentido el ki de su hermano y cuñada al llegar, ya que Gohan volaba con mucha velocidad, y su ki se sentía a kilómetros-

**Asi es, ya lo sé todo- **enfrentó a aquella mujer que ahora estaba empezando a ¿odiar?-** cómo pudiste Lime?**

**Gohan, yo quería…**titubeaba la mujer, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar al ser descubierta**- solo quería que tu te figaras en mí Gohan yo te amo- **sus ojos se cristalizaron

**Vaya!-**decía Videl saliendo detrás de Gohan**- que conmovedor, la bruja tiene sentimientos**- se acercó peligrosamente a la mujer, dándole una gran bofetada**-esto es por tratarme de ingenua, **luego le da otra**, y esto es por acostarte con mi marido, **la mujer quedó en el piso

**Videl! Recuerda que está embarazada, **decía Gohan, aun que por dentro estaba feliz por como actuó su mujer

**Ahora la defiendes? **

**No, para nada, solo que debes ser un poco más sutil, ahora vámonos y –**mirando a Lime**- no quiero verte hasta que mi hijo nazca, una vez que eso pase, nos veremos de nuevo- **sacando dinero de su bolsillo**- toma para que compres ropa para mi hijo o hija, adiós Lime**

**Adiós arpía- **gritaron Goten y Bra**- vaya cuñadita que bofetada! **Decía Goten, mientras todos volaban hacia las montañas

**Gracias Goten, la verdad es que hace tiempo que quería hacer eso ,,,**,y todos rieron

**Bien mi mimosa nosotros seguiremos hasta tu casa**

**Si, antes que mi papá salga a buscarnos**

**Muchas gracias hermano, por todo lo que hiciste**

**No fue nada, para eso están los hermanos, además Bra ayudó mucho también, por cierto, ustedes son los primeros en saber, nuestra despedida de solteros la vamos hacer en una semana más, **

**Y lo haremos juntos –**siguió Bra**- oye Videl Goten y yo queremos que cantes en ella ¿quieres?**

**Cantar? Pero si yo no sé cantar **fingía la justiciera

**Jajaja cuñadita, sabemos perfectamente que eres la mujer del antifaz, que cantó anoche, **

**Y ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta? **Se inquietó la mujer

**Buen..no por- "¿Cómo decirles que hace semanas atrás presenciaron cuando ella le cantaba en el departamento de solteros?"- por que le coqueteabas mucho a Gohan, **

**Entiendo está bien, lo haré, y muchas gracias por todo muchachos**- cada pareja se dirigió hasta su destino

Llegaron hasta su casa en silencio, y fueron sorprendidos por una angustiada Pan** ¿se puede saber donde estaban ustedes dos? Me tenían angustiada**

**Fuimos a resolver un asunto hija, pero ya no te preocupes con tu papá nos iremos a dormir inmediatamente, así que todos a la cama**- emprendió el camino a su habitación, siendo seguida por su esposo e hija

**Bueno entonces los dejo, buenas noches –**salió de la habitación

**Bien al fin solos-**esta vez le decía en su oído, con mucha pasión, cosa que estremeció a Videl, pero debía ser fuerte, y no sucumbir ante el gran amor que le tiene a su ex esposo

**Gohan no quiero que me confundas más, recuerda que tú mismo me pediste el divor**….no alcanzó a decir nada ya que Gohan se apoderó de sus labios, y por inercia respondió también, era un beso desesperado, pero cada vez se volvió más y más apasionado, pero una vez que descansaron por falta de aire**- por eso te digo que no quiero que me confundas más por favor¡**

**Vi, yo te amooo y no hay dia que me arrepiento por lo que hice por favor dame otra oportunidad**-le decía con los ojos cristalizados (no quería decirle acerca de su falso divorcio, porque ya no quería alejarla más de su vida, quería que la calma volviera a sus vidas, y recuperarla nuevamente, pero también sabía que algún día le diría, que seguían casados),por su parte ella, lo quedó mirando, era su Gohan y estaba ahí con ella, si no fuera por lo de las copas de vinos, jamás se hubiera acostado con Lime,

**Gohan, yo también te amo, y aunque he querido odiarte, no puedo, **le decía mientras lo miraba a los ojos, **pero eso no cambia la enorme tristeza que tengo, sabes, había pensado olvidar todo y volver contigo, pero lo de este día lo cambia todo, lo que me tranquiliza es saber que no has sido amante de Lime, pero tampoco puedo olvidar que vas a tener un hijo con ella, ahora quiero descansar, mañana será otro día y podremos hablar más tranquilamente**

**Eso quiere decir que no volverás conmigo?**

**Eso quiere decir que, por el momento quiero estar sola y tranquila, pero quizás en un futuro no muy lejano tu y yo podremos volver, solo espero que ese día no me desilusione más de ti**

Gohan salió en silencio de la habitación, sabía que había sido un dia muy agotador para su esposa así que decidió dejarla descansar, y sobre todo sabia que debía entenderla, no es para nadie fácil asimilar que el hombre con que has estado por 20 años de tu vida, tenga un hijo con otra persona.

"**Voy a recuperarte Vi, voy a lograr recuperarte, una vez que lo haga, te diré toda la verdad, solo espero no volver a perderte"**

Bien chicas y chicos, espero que les haya gustado este capi, y les diré solo faltan dos capis para el final, además del epilogo, o sea solo 3 capis y terminamos

Anécdotas del capitulo : al final de este capi había reconciliado a Gohan y Videl, con una apasionada noche, hasta había puesto una linda cena entre ellos, Thomas y Samantha, ya que Gohan quiere juntar a estos dos, pero desde el principio pensé juntarlos nuevamente al final de la historia, asi que así lo haré, todo se aclarará entre ellos en 2 capis más, pero ella sabrá la verdad (lo del divorcio falso), en el epílogo, ya verán lo que les tengo preparado,

Espero sus reviews

Meduzza: perdón por la demora, espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado, espero no demorar tanto a la próxima

Estefaniiy: se me olvidó lo del ki, pero gracias a tu comentario lo arregle en este capi,

Videl s. s.: me alegra saber que te guste mi forma de escribir, muchas gracias

Gohanxbra: Holaaaa te agradezco que comentes de mi historia, al igual que tu, también leo desde mi celular, y por eso no dejo mensaje, el día que te deje un review andaba en un ciber, déjame decirte, me encantan tus historias, me gusta mi destino es encontrarlos, ya que vi la película, y es muy lindo, ya que Evans nunca se rinde hasta que en el concierto sus padres llegan…..me encantaría que no le des el mismo final que en la película, me gustaría saber el después de el encuentro, eso seria bueno, ya que pondría de tu propia cosecha,,,,,me encantó entre el amor y la amistad, me gusta una nueva amenaza, y aunque no veas más review míos, ten por seguro que seguiré siendo una fiel lectora,,

Hasta la proxima

Muchas gracias por sus reviews


	12. La Verdad Siempre Sale a la Luz

_**La verdad siempre sale a la Luz**_

Dragon Ball no me pertenece sino a su autor

El día llegó, y un Trabajólico Son Gohan, no le daba pie de descanso a su joven secretaria, y la pobre Marron, no podía comprender, por que el pasivo de su jefe estaba tan idiota ese día. Por su parte la dueña de Coorporación Capsula sabía perfectamente, el por qué, su científico estrella, estaba tan raro ese día, y como lo conocía desde hace muchos años, lo llamó a su oficina para hablar con él.

**Dime Bulma para que me llamabas?-** preguntaba el hibrido

**Te llamé por que he visto a la pobre de Marrón muy nerviosa, por tu comportamiento de hoy, y quiero que durante la tarde, cuando estés en la junta con la señorita Hoffman, no demuestres ese genio, ya que no quiero dar mala impresión, a nuestros socios….así que quiero que descanses un rato y te relajes, sé que no estás pasando por un buen momento, de hecho te golpearía por lo que le hiciste a Videl, pero ya mi hija me contó lo sucedido anoche, y en parte me alegro, que no la hayas engañado**

**Bueno, sí, como sabrás Lime, inventó todo lo de las fotos, y que ella y yo somos amantes, lo que si es verdad es que ella está embarazada, y es eso lo que me tiene así**

**Pero dime Gohan ¿no te has puesto a pensar que ese hijo no es tuyo?**

**A decir verdad, si lo pensé, pero hasta que el bebé no nazca, no podré saber la verdad**

**Tienes razón, pero si te digo que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, para lo que sea, quiero verte feliz junto a tu familia, sé que ella y tu siguen casados, y no le diré nada, porque sé que es atí, a quien le corresponde decir la verdad**

**Gracias Bulma, y perdón por mi mal comportamiento, te prometo que durante la junta de hoy, no escucharas quejas de mi**

**Me parece bien, ahora tomate el resto de la tarde, y después ven a la junta con la señorita Hoffman, Trunks y yo también estaremos ahí, **

**Si, gracias, nos vemos en la tarde entonces. Gohan salió del lugar y se disculpó con su secretaria**

**Marrón, ya deja todo ahí, mañana termina con los documentos que te pedí, y disculpa por mi comportamiento, si quieres tomate el resto del día libre**

**De verdad Gohan? ¿puedo irme a mi casa? Preguntaba feliz la hija de Krillin**

**Si, no te preocupes, ya mañana nos pondremos al día, déjame los documentos de la junta solamente, mañana nos vemos, adiós- **salió del lugar. Miró su reloj, eran 12:30 de la tarde asi que decidió volar hasta su casa, al llegar se percató, que ni su esposa ni su hija se encontraban en el lugar, así que se fue directo a la casa de sus padres

**Hola Gohan, hs llegado temprano hoy-**le saludaba cordialmente su padre

**Hola papá, mamá**- le daba un beso en la mejilla a Milk- **si la verdad, es que es solo por un par de horas, ya que en la tarde tenemos una junta con la señorita Samantha Hoffman, y díganme ¿donde están mis amores?**

**Si te refieres a Videl y Pan, se fueron de compras al centro de la Ciudad** –respondía Milk

Entiendo, entonces iré para allá, quiero compartir con ellas, el resto de mi tiempo libre, salió del lugar y se fue volando buscando el ki de su familia

_**Mientras tanto con Pan y su madre**_

**Mira mamá, este osito es lindo para mi hermanito** (un osito es una pieza de ropa entera de bebé, al menos aquí en Chile, así se llama)-decía Pan

**Está bien princesa, la compraremos-**en eso Gohan llega al lado de ellas**-y tú no deberías estar trabajando?**

**Hola cariño, también me alegra verte-**dijo irónicamente el hibrido

**Papá qué bueno que hayas podido llegar junto a nosotras,**

**A mí también me alegra Gohan-**embozo una sonrisa hacia su esposo

**Bueno entonces, ahora que estamos todos juntos, vamos a almorzar, tengo un par de horas libres, en la tarde tenemos una junta con la Señorita Hoffman. **Así durante el resto del tiempo libre Gohan y su hermosa familia, se dedicaron a compartir, sin notar que un fotógrafo les tomaba unas fotos. Más Tarde fue la esperada junta, en donde Gohan se lució en una mini conferencia, que tuvo que dar, en donde explicaba a los asistentes todos los avances del gran proyecto de la máquina del tiempo. Por su parte Videl estuvo ensayando junto a Albert, quien estaba cada día más interesado el ella, pero sabía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, por eso al menos trataba de ser un fiel apoyo a la mujer guerrera, escuchándola y aconsejándola, porque eso hace un hombre enamorado, apoya a la persona querida. Al otro día se sorprendieron al ver fotos de los tres comprando ropa para bebé, dando como **titular "El Perdonazo de Videl Son",** dando detalles del Embarazo de la justiciera, razón por la cual perdonaría a su esposo.

**Por lo visto esas personas no paran de escribir tonterías-**decia un enojado Gohan, mientras tomaba desayuno junto a sus padres, esposa e hija

**Esperemos que las personas no se crean todo **

**Eso ocurre en todas partes abuelita, las personas creen todas las tonterías que escriben esos tontos- **la joven Son defendía a su padre**- ellos no saben que mi papá seria incapaz de hacerle algo malo a mi madre, son solo patrañas de esa mujer Angela, esperemos que todos olviden pronto esta locura, en fin, me tengo que ir al colegio, adiós – **Sale del lugar

**Espero que mi hija nunca se entere que tendrá otro hermano a parte de mi bebé-**se tocaba el vientre con melancolía, cosa que entristeció a su suegra, quien ya estaba enterada de todo, por su mismo hijo, quien le había contado todo a sus progenitores

**Saben- c**omenzó a decir un titubeante Gohan**- Bulma me dio a entender, que tal vez ese hijo no es mío, y yo ya lo había pensado, pero me cuesta creer eso, ella nunca ha tenido novio, pero aún así, me haré el examen de paternidad, una vez que el bebé nazca**

**Pero hijo, eso no es necesario, solo tienes que notar el ki**

**¿el KÍ?- **Gohan sonrío, al escuchar a su padre, siendo un hombre tan ingenuo, e inocente, solo a él se le pudo ocurrir esa idea**- por supuesto, el ki me lo dirá todo**- se acercó al vientre de Videl, y luego confesó**- el día que supe de la existencia de mi hijo, al tocar el vientre de Videl, lo pude sentir –**puso sus manos en el vientre de su esposa**- viste, ahora mimo, yo siento el ki sayajin de mi hijo-**decía con una sonrisa el hibrido

**Entonces ¿qué esperas hijo?, ¡ve donde esa mujer!**gritaba Milk**- asi podrás saber si ese bebe es tuyo, o es solo una mentira de Lime**

**Yo iré con él- **decía el menor de los hermanos Son**- si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, tal vez podremos saber la verdad inmediatamente, ya que yo pienso, que Gohan nunca se acostó con esa mujer, solo que ella lo drogó, y confabuló todo eso con esa tipa llamada Angela, ella a entrado muchas veces a ese edificio, y quizás ellas..son-**

**Ni lo digas!, no creo que Lime, tenga una mente tan malévola, ella no era asi cuando niña, siempre fue una persona muy dulce, y noble**

**Hay hermanito! Tu no aprendes!, esas dos son unas arpías**!- le regañaba su hermano menor

**Como sea, vámonos luego, quiero saber de una vez la verdad, la incertidumbre me está matando- **salieron del hogar de sus padres

**Espero que ese bebé no sea de Gohan- **decía su mujer

**Asi será-verás que ese bebé no es de Gohan- **decía el padre de los hermanos Son

Los hermanos Son llegaron hasta la azotea del edificio donde vive Lime, se fueron directo al departamento de la mujer, tocaron un buen rato y nadie salió, hasta que una vecina de esta les contó donde estaba

**Buscan a las primas Johansson?**

**No, buscamos a Lime, ¿saben donde fueron?**

**Si, ella y su prima Ángela, se fueron a Europa, un par de meses, a la casa de los padres de Ángela- **al escuchar ese nombre, Gohan comprendió muchas cosas** ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto, si sus apellidos eran el mismo, como no me di cuenta antes?**

**Bien muchas gracias por todo-**se retiro en silencio junto a su hermano, una vez que ambos emprendieron el vuelo el menor rompió el incomodo silencio

**Lo siento hermano, te dije que esas dos estaban juntas en todo esto**

**Lo sé, es solo que nunca pensé que Lime, fuera capaz de algo tan horrible, además nunca pensé que ellas fueran familia, pero por lo que veo son las dos cortadas por la mismas tijeras**

**Tienes razón y dime ¿Cuándo piensas decirle la verdad a Videl, digo lo del divorcio falso?**

**No lo sé, es solo que tengo miedo, que no me perdone, por eso pienso decirle la verdad, una vez que ella decida volver conmigo **

**Entiendo hermano, bueno ya llegamos, me iré a mi cuarto, tengo que verme con Bra, tu sabes todo eso del fin de semana, oye quería pedirte un favor ¿quieres cantar en grupo?**

**Cantar en grupo?- **pregunta incrédulo

**Si, mira cantaremos con Trunks, y ub, solamente los 4 tengo una canción muy linda preparada para Bra**

**Ajajajja nunca pensé que fueras romántico- **reía Gohan

**Bueno, es solo por Bra, ella ama el romanticismo, y quiero darle una sorpresa entonces ¿ nos ayudarás?**

**Si, ¿Por qué no?, además te has portado muy bien, asi que te debo muchas, cuentas conmigo hermanito, ya me voy a casa**

Una vez en su casa su esposa fue hacia él, ya que quería saber la verdad

**Y dime Gohan ¿Cómo te fue és o no es tu hijo?-** decía seriamente la morena

**La verdad es que no sé, por que está fuera del país, pero si descubrimos algo que te va a interesar**

**¿Qué cosa?-**decía intrigada la mujer

**Lime y Angela, son primas, ellas dos están detrás de todo, es muy posible que sean cómplices, la una de la otra, ya que vivían juntas**

**Osea que lo del Hotel, ¿lo planearon juntas dime Gohan eso quieres decirme ¿verdad?**

**No estoy seguro, pero viendo como es Angela, es posible que todo sea una maniobra de ambas para separarnos- **se acercó a ella, y la miró con los ojos cristalizados**- ¿te das cuenta Vi, que todas** **esas mentiras fueron planeadas por ellas para separarnos?¿como pude creer en Lime, dime tan inocente y tonto soy que mi hermano menor, y hasta mi padre, se dieron cuenta de todo y yo no? **

**No Gohan-** decía mientras acariciaba su rostro- **no eres inocente, ni tonto, eres el hombre más inteligente que conozco, es solo que eres demasiado bueno con las demás personas, y por eso se aprovechan. Sabes, yo sospechaban que ellas estaban juntas en esto, pero que fueran primas, nunca lo imaginé, bueno ahora entiendo porque son tan parecidas, digo ambas son unas insoportables**- ambos rieron por el comentario**- bien será mejor que quedemos con la intriga, digo hasta que ellas vuelvan, si es que vuelven, tal vez se arrepintieron de lo que estaban haciendo ¿no crees?**

**Dios te escuche Vi, pero bueno dejemos de hablar de personas indeseables, y dime que harás hoy **

**Ire a ensayan con Albert, por cierto quería hablar algo importante al respecto**

**Si, dime Videl ¿caso ya pensaste darme una respuesta de lo que te pedí el otro dia-**le decía esperanzadoramente

**No, de eso no se trata, lo que pasa es que quería pedirte un pequeño favor, resulta que el viernes quiero dedicarles una canción especial a tu hermano y a Bra, y la canción que he decidido es un dueto, y bueno, yo he escuchado tu voz, tienes un lindo timbre, y me gustaría si quieres cantar conmigo esa noche, solo si tu quieres**

**Claro, si quieres cantar con alguien, que mejor que conmigo ¿no?-**le decía en forma seductora**- ya que hemos vividos tantas cosas, tantos bellos momentos, pero dime que canción?**

**Es una canción que te gusta mucho es Caminar contigo**

**Si, la verdad es que amo esa canción, me recuerda tantas cosas que hemos vividos recuerdas cuando la bailamos? ¿y te dije que iba ser nuestra canción?**

**Si, pero me gustaría que ellos también la escuchen, ya que desde ahora en adelante van a vivir juntos un montón de cosas.**

**Tienes razón, desde ahora en adelante serán uno, como hemos sido, nosotros- se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente, y para su sorpresa ella le respondió con la misma ternura**

Llegó el fin de semana y unos nerviosos novios, estaban como locos viendo que todo saliera bien, todos los guerreros z llegaban con sus respectivas familia, dispuesto a pasar una noche agradable junto a los amigos, aparte de los guerreros z estaban Albert, Ireza, Shapner, Samantha, y por supuesto Thomas, quien estaba muy incomodo al ver a su ex novia, ya que últimamente había pensado en invitarla a comer, tenía tantas cosas que hablar con ella, se había dado cuenta que Lime solo había jugado con él, y no sentía lo mismo por ella, ahora estaba empezando a ver a su ex con los mismos ojos de antaño, y quería recuperar esa linda familia que un día por peleas absurdas con el Señor Hoffman había perdido, pero antes de todo quería sentirse en paz, quería confesarle todo a la mujer que fue muy importante en su juventud Videl Son, así que la buscó, sabía que era el momento, quizás no el lugar, pero si el momento

**Vi, ¿puedo hablar contigo por favor**- le dijo en el momento en que los tuvo cerca

**Si, dime, pero que sea rápido amigo, porque tengo que hacer algo importante durante esta fiesta**

Una vez que estuvieron a solas los 2 en los jardines

**Bueno yo quería hablarte de Lime,**

**Lime¿ que tienes que ver con ella? no lo entiendo**

** ella y yo hemos sido amante**s

**¿Amantes?**- gritó a incrédulamente Videl

**Explícate, por favor no entiendo…..**

**Si te contaré**- así empezó a contarle, de cómo había conocido a Lime y a su prima Angela, le contó del plan, de separarlos, y de cómo debió entrar en las Empresas de Videl, para conquistarla, de la noche, en que Lime citó a Gohan a su departamento, el llegó por casualidad, y las encontró a ambas con Gohan dormido en el living, así que fue él quien lo llevó hasta la cama de Lime, y vio como Ángela les tomaba fotos a Gohan dormido y Lime aprovechaba de posar junto a él- Videl estaba atónita al escuchar las maldades de Lime Y Angela,

**Gracias por tu confesión Thomas, sin ella nunca hubiésemos sabido la verdad, pero**- se acercó a Thomas y le dio una fuerte cachetada- **eso es por lo tonto que has sido**- y luego lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- **y esto por lo valiente, no es fácil reconocer los errores y pedir perdón, pero tu has reaccionado justo a tiempo, Gracias Thomy**

**Y no me guardas rencor?, digo he sido un canalla contigo**

**No te guardo rencor,,,,un momento, si Gohan no durmió con ella ¿eso quiere decir que tu eres el padre de ese bebe?**

**¿Que bebé? no entiendo**- decía incrédulamente Thomas

**Lime está embarazada, eso quiere decir que tu eres el papá**-decía con esperanza Videl

**Pero ella no me dijo nada, ¡ahora entiendo¡, porque derrepente cambio conmigo, y se puso tan fría, ¡!me uso! para quedar embarazada y claro, culpar a Gohan de la paternidad, **

**Asi es ella, sin escrúpulos, pero bueno ¿por que no vamos al salón?, deben estar preguntando por nosotros**. Ambos se fueron del lugar, sin imaginar que tuvieron 2 testigos de aquella confesión

Nota de Autora: holaaaaa perdón por la demora, gracias a todas las que me escribieron, pero ahora no responderé los reviews, ya que son las 2:45 de la mañana y tengo mucho sueñito, espero que les haya gustado el capi,cortito, pero salieron a la luz varias cosas. el próximo será un super capi, ya que es el final, y bueno, después habrá un epílogo

Ya disculpen los errores, por cierto ahora me demoraré un poco más ya que el notebook es de mi sobrina, y si voy a escribir varias páginas me demoraré un poquito,

bueno hasta la próxima


	13. Quiero Caminar Contigo

Seguimos Casados

**Dragon Ball z no es de mi autoria y sinode Akira Toriyama**

**Quiero Caminar Contigo**

Videl y su amigo volvían hasta el salón, mientras que dos personas salian desde su escondit**e**

**Nunca pensé que él sería capaz de algo así, por favor perdónelo Gohan**

**No se preocupes, mi esposa tiene razón, el fue muy valiente al confesar todo, por eso se ha ganado mi respeto**

**Si, a pesar de todo lo que hizo, al menos está arrepentido de todo, bueno será mejor entrar ya que se van dar cuenta que no estamos, y no quiero que pienses mal**

**Si, vámonos…..**una vez todo el grupo en su totalidad, fue Goten quien pidió la palabra

**Bien, buenas noches a todos, gracias por estar aquí, Bra y yo estamos muy contentos de tener con nosotros a todos nuestro amigos, quiero agradecer a Dios por este momento, nunca pensé que esta mujer **– mirando a Bra a los ojos-**Sería quien comparta conmigo el resto de mi vida, y para empezar quiero invitar a este escenario a mis camaradas que me van a ayudar con una linda sorpresa que le tengo a mi novia,-lo dijo dejando a una sorprendida Bra**

Una vez que todos estaban en el escenario empezó la música,** y **

**Todos**

**Te vuelves parte de mi ser en mis palabras**

**Está aquí tocando el centro de mi alma**

**Como un eclipse sin final de sol y luna**

**Como la estrella del amor en una alianza**

Goten (se acercó hasta Bra, y la conduce hasta el escenario, mientras canta**)**

**Quizás esta vida se termine dando cuenta**

**Que es ella solo el momento de esta historia**

**Por que este amor no tiene tiempo ni frontera**

**Por que este amor va mas alla de mi existencia**

**Gohan(Mirando a Videl)**

**Te voy amar, y me amarás **

**Te amo, sin principio ni final**

**Y es nuestro gran amor**

**Todos: mi angel de la eternidad**

**Goten**

**Te voy amar y me amaras, te amo, y es mi única verdad **

**Y es nuestro gran amor**

**Todos: lo que nunca morirá**

**Todos**

**La luna brilla con tu luz en la distancia**

**Tu imagen brilla y es su brillo el que me alcanza**

**Me elevo en cada movimiento de tu sombra**

**Que baila cada vez que mi canción te nombra**

**Goten **

**Podría ser el mar se junte con el cielo, para mirar la inmensidad que hay en el duelo**

**Que me regala tu mirada y tu desvelo**

**Bajo la luna cuando danzas en mi sueños**

**Gohan**

**Te voy amar y me amarás, te amo sin principio ni final (dándole una sonrisa a su esposa, siendo aceptado por ella quien le envía un beso desde su lugar)**

**Y es nuestro gran amor, lo que nunca morirá**

Después que cantan todos aplauden,** si**endo el sello un apasionado beso de los novios, en donde un orgulloso príncipe solo tuvo que resignarse amirarlos, y no hacer ningún escándalo, ya que su querida hija, le pidió, que por favor, se comportara en** su despedida de soltera**

**Muchas gracias por esta sorpresa amor, nunca pensé que me tendrías una dedicatoria tan linda**

**Para que veas mi adorada Bra, que puedo llegar a ser muy romántico ( esta vez se dan un beso un poquito menos efusivo**

**Vaya papá, no pensé que cantaras tan bien _decía Pan_ aunque te había escuchado tararear, no pensé que tu vieras una linda voz, te felicito**

**Gracias hija, para que veas, que nunca terminas de conocer a tu padre, siempre tendré grandes sorpresas para ti**

**Jajaj no alardees, te pareces al Tío Goten**

**Seremos hermanos**- en eso llega Videl

**Bien, Gohan, ahora es nuestro turno iré a cambiarme- **decía muy bajito para que su hija no los escuchara

Al rato fue Bulma quien subió hasta el escenario

**Bien muchachos, quisiera que pongan atención por favor, en ese momento subirá hasta el escenario Gohan, quien acompañado de la misteriosa mujer que canta les tiene una sorpresa a los novios(**en ese momento Videl, quien estaba con el disfraz, junto a Gohan, subieron, hasta el escenario, siendo desaprobado tanto por su hija, y su madre, aun que se extrañaron de que Videl había desaparecido, pero en ningún momento sospecharon

**Bien amigos, buenas noches, decía Videl- como verán aquí a Gohan, le he pedido, que me acompañe a cantar, ya que es el hermano del novio, además, de ser una de las personas que más amo en esta vida,( **lo decía mientras se sacaba la peluca, dejando con la boca abierta tanto a su hija como a su suegra**)-pensaba sacarme la peluca al final de la canción, pero viendo las caras que tienen mi hija y mi suegra, quise evitar que me asesinen- **diciendo esto todos los guerreros z rieron-** les pediríamos a los novios que fueran hasta la pista por favor, bien mi amor_ **lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos, y dándole a entender a Gohan que ya todo estaba perdonado**- estás listo**

**Si cariño- entonces con la música andando Gohan empezó a cantar**

**Quise volar como las aves y caí****  
****quise nadar como los peces y me ahogue****  
****es que crecí con la costumbre****  
****de olvidar que era un hombre que tenía que caminar**** (**Gohan recordaba todo lo vivido en su niñez, cuando tuvo que pelar con su tio radits, su viaje a namek, y por supuesto cuando peleo contra Cell)

**quise correr como los gamos y falle****  
****pues de la vida en muchos tramos tropecé****  
(**ambos se miran y cantan a dúo**)  
**

**Mas sigue un sueño bien adentro****  
****que desde el día de nuestro encuentro****  
****no he dejado de soñar **

**regálame tu mano y bríndame tu abrigo**** (**Gohan le toma la mano y la atrae hacia él**, **sin dejarla de mirar )  
**ya no quiero tropezar****  
****yo quisiera caminar contigo**( al decir la última frase se miraron dándose a entender, que ambos querían seguir caminando juntos, es la hermosa vida del matrimonio. Los novios bailaban muy emocionados, y también estaban felices al ver al matrimonio que cantaba tan unido, se notaba que las cosas estaban mejor, y de eso también se dieron cuenta el resto, lo que no sabían, era que un periodista estaba camuflado como invitado, así que aprovechaba de grabar y sacar fotos del matrimonio**)****  
**

**Videl **

**Quise volar cual mariposa... lo logre**( al cantar la justiciera recuerda todo lo vivido en su juventud, y como Gohan le enseñó a volar, **mas por andar de rosa en rosa me espine**, y al cantar la frase por andar de rosa en rosa me espine, no pudo dejar de recordar lo que pasó con spopovich, ya que siempre fue muy orgullosa y segura de todo y al ser derrotada por ese monstro se sintió muy humillada,**  
****hoy con el corazón herido al cielo a dios****  
****y a ti les pido que me ayuden a sanar **

**regálame tu mano y bríndame tu abrigo****  
****ya no quiero tropezar****  
****yo quisiera caminar contigo**, pero, al seguir cantando de la mano con su esposo recordó todo lo vivido con él, días de mucha paz y felicidad, ahora estaba convencida de que lo amaba tanto que todo lo pasado lo dejaría atrás, por sus hijos, pero también por el gran amor que seguía teniéndole a Son Gohan, ese joven introvertido, pero poderoso, que le robó él corazón hace tantos años atrás, pero que amaba como el primer día**regálame tu mano y bríndame tu abrigo****  
****ya no quiero tropezar****  
****yo quisiera caminar contigo( **al decir la última frase, ambos se miraron se unieron en un apasionado beso, siendo aplaudidos por todos los guerreros, y los presentes en el lugar, por supuesto el periodista sacaba las mejores fotos de aquel beso)

**Bravo!** Gritaba Pan emocionada al ver a sus padres tan unidos, estaba feliz porque ellos se amaban tanto, ella era testigo del gran amor de ambos, y sabia que ellos ahora estaban bien, se les notaba al mirarse, y al demostrar su amor al besarse sin recelo de los presentes, aun que sabía muy bien que su papá era muy tímido en público.

**Vaya hermano, me dejaste sorprendido**

**Para que veas hermanito, que yo siempre tengo sorpresas**

**Asi veo hijo**-interrumpe la madre de los hermanos Son- **se veian divinos en ese lugar**

**Gracias Madre-**respondió el justiciero- **cariño ¿podríamos hablar a solas?**

**Por supuesto Go…** se dirigieron hacia los jardines, sin darse cuenta que eran seguidos por el periodista (como es un humano común y corriente, su ki es pequeño, así que Gohan no lo notó)

**Dime Gohan ¿Qué querías decirme?-**le dijo con ternura

**Vi quisiera saber si ahora está todo bien entre nosotros**

Ella sonrió- **si mi amor**- lo besó**- ya está todo aclarado, hay algo que tienes que saber**

**Si lo sé, con la señorita Hoffman escuchamos toda la conversación que tuvieron con Thomas**

**¿osea que sabes que el hijo de Lime no es tuyo?**

**Asi es amor, y no sabes lo feliz que estoy, nunca dormí con ella solo fue una trampa de esas dos para separarnos amor, te das cuenta solo el bebé que llevas en tu vientre es mío, solo tengo 2 hijos, Pan y este hermoso bebé que llevas en tu vientre ¿ no es grandioso?** _**" vaya que interesante, con todo esto recibiré mucho dinero**_" pensaba el periodista, pero en ese momento se tropezó y fue sorprendido por el matrimonio

**¿Quién eres tu?-**decía Gohan enfurecido**_ ¿Por qué nos espiabas?**

**Yo soy periodista de la revista paparazzi, estaba tomando fotos, y pasé a escucharlo**

**Váyase de aquí-**gritaba Videl- mientras tomaba su cámara

**Espera cariño, dime ¿Qué escuchaste?-** inquiría Gohan

**Pues todo señor-ahora debo irme**-trataba de safarse del hibrido

**Un momento te propongo un trato**- decía el ex sayaman

**Que quieres hacer Gohan?**

**Tengo un plan cariño, es solo si usted acepta**-dirigiéndose al periodista

**Dígame que quieres- **el hombre estaba asustado,todos sabían que el yerno del campeón del mundo era un hombre muy fuert**e**

**Le propongo darle la exclusiva, si usted guarda silencio por un par de meses, entr meses,mi mujer y yo le daremos una entrevista para su revista, lo que pasa que las mujeres que han querido separarnos volverán al país entre esos meses, asi mi nombre quedará limpio y todos seremos felices ¿está de acuerdo?- l**e dijo seriamente**, **se dio cuenta que el hombre le tenía miedo

**Si señor Son, como usted diga, dentro de unos meses cuanto todo este arreglado usted me busca- sacó su tarjeta – tome, ahora me voy- salió el hombre hecho una bala, **

**Cielo ¿Por qué hiciste ese trato con él ¿ y si no cumple?**

**Jjajajj ¿no viste su cara?, por supuesto que cumplirá, además, así yo podré limpiar mi nombre**

**Tienes razón, bien volvamos a la fiesta**

**La semana pasó rápido y un nervioso Goten estaba en las afuera de la iglesia esperando a su novia**

**Dios que tarda esta mujer**

**Tranquilo hermanito, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, todas las novias se demoran**

**Pero yo recuerdo perfectamente que así estabas de nervioso tú- bromeaba Krilin**

**Shhh ahí viene la novia-** la ceremonia comenzóy un orgulloso príncipe sayajin entraba a la iglesia junto a su hermosa hija- Goten estaba enbobado al verl**a**

**La cuidas insecto o sino**

**Papá! Por favor prometiste que te ibas a comportar**

**Sii ya voy- decía resignado el sayajin de raza pura**

**La ceremonia fue sin mayor contratiempo, dijeron sus votos con un emocionante discurso**

**Yo Son Goten te tomo a ti Bra Brief, y prometo serte fiel, en la salud, y en la adversidad, cuidarte y protegerte con mi propia vida si es necesario, todos los días de nuestra vida**

**Yo Bra Brief, te tomo a ti Son Goten, y prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de nuestra vida**

**Luego se fundieron en un lindo beso, siendo aplaudidos por los guerreros z. Durante la fiesta todo estuvo en paz, a diferencia del comportamiento del príncipe de los sayajines, quien cada vez que podía amenazaba a su ya proclamado yerno. Las madres de los novio estaban felices, ya que sus familias se habían unido, y Gokú, no paraba de comer, típico en el guerrero, al terminar la feliz pareja se fue hacia su luna de miel, despidiéndose de us familiares y amigos**

**Adiós hijo, por favor cuídense- decía entre lagrimas Milk**

**Si mamá, no te preocupes, volveremos dentro de 3 semanas**

**Adiós mamá, adiós papá- **este último no la miraba**, **pero ella se acercó hacia él y lo abrazó**- gracias por aceptar mi matrimonio**

**Hmp! De todos modos te casarías igual, solo quiero que sepas que si esa cucaracha te hace sufrir, se las verá conmigo**

**Jajajja papá tu no cambias**

**Ahora el matrimonio Son Brief se dirigía hacia su nuevo destino…vivir juntos el resto de sus vidas**

**Meses después**

Videl estaba en su 39 semana, así que ya estaba todo preparado solo faltaba que el bebé quisiera nacer, pero ella estaba tranquila, ya que era su segundo embarazo, aun que sabían que corrían riesgo de que el bebe trajera cola, así que el doctor de cabecera de Bulma, junto a Gohan (quien era medico) traerían al bebé al mundo, en la casa Son. Ella estaba en Coorporación Capsula, ya que Gohan la había invitado a cenar, así que Goku la había tele trasportado hasta el lugar detrabajo de su hijo. Pero para sorpresa de ambos recibieron la llamada de Thomas quien anunciaba que las arpías(Lime y Angela) habian vuelto al paí**s**

**Debo ir a encarlas –decia Gohan_ Thomas tambien irá**

**Yo iré con ustedes, quiero decirles unas cuantas verdades a esas dos**

**Porpsupuesto que no irás, en tu estado puedes alterarte **

**Por favor amor, sabes que soy fuerte, ambos estamos en esto, quiero ir y voy a ir!sentenció**

**Conociéndote, no lograré convencerte ¿cierto?**

**No no me convencerás, asi que ahora mismo vamos**

**Fueron en el auto en silencio, sabían que ahora todo se aclarará, aunque ya saben la verdad, pero enfrentar a esas 2 lo querían hace mucho tiempo, cuando descubrieron la verdad, llegaron hasta el edificio, y pidieron hablar con Lime- al saber que el matrimonio Son se dirigía hasta el departamento, Angela como siempre se escondió, dejando sola a su prima con todo**

**Adelante ¿Cómo están?-decia sonriendo cínicamente Lime**

**Hola Lime**- pasó serio Gohan**- estamos bien, estamos super bien ¿cierto cariño**, la tomaba de la mano, y la miraba con amor, cosa que enloqueció a la castaña

**Asi mi vida, estamos super bien**- se tocaba el vientre- y **dime Lime estás sola?-**preguntaba Videl

**Por supuesto vivo sola ¿ con quien podría estar?**

**Nosé digo yo, con Angela, como son primas**

**Angela?**preguntaba simulando no recordarla – **ahhh la muchacha que te acusó de infiel verdad?**

**No sigas con este juego y dile a tu prima que si es bien mujercita que salga y de la cara** .decia furioso el hibrido

**Aquí estoy, no soy ninguna cobarde,**

**¡!Angela!** Gritaba furiosa su prima

**Ya Lime, por favor terminemos con esta farsa, por lo visto, ya saben muchas cosas**

**Asi es, sabemos que el hijo que espera tu prima esde Thomas Lee, y no mío ¿Cómo pudiste Lime dime, como pudiste caer tan bajo?**

**Gohan, yo no se de que hablas, este hijo es tuyo de verdad**

**Ya no mientas, ese hijo no es mio-** se acercó al vientre y lo tocó- **este hijo que llevas en tu vientre- no lleva mi sangre, es de …**.no pudo seguir ya que fue interrumpido por Thomas

**Es mío**- al verlo Lime corrió hacia él a golpearlo

**Tú, tu le dijiste a Gohan la verdad?Eres un canalla poco hombre**

**Déjalo Lime**-gritaba Videl- **el no tiene nada que ver- Gohan y mi cuñado supieron por casualidad que ustedes dos eran primas, y bueno Thomas confesó lo que pasó aquella noche cuando lo drogaron, ustedes dos son responsables de todo lo que ha pasado ¿Cómo pudieron**.-decia enojada, **¿Por qué tanta maldad?¿Acaso nosotros le hicimos algo?**

**Si Videl, tu eres la culpable de todo, me quitaste el amor de Gohan, el era mio, mio solamente, y de nadie más, apareciste en su vida, y el se olvidó de mí**

**En primer lugar Yo amo a Videl, yo siempre te quise Lime, y te quise mucho, lamentablemente nunca me enamoré de ti, de ello no tiene la culpa Videl, yo me enamoré de ella, me enamoré de su coraje, de su valentía, de su entrega hacia su prójimo, tu no puedes culparla por ello**

**Pero tu me rechazaste, lo recuerdo muy bien**

Flash Back

Gohan y Videl caminaba felices de la mano, hace una semana eran oficialmente novios, asi que disfrutaban abiertamente de su amor, sin imaginar que se encontrarían con una gran sorpresa

A distancia una linda jovencita de cabello castaño y con los ojos cristalizados los observaba

**No puede ser Gohan, mi lindo Gohan**- Lime, era amiga de Gohan desde la infancia (desde lo de Cell), y después de la muerte de sus abuelito se había ido con sus padres al extranjero(sus padres fueron revividos con las esferas del dragon)un año antes de que el entrara al high school star orange, pero su corazón siempre le había pertenecido al joven Son, pero para el era su gran amiga, nada más. Cuando Gohan ya estaba en su casa, recibió la noticia de su gran amiga

**Lime! Que bueno que estas aquí ¿Cuándo llegaste? **decía feliz el hibrido

**Hace un par de horas, ¿podemos hablar a solas?**

**Si posupuesto, regreso enseguida**- le gritó a sus padres- **una vez dentro del bosque sentados en un banco**

**Que bueno que estés aquí, sabes ya iré a la universidad del Este **(asi se llama la universidad, no se me ocurrió una mejor)

**Que bien, yo también entraré a esa Universidad, entonces estaremos juntos**- se acercó a él-**sabes te extrañé demasiado, volví por ti**

**¿por mí?**

**Asi es Gohan, por ti, y por nadie más te amo Son Gohan,** luego se acercó más él y lo besó, pero fue cortó ya que él la detuvo

**Lime, yo no puedo corresponderte, lo siento, ya tengo novia**- decía triste por lastimar a su gran amiga

**Yo…tengo que irme…**se fue llorando la joven

**Lime perdóname yo amo a Videl y siempre será así**- decía el hibrido

Fin flash back

**Lo siento Lime, se que te hice sufrir, pero yo la amo a ella-**

**Eres una estúpida-le grito la mujer despechada a Videl- se le abalanzó si no fuera por ti yo estaría casada con él- pero la justiciera de todos no sé quedó atrás y se defendió, pero por la presíon de mbas, Videl rompió fuente, y empezó con los dolores de parte**

**Cariño ¿Qué te ocurre?**

**Creo que Graham quiere nacer, será mejor que me lleves a la casa y llames al doctor-ayyyy—apurate- Gohan la tomó entre sus brazos y se las llevó**

**Jjaa y se cree fuerte, no es mas que una debilucha**

**Ya basta Lime, ahora tu y yo arreglaremos cuentas, dime ¿Por qué me ocultaste que estabas embarazada de mí dime por que? La asamarreó**

**Vaya! Y en verdad te creiste eso de que esta hijo es tuyo? Por favor!no se en que mundo vives, este hijo es de George, un francés que es mucho mejor que tu en la cama, aunque dejame decirte que al principio pensé que este hijo era tuyo, pero sacando las cuenta cuando nos volvimos a encontrar ya estaba embarazada, así que despreocúpate solo tienes esos dos hijos tuyo que son tu adoración, **

**Eres una arpía, no sé cómo pude estar tantos años enamorado de ti**- la vovlvió a samorrear- **óyeme bien, mírame, por que esta será la ultima vez que me veas-**

**No me toques ayyyyyy**

**Que pasa prima?** Decía alarmada Angela

**Creo que mi bebe ya va a nacer….ayyyyy…..por favor Thomas, llevame al hospital, me duele, ayyy me duele mucho**

**Pero si aun te falta un mes prima como puede ser**

**Esta bien vamos te llevaré al hospital**- la tomo en brazos y junto a Angela se la llevaron al hospital más cercano

Mas tarde en las En las montañas

Todos estaban en la casa de Gohan, esperando que el padre saliera con su bebé en brazos, Pan estaba muy impaciente, ya que quería ver pronto a su hermanito

**Por que se tardan tanto!,** gritaba la Son más pequeña hasta ese día

**Tranquila Pan, asi son los partos ya verás que en cualquier**….en eso se oyen gritos de un bebé-**viste ahí está ya nació mi nieto Graham**

**Que bien subiré a verlos-** fue detenida por Gokú

**Espera Pan, aun no es tiempo, en cualquier momento verás que Gohan baja para mostrarnos al pequeño integrante de la familia**. En eso Son Gohan baja con un pequeño bulto**- viste ahí viene**

**Familia quiero que conozcan al nuevo integrante de la familia Son**-decia un feliz papá

Todos los amigos y familiares se acercaron a ver al pequeño Son

**Es precioso papá y mamá como está?**

**Está bien cariño, ahora está descansando, en un rato más sube a verla- **

Al rato estaba el feliz matrimonio junto a sus 2 hijos

**¿no es lindo mi hermanito mamá?, se parece a mi papá es idéntico a el, vi unas fotos cuando era bebé y es igualito**

**Jjajaj si, pero tiene los bellos ojos azules de tu madre**

**Mhp..si, pero ¿Por qué yo no saque los ojos de mi mamá? **

**¿oye que tienes contra los lindos ojos de tu papá?**

**Nada, yo solo decía-**se defendió la joven Son, y todos rieron

6 meses después

Gohan y Videl arreglaban su equipaje ya que se irían de viaje por 2 semanas, Graham tenía 6 meses, y por acuerdo de Milk, seria cuidado por ella, sabía todo lo que su hijo y nuera había pasado, así que gustosa se ofreció para cuidar a su hermoso nietecito. Lime y Ángela habían vuelto al extranjero, y claro antes pidieron perdón públicamente por el daño que causaron, arreglando la imagen intachable de Son Gohan. Thomas y Samantha habían vuelto y ahora Vivian junto a sus hijos, lejos del señor Edwards. El matrimonio Son emprendió primeramente su viaje en un crucero por una semana, luego por petición de Videl irían un par de día a las vegas.

**Videl ¿eres feliz?** Decía Gohan mientras abrazaba a su mujer en la punta de la proa tipo Titanic

**Si mi amor, soy muy feliz, pese a que no estamos casados, soy inmensamente feliz **

**Vi, de eso quería hablar**…fue callado por su esposa

**Shhhh, no digas nada, sabes, no me importa si hayan papeles, tu eres mío y yo tuya, y eso no va a cambiar por una simple firma, jajjjaaj lo que no entiendo cómo te las ingeniaste para poner a Graham en la libreta de matrimonio, **

**Es,,,tee yo, (**_**no puedo decirle en este momento, no ahora que estamos tan bien**_**) para que veas amor, lo que es ser el científico predilecto de la mujer más influyente del planeta, y el yerno del campeón mundial**

**Jajaj tontito…te amo, y sabes quiero caminar contigo, lo que me resta de vida**

**Yo tambien te amo con toda mi alma **– la besó apasionadamente ahí en la punta del barco, y como siempre siendo fotografiados por paparazis que siempre seguían a esta hermosa parejita

¿El Fin?

Nooooo, por supuesto que no es el fin, como siempre falta el epilogo, en donde ella descubrará la verdad de una manera bien romantica diría yo ¡! plop!

¿las vegas les recuerda algo?

Jajjaa lean los capítulos anteriores y se daran cuenta de un gran detalle

En fin, en el epílogo se sabra como fue el parto de Bra, se descubrirá la verdad además que pasaran muchos años,, bueno ya no les sigo contando nada más

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, no puedo responderles por que ahora exactamente en el momento que escribo son las 4 40 de la mañana, asi que no tengo tiempo de nada

Ya muchas gracias a todas y todos

Y

Que Dios les bendiga


End file.
